A salvo
by dannyta
Summary: Hermione es la heredera de una gran fortuna, su tutor decide encerrarla para que no vea un solo peso. En su escape del manicomio se encuentra con Harry Potter un poderoso y rico abogado que luego de escucharla decide ayudarla... pero en el camino ambos se
1. Chapter 1

Escondida entre los matorrales de la gran mansión a la que había entrado de forma clandestina Hermione Granger esperaba el momento oportuno para poder salir de su escondite sin ser descubierta. Había pasado las últimas dos horas agazapada en aquel pequeño e incomodo cobertizo que apenas la cubría de la persistente lluvia que en esos momentos parecía querer inundar toda la ciudad.

Había ido a parar allí luego de una larga caminata, desde que dejara aquel horrible lugar en el que había estado recluida contra su voluntad por un año completo. No quería recordarlo, pero al cerrar los ojos le era imposible que las imágenes de todo lo que había sufrido no acudieran a su cabeza. Un año que pretendía dejar en el olvido para siempre una vez que lograra salir de aquel cobertizo. Se iría lejos de Londres, donde su tío nunca pudiera encontrarla. El malvado tío Severus había logrado recluirla en aquel psiquiátrico aludiendo que estaba loca y una vez que lo consiguió pudo por fin disponer de la herencia que la madre de Hermione había dejado para ella. Maldito Severus, susurró tiritando de frío, había sacado las garras un mes después de que Jane Granger muriera, a cargo de una Hermione de 11 años como su tutor legal había hecho su voluntad hasta que Hermione tubo plena conciencia de todo lo que su tío hacia con su herencia y cuando tuvo la edad suficiente para reclamar sus derechos su tío con sus influencias había logrado internarla en San Bartolomé aludiendo que su sobrina tenía serios trastornos mentales causados por la perdida de sus padres a tan corta edad.

- Por favor, que deje de llover - murmuró mirando hacia el cielo oscuro del cobertizo, luego dirigió su vista a la imponente mansión que en ese momento tenía varías ventanas iluminadas, lo que dejaba claro que los dueños de casa aún no se retiraban a dormir - Porque demonios demoran tanto en irse a la cama? ya es casi media noche. La gente decente está dormida a estas horas de la noche.

Volvió a mirar hacia las rejas de metal que estaban a unos metros de ella, si no fuera por las luces de la casa que iluminaban casi todo el jardín podría salir sin ser vista, pero era imposible. Tendría que permanecer allí escondida mientras las luces no se apagaran.

Severus Spane se paseaba por su estudio con el entrecejo fruncido y los labios apretados, había recibido una llamada del psiquiatrico donde hasta hace pocas horas su sobrina había estado encerrada, a su alcance. Pero la niña tonta había escapado a quien sabe donde, dejándolo en la incertidumbre y el recelo de que la mocosa pudiera reclamar sus derechos sobre la jugosa herencia que su madre le había dejado. No lo iba a permitir, además Hermione tendría que demostrar que no estaba loca, cosa que resultaría difícil con las pruebas que tenía en su contra, el testimonio falso de los testigos que había comprado para el juicio era más que suficiente para que cualquier juez la enviara de vuelta al manicomio del que había escapado. No dejaría que su sobrina reclamara un solo peso, primero muerto antes de que Hermione Granger lograra recuperar lo que por derecho le correspondía.

El sonido de la puerta cuando tocaron lo sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos y sofocando una maldición dio la orden para que entraran. Una mujer alta y de porte elegante apareció en el marco, con una sonrisa arrogante en los labios.

- Ya me he enterado - dijo la mujer a Severus, este se limitó a mirarla de reojo - Hermione se escapó del manicomio en el que la recluiste. Espero que tengas un plan de contingencia Severus... no estoy dispuesta a perder todo lo que hemos logrado -

- Calmate Bellatrix - dijo Severus sonriendo con la misma arrogancia que ella - la encontraré antes de que pueda hacer algo en contra nuestra y esta vez me encargaré de que no vuelva a escaparse -

- Eso espero - dijo Bellatrix mirando fijamente a su marido - Como ya te he dicho, no voy a permitir que esa mocosa me quite lo que tengo -

Severus vio como su esposa salía del estudio y se sentó enfrente de su escritorio diciendose que las advertencias de Bella eran innecesarias. Encontraría a Hermione y una vez que lo hiciera le haría entender que luchar contra Severus Snape era algo ilógico y muy muy peligroso.

Las luces se apagaron por fin y Hermione respiró aliviada, la lluvia había dejado de ser un problema y los terrenos aunque fangosos en ese momento estaban completamente cubiertos por pura oscuridad. Era su oportunidad de escapar y no iba a desaprovecharla. Se ajustó el abrigo raído que llevaba puesto y se dispuso a irse de aquel sitio. Estaba a tan solo unos pasos cuando una de las luces del jardín se encendió de nuevo, el corazón le dio un vuelco y se dispuso a correr con todas sus fuerzas hacia las puertas de metal, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo una voz profunda la paralizó por completo.

- ¿Quién eres y que estás haciendo aquí? - preguntó la voz de un hombre a sus espaldas. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a la persona que la había pillado. Un hombre alto, de pelo negro y unos impresionantes ojos verdes la miraba con el entrecejo fruncido

Notas de la autora:

Les ha gustado..?? espero que sí. Sé que me demoré en subir una nueva historia, pero la inspiración simplemente no llegaba. Ahora que me he leído varias novelas (soy una adicta a los libros) tengo varias ideas en la cabeza y trataré de ir uniendo los hilos para que se convierta en una sola historia llena de amor, traición, drama, humor y todo lo que una buena historia debe tener.

Espero que les haya gustado este prologo... prometo que el segundo capitulo, que será en primero en realidad será más largo. Sobra decir que la pareja central es HHr.

Cuento con su paciencia ya que los capítulos los iré subiendo a medida que tenga tiempo... que no es mucho por estos días. Pero no la dejaré a la mitad. Prometo que no se quedaran solo con uno o dos capítulos sino que con la historia completa.

Nos vemos... un besito grande a todos y dejen rewies...


	2. Un ángel protector

**Capítulo 1: Un ángel protector… **

Harry Potter estaba en su habitación, pero el sueño simplemente no acudía, así que decidió dar un pequeño paseo por la sala y fue cuando vio la silueta que se desplazaba sigilosamente en los jardines con dirección a las puertas de entrada de la casa. No dudó de que se tratara de otro periodista que trataba de sacarle alguna fotografía para publicarla luego en uno de esos tabloides, pero se llevó la sorpresa de su vida cuando a la que encontró fue a una muchacha muerta de frío y de miedo, con un abrigo que apenas le cubría el cuerpo. Algo en su interior se encogió al verla.

- Le hice una pregunta señorita - dijo con voz profunda - y espero una buena respuesta.

Hermione lo miró a esos ojos verdes y se sintió traspasada, podría haberle mentido descaradamente, pero algo en su interior le decía a gritos que no era lo correcto, algo le decía que tenía que decirle la verdadera razón de porque había terminado en el jardín de su casa y en esas fachas.

- Se lo explicaré todo con los detalles que quiera, pero me gustaría mucho poder estar en un piso un poco más caliente que este - dijo mirandose los pies descalzos y embarrados.

Harry la observó y asintió en silencio, luego con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó que la siguiera. El camino que recorrieron a Hermione se le hizo eterno, no sabía como iba a comenzar a explicarle a aquel desconcido toda su historia. No se dio cuenta de como llegaron a la confortable sala, pero ya estaban allí y ella no pudo dejar de admirar que la persona que había decorado aquella mansión tenía un gusto exquisito.

- No me agrada que esté temblando así - dijo - llamaré a una de las mucamas para que la lleve a uno de los cuartos de servicio y se de un baño caliente, no quiero que agárre una neumonía por estar tanto tiempo bajo la tormenta

- Se lo agradezco mucho - dijo Hermione un poco sorprendida por su hospitalidad - no sabe cuanto en realidad.

- Luego de que esté ya más calmada, podremos hablar y me dará las respuestas a las preguntas que le he hecho - dijo Harry mirandola a los ojos. Hermione se estremeció y se dirigió hacia la puerta, donde una mujer bajita y de cara amable la esperaba.

Harry se sentó en el comodo sofá a esperar a su inprovisada huesped. A simple vista parecía una mujer simple, pero al intercambiar unas pequeñas palabras con ella se dio cuenta de que era una mujer educada y con clase, se preguntó como es que había llegado a estar en esas condiciones y como había ido a parar al jardín de su casa, pero también se preguntó en silencio porqué había concentido en llevarla dentro de la casa, invitarla a darse un baño y que se pusiera cómoda. Sonrió, eso se lo debía a su madre. Lily siempre decía que las personas eran eso, personas a las que había que ayudar si uno sentía que estaban en problemas y se notaba a simple vista que aquella muchacha pedía a gritos una ayuda desesperada. Ahora lo que quedaba por hacer era escucharla y decidir si le creía o no.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione se metió en la bañera repleta de agua caliente y burbujas que Hanna, la amable mucama, le había preparado. Estuvo cerca de media hora allí, disfrutando de un baño que no se daba desde hacía mucho tiempo. Desde que la habían llevabado a San Bartolomé. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, dentro de pocos minutos tendría que revivir todos esos recuerdos que se juró esa misma noche no volver a rememorarlos jamás.

Salió del agua y se vistió con las ropas que Hanna había dejado sobre la cama. Se armó de valor y salió del cuarto dispuesta a despertar a los viejos fantasmas de su pasado, revivir amargos recuerdos y esperar que aquel hombre le creyera y dejara que partiera por fin a un futuro mucho mejor que su pasado.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry la esperaba sentado en el sofá de la sala y cuando la vio entrar casi no la reconocío. Ya sucia y empapada le había parecido una mujer linda, pero así, vestida con ese simple vestido de color azul y los cabellos castaños secos y rizados le parecía preciosa. Se levantó y le hizo una señal para que se acomodara en uno de los sillones junto a la ventana. Luego le sirvió un poco de café.

- Lo necesita - le dijo cuando se lo pasó en las manos - algo caliente le hará bien -

- Gracias - dijo ella y se lo bebió casi de un trago.

- Ahora si, señorita... me gustaría mucho que me contara como es que vino a dar al jardín de mi casa en una noche de tormenta como esta - preguntó Harry - pero antes, quisiera que me dijera su nombre, no me agrada estarla llamando señorita a cada momento... es muy formal para mi gusto - Hermione sonrió.

- Mi nombre es Hermione Granger - dijo, esperando que aquel tipo la reconociera enseguida, después de todo había aparecido en los periodicos por casi dos meses a diario, no se equivocó.

- Hermione Granger? - preguntó Harry sorprendido - Es la sobrina de Severus Snape verdad? la chica a la que internaron por...

- Por loca - termina Hermione parandose abruptamente del sofá.

- Lo siento - dijo Harry - no quería ofenderla -

- No lo hizo - respondió Hermione - después de todo ese fue el veredicto del juez que llevó mi caso. "Severos transtornos mentales" y un año completo encerrada en San Batolomé mientras mi tio y su esposa disfrutaban de lo que por derecho es mio - dijo en un murmullo. Le costaba hablar de eso, pero se lo debía a aquel hombre que la había acogido en su casa, aunque fuera por unas horas. Harry la miró y ella interpretó su silencio como una señal de que continuara - Cuando mi madre murió, hace 9 años, mi tio se convitió en mi tutor legal, ya que mi padre había muerto 2 años antes. Yo era una niña de once años que no tenía a nadie en el mundo y estaba demasiado triste para saber lo que estaba pasando a mi alrededor. Mi tío y Bellatrix, su esposa, se mudaron a la casa al día siguiente del funeral y comenzaron a hacer su voluntad. Despidieron a Minerva, mi nana desde que era un bebé y echaron a casi todos los empleados que fueron fieles a mi y mi madre cuando mi padre murió y contrataron gente nueva que solo los obedecía a ellos. Luego se apoderaron de la casa y de todo lo que había dentro. Al principio me trataban bien, pero con el tiempo mostraron sus verdaderos rostros, eran lobos con piel de oveja. Durante 8 años me hicieron la vida imposible y hace un año lograron que se transformara en un infierno al mandarme a ese lugar, yo había cumplido la mayoría de edad y tenía derecho a reclamar lo que me pertenecía, pero eso significaba que él ya no tendría el control y no podría seguir disponiendo de la fortuna que dejaron mis padres, me convertí en una amenaza y eso lo obligó a tomar desiciones dastricas en mi contra, comenzó a esparcir el rumor de que yo me comportaba de forma extraña, que hablaba sola y que pasaba horas leyendo cosas sobre brujería y magia negra, le comentaba a sus amigos que ya no sabía que hacer, que estaba afligido y que incluso había tratado de matar a mi tía - paró un momento y cerró los ojos con fuerza al recordar ese día - Pero no fue así, fue un accidente, o eso creo, estábamos al pie de las escaleras y ella se acercó, comenzó a insultarme, a decir cosas horribles sobre mis padres, entonces yo la empujé para poder salir ya que me impedía el paso... solo la recuerdo tirada en el suelo, al pie de las escaleras, creo que cayó al pisar su falda cuando se apartó de mi para esquivar que la corriera por la fuerza, luego de eso mi tío me acusó, dijo que había tenido una crisis y que en mi estado de locura había atentando contra la vida de su esposa, pero no fue así...yo no estoy loca, mi tío con sus influencias logró que gente contratada por él testificara en mi contra, y estoy segura que sobornó a gran parte del jurado para que el veredicto fuera el que él quería. Además de eso le pagó a un médico para falsificar certificados médicos y así poder quedarse con el control total de los bienes que me fueron heredados - Se sentó nuevamente en el sofá y aspiró profundamente antes de continuar, ahora venía la parte más horrible de su pasado reciente y tuvo que reunir todas sus fuerzas para hablar - Luego del juicio me ingresaron a ese lugar... era horrible, la forma en que nos trataban, como si fuéramos basura... los castigos si no hacías lo que los encargados ordenaban... la gente en ese lugar sufre un trato inhumano. - dijo y cerró los ojos con fuerza - Decidí que tenía que huir de allí como fuera, no podía seguir en ese sitio porque si no terminaría igual de demente que la mayoría de las personas que están allí. Así que idee un plan y esperé el momento propicio. Se dio justo esta noche... cuando salí del psiquiatrico caminé durante horas bajo la tormenta y fue cuando encontré las puertas de su casa. Entré y me metí en el cobertizo que está cerca de las murallas. Estaba esperando que pasara un poco la lluvia y cuando salí para irme fue cuando usted me sorprendió.

Harry la miró y se compadeció de ella, había oído los rumores del trato que recibían en San Bartolomé, pero nunca de una de sus internas. Había estado encerrada en un manicomio estando completamente lúcida, eso se notaba, y todo por la ambición de un hombre ambicioso y cruel. Las palabras que solía decir su madre acudieron nuevamente a su mente con mayor fuerza esta vez y tomó una decisión. La ayudaría a recuperar la vida que le habían arrebatado por culpa de la ambición de un hombre sin escrúpulos. Se aclaró la garganta para hablar.

- Supe de ese juicio - dijo - en ese momento yo estaba en el extranjero, pero siempre me ha gustado estar informado de las cosas que pasan en mi país - sonrió - Si me permite que le haga un comentario, nunca me convenció el veredicto de ese juez -

Hermione lo miró por un momento y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Desde hace mucho tiempo que no le contaba a nadie todo lo que había vivido desde la muerte de sus padres y decírselo a aquel hombre y que el pareciera confiar en sus palabras la alegró a tal punto que no pudo reprimir un sollozo. Harry se le acercó y le puso las manos sobre los hombros.

- Sé que debió sufrir mucho Hermione - le dijo con una sonrisa que a ella la tranquilizó de una manera extraña - Aunque no estuve en ese tiempo en Londres sé con seguridad que con usted se cometió una injusticia. Si me permite, me gustaría mucho poder ayudarla -

Hermione quedó aturdida por un momento - ¿Cómo ha dicho¿quiere ayudarme? - preguntó -

- Si usted está de acuerdo - dijo Harry sonriendo - Soy abogado...

- Abogado? - preguntó - y cree que pueda ayudarme? le estaría enteramente agradecida si pudiera hacer algo por mi -

- Trataremos...

- Ni siquiera sé su nombre - susurró Hermione bajando un poco la mirada - y usted apenas me conoce ¿Como está tan seguro de que no estoy loca y de que las acusaciones en mi contra son falsas¿Cómo sabe que no le estoy mintiendo? -

- Tengo el don de ver en los ojos de las personas - dijo Harry - y tengo la firme convicción de que es usted la mujer más cuerda que he visto en mucho tiempo. La ayudaré a recuperar su vida Hermione... y tiene toda la razón en una cosa, no me he presentado como es debido, mi nombre es Harry Potter.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y lo miró con la boca ligeramente abierta, había oído hablar de él y había leído los periódicos donde se hablaba mucho de el "gran" Harry Potter, un abogado que a pesar de sus 25 años y de su poca experiencia en el ámbito legal había hecho una meteórica carrera y era uno de los abogados más respetados de toda Inglaterra. Había leído además que era uno de los solteros más codiciados del país. Muchas veces había escuchado a las otras internas (las que no estaban tan dementes, claro) que era un hombre guapo, rico y que la mujer que lograra conquistarlo sería muy afortunada.

Y tenían razón, al mirarlo se dio cuenta de que estaba ante uno de los hombres más fascinantes que había conocido jamás, era alto, por lo menos 10 cm. más que ella, de pelo negro como la noche y despeinado y unos ojos verdes que al mirarlos simplemente la dejaban sin aliento. Sí, la mujer que lograra conquistarlo y ganar su corazón sería muy afortunada

Y ese hombre iba a ayudarla, era como si después de todas las oraciones que había dicho por años al fin fueran escuchadas y le enviaran a un ángel para protegerla. Si lograba hacerlo, si lograba que recuperara su vida, como había asegurado le faltaría vida para agradecérselo. Llevada por un impulso se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó y aunque al principio él pareció sorprenderse correspondió al abrazo y Hermione por primera vez desde que murieran sus padres se sintió protegida y a salvo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Luego de que se tranquilizara Harry y Hermione estuvieron hablando durante un rato sobre más cosas que pudieran ser de ayuda para comenzar a planificar que harían a partir de ese momento. Quedaron en que lo primero era evitar que se divulgara de cualquier forma que Hermione Granger estaba escondida en casa del conocido abogado Harry Potter. Al día siguiente Harry llamó a todas las personas que vivían en casa, desde el jardinero hasta el cocinero y advirtió que nadie debía decir que la chica estaba en esa casa. Todos juraron que no dirían una palabra y Harry confiaba en sus empleados, sabía que nadie diría nada.

Buenos días - saludó Patrick, el mayordomo a su patrón entrando con una bandeja y sobre ella una humeante taza de café - su café señor.

Gracias Patrick - dijo Harry levantando la cabeza de los informes que revisaba - La señorita Granger ya se ha levantado.

Aún no señor - contestó el mayordomo - debe estar cansada, después de todo lo que ha pasado la pobre, no me he atrevido a despertarla tan temprano.

Harry asintió, era cierto, Hermione había pasado por muchas cosas, además de la larga charla de la noche anterior y luego de su escape de San Bartolomé debía de estar exhausta por la caminata. Era mejor dejarla dormir.

Tienes razón - dijo y tomó el café - Puedes irte Patrick, cuando la señorita Granger se levante has el favor de llamarme.

El viejo mayordomo asintió y salió de la habitación. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente, pero esta vez la persona que entró no era Patrick sino Ron Weasley, el mejor amigo de Harry desde que eran unos niños.

- Pensé que entre nosotros no había secretos Harry - fue lo primero que dijo Ron, Harry lo miró con el ceño fruncido - No me dijiste que tenías a una linda chica viviendo contigo -

- Buenos días para tí también - contestó Harry levantándose de su sitio y estrechando la mano de su amigo - y no te dije nada porque está aquí desde anoche... ¿pero como lo supiste?

- Porque acabo de encontrarla en el vestíbulo - explicó Ron con una sonrisa - Es una chica muy bonita, pero que escondido te lo tenías... -

- No empieces con tus especulaciones Ron - dijo Harry - no es lo que estás pensando -

- No tienes idea de lo que estoy pensando - dijo Ron sonriendo.

- Claro que lo sé - contestó Harry - te conozco desde que tengo 6 años, sé exactamente lo que está pasando por esa pervertida cabeza que tienes.

Ron se encogió de hombros sin inmutarse con el comentario y se sentó en el sofá de cuero, al lado de la ventana - Vas a decirme quien es o tendré que averiguarlo por mis medios? - preguntó.

- Te lo contaré solo porque eres mi mejor amigo y porque necesitaré de tu ayuda - dijo Harry sentándose junto a su amigo, Ron lo miró expectante, animándolo a continuar - Su nombre es Hermione... Hermione Granger.

Ron lo miró asombrado por unos momentos, luego pareció recobrar el sentido - Es la noticia del día - dijo - En todas partes hablan de que huyó de San Bartolomé... ¿cómo vino a parar a tu casa? -

- Es una historia un poco larga - dijo Harry - quieres un trago? creo que después de escuchar su historia lo vas a necesitar - Ron asintió.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

No puedo creer que aún no la encuentren - gritó Severus Snape a los dos hombres que tenía enfrente - Londres es grande, pero no tanto. Mi sobrina está demente y está en estos momentos vagando por la ciudad. Sobra decir que es un peligro para todo mundo -

- Estamos haciendo todo lo posible - dijo uno de los hombres - pero entienda, no puedo disponer de todo el departamento de policía para ir en busca de una muchacha -

- Pues deberían - dijo Severus - Tienen que encontrarla. No pueden dejar que una mujer en su estado vague por las calles, puede intentar matar a alguien, recuerden que hace un año lo intentó con mi esposa -

Los hombres asintieron - Estamos concientes de todo ello. No se preocupe señor Snape, encontraremos a su sobrina - dijo uno de ellos y con un saludo salieron de la habitación.

No confío en sus capacidades - dijo Bellatrix, que hasta el momento había permanecido callada - es mejor que tomes otro tipo de medidas al respecto -

Severus asintió y descolgó el teléfono - Quiero hablar con Riddle - dijo a la persona que contestó del otro lado.

- Vaya Severus - dijo Tom Riddle cuando se puso al teléfono - pero que sorpresa más grande... ¿puedo saber a que se debe tu inesperado llamado? -

- Necesito de tus servicios Tom - dijo Severus con tono cortante - Eres el único en que confío para que la encuentre -

- Supongo que te refieres a tu adorable sobrina - contestó Tom con una sonrisa - Será un placer hacerte ese favor mi querido Snape -

- Creo que está demás, pero de todas maneras lo diré - dijo Severus fríamente - no quiero que esa mocosa vuelva a ver la luz del día otra vez... puedes hacer con ella lo que quieras cuando la encuentres, pero Tom, no quiero que vuelva a respirar luego de eso - y cortó la comunicación. Bellatrix miró a su marido y sonrió, aprobando por completo las órdenes dadas.

Tom sonrió y colgó el teléfono - Prepara mis cosas Kim, esta misma tarde salgo para Londres... - dijo. Volvería a verla, después de mucho tiempo vería a Hermione Granger y después de hacer con ella lo que quisiera se ocuparía de cumplir las órdenes de Severus Snape. Sonrió lascivamente al recordar a la chica de 15 años a quien trató de tomar por la fuerza hace 5 años y se relamió los labios pensado que ahora sería toda una mujer. La encontraría y después de sacarse las ganas con las que lo había dejado aquella vez se encargaría de que Hermione no volviera a respirar, tal como su cliente quería.

Continuará...

Notas:

Espero que les haya gustado... ya están apareciendo algunos conocidos.. como Ron y Tom Riddle...es un poco raro que Severus le de las ordenes a Tom.. pero lo encontré divertido jajaja

Más adelante apareceran más nombres conocidos...

Bueno, este fue el primer capitulo, solo espero que la inspiración siga presente para actualizar pronto.

Saludos a todos... y ya saben reviews...


	3. La novia de Harry

**Capitulo 3: La novia de Harry...**

- Lo que me cuentas es asombroso - dijo Ron luego de escuchar atentamente la historia que su amigo le había contado - ¿Cómo es posible que alguien pueda hacer algo así con una muchacha? - Harry movió la cabeza y se encogió de hombros, Ron sonrió - supongo que has decedidodecidido ayudarla ¿verdad? - Harry asintió - Pues cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites.

- Te lo agradezco Ron - dijo Harry - porque necesitaré de tu ayuda.

- Para eso están los amigos - contestó el pelirrojo - ¿Tus padres ya saben que ella está alojada en casa? -

- No he tenido tiempo de avisarles - contestó Harry - La verdad me he levantado hasta hace poco, fue una noche larga ¿Tú crees que mis padres se enfaden por alojarla aquí? -

- Conociendo a tu madre.. estará más que encantada de poder ayudarla - respondió - Siempre ha sido una gran defensora de las almas desvalidas... en cuento le cuentes la historia de la señorita Granger no permitirá que nadie la saque de esta casa -

Ron tenía razón, una vez que Lily Potter supiera la historia de Hermione Harry estaba seguro de que su madre la tomaría bajo su proteccónprotección y no permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño. En cuanto a su padre, Harry podría apostar todo a que secundaría a su esposa. James Potter estaba enamorado de su esposa y compartían los mismos ideales. Ayudar a la gente que lo necesitaba parecía ser la religión de ambos. Harry sonrió al pensar que eso era jusramente lo que lo había impulsado a ser abogado. Ayudar a gente que se encontraba en apuros se había combertidoconvertido en su própositopropósito en la vida y así siendo abogado podía cumplir ese anhelo. A la mente le vino la imagen de Hermione, mojada y con el rostro transfigurado por el miedo y sus ganas de protegerla se intensificaron. Ese fue uno de los motivos por los que decidió estudiar leyes. No quería ver que nadie estuviera inmadidainvadida por el miedo, como Hermione...

- Quiero pedirte otro favor - dijo después de un largo silencio en el que Ron se concentró en tomarse su trago y comer panecillos - Hermione llegó aquí vestida con araposharapos y ahora está usando un vestido que Hanna amablemente le prestó, pero necesitará ropa y zapatos... me preguntaba si podrías pedirle a Luna...-

Ron se levantó de inmediato - No digas más...Luna estará encantada de ayudarnos con eso, hablaré con ella de la situación de la señorita Granger, estoy seguro de que entenderá -

- Tu esposa es una gran mujer - comentó Harry -

- Lo sé - dijo Ron con un brillo en los ojos que Harry solo veía cuando hablaba de su esposa. Pero su expresión cambio de inmediato a una más seria – ¿Le vas a decir a Cho? -

Harry miró a su amigo por un momento y luego se encogió de hombros – Estuve casi toda la noche en vela pensando en como decírselo – respondió – Ya sabes lo celosa que es, no se como vaya a tomar la noticia de que tengo a una chica alojada en la casa.

Pues conociendo a tu prometida estoy seguro de que hará un escándalo – dijo Ron con sorna. La novia de su amigo era una chica de alta sociedad, de buena familia, malcriada y frívola, nada adecuada para Harry, pero él se había comprometido con ella de todas formas y aunque no entendía las razones que tubo para tomar esa decisión Ron estaba seguro de que era un error. Cho Chang no era la mujer que su amigo se merecía. – Tendrás que tener cuidado de que no diga nada -

No lo hará – dijo Harry con el ceño fruncido – Tienes una imagen muy errónea de Cho mi querido amigo. Ella no es como tú piensas.

"Eso espero" se dijo Ron, pero no hizo ningún comentario en voz alta. Ya había tenido muchas discusiones con su amigo por la misma razón y no quería empezar otra vez la misma batalla que ya a estas alturas daba por perdida. Harry se iba a casar con esa mujer y él no podía hacer ya nada por evitarlo.

Te parece que llame a Luna ahora? – preguntó para cambiar de tema y relajar el ambiente – Puedo decirle que venga para acá y nos ayude con tu linda invitada -

Harry asintió en silencio y observó como su amigo llamaba a su esposa.

&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione paseaba por los amplios jardines de la casa, había echado un vistazo al periódico y a las noticias matutinas y en ellas no se hablaba de otra cosa sino de su escape del psiquiatricopsiquiátrico. Era la noticia del momento, Hermione Granger, acusada hace un año de haber querido matar a su tía y encerrada en un manicomio luego de un bullado juicio había escapado y ahora representaba un peligro para toda la ciudad, era una loca peligrosa suelta y había que encontrarla. Se le aguaron los ojos al pensar que si la encontraban tendría que volver a ese lugar otra vez, no quería volver y estaba dispuesta a todo para lograrlo. Miró el alto muro que separaba la casa en la que la habían acojidoacogido y pensó que por el momento estaba segura. Pero su seguridad se esfumó en el momento en que vío entrar por las puertas un lujoso auto negro de vidrios polarizados, "policías" fue su primer pensamiento y salir corriendo el segundo. Pero no tuvo tiempo de nada ya que en ese momento Hanna se acercaba a ella a grandes zancadas.

- La estaba buscando - dijo la mujer voz de Hanna a sus espaldas, Hermione dio un respingo, estaba concentrada en sus problemas y no se había dado cuenta de que la joven estaba a sus espaldas cuando estuvo junto a ella - El señor Potter me pidió que viniera a buscarla. Necesita hablar con usted -

- Gracias Hanna - contestó y siguió a Hanna hacia la casa con una opresión en el pecho.

Se estaba preparando para lo peor, seguramente la busquedabúsqueda de la policía había resultado satisfactoria y ya la habían encontrado, la llevarían de nuevo a San Bartolomé y su tío se encargaría de que no volviera a escapar. Entró en el estudio con el corazón desvocado y segura de encontrar a hombres con uniforme al lado de Harry pero cuando entró al estudio de Harry se pero llevó una sorpresa al ver al joven pelirrojo con el que se había encontrado hace un par de horas en el vestíbulo, junto a él una mujer rubia le sonreía con amabilidad. No eran policías, eso era seguro. Se sintió infinitamente aliviada.

- Tú debes ser Hermione Granger - dijo la mujer rubia acercandoseacercándose a ella y abrazandolaabrazándola, Hermione se paralizó en su sitioositio, hace mucho que no recibía esas muestras de afecto - Es un placer conocerte. Mi esposo y Harry me contaron toda tu lamentable historia y créeeme que lo siento mucho...

Hermione miró por un momento a Harry, interrogandolointerrogándolo con la mirada, él simplemente sonreía - Pero que tonta... no me he presentado - continuó la rubia rompiendo el abrazo y por ende el contacto visual de ella con el abogado - Soy Luna.. Luna Weasley.

- Mi esposa - aclaró Ron sonriendo y acercandoseacercándose a las mujeres - Mi nombre es Ron Weasley señorita Granger y creáame, es un placer conocerla -

- El placer es mío - dijo Hermione aún aturdida por tanta amabilidad -

Harry notó su confusión y acercó a ella sonriendo aún - Sé que le dije que su estadía aquí sería un secreto, pero este caballero que está aquí es mi mejor amigo y le he contado su historia - Hermione abrió los ojos en claro gesto de preocupación - Ron es un hombre de mi entera confianza, puede estar tranquila, además si quiero ayudarla necesitaré que él me ayude a mi – Ron asintió – Puede estar segura de que está en buenas manos Hermione. Nadie le hará daño mientras permanezca con usted.

Hermione lo miró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, las cuales trató de reprimir, pero una furtiva resbaló por su mejilla. Harry se la secó con el pulgar y le sonrió para reconfortarla.

Luna, que estaba a solo pasos de ellos los miró con suspicacia y luego su sonrisa se amplió pensando que la estadía de Hermione Granger en aquella casa iba a ser de lo más interesante. Ron a su lado estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo.

&&&&&&&&&&&

- Se siente bien estar en casa - dijo Tom Riddle bajando del taxi que lo llevó desde el aeropuerto hasta el hotel donde su asistente había reservado una habitación para él - Estas el alguna parte querida... y te voy a encontrar - susurró mirando hacia la ciudad que en ese momento empezaba a oscurecer. Sonrió y entró en el Hotel.

- Riddle... sí su nombre está aquí. Habitación nº 25 - dijo la recepcionista al alto hombre que estaba enfrente de ella - y también tiene un mensaje - agregó dándole un sobre. Tom inclinó la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento y salió del vestíbulo rumbo a los ascensores.

"_En cuanto llegues a tu habitación llámame. S.S." _

Un mensaje simple y conciso, pensó Tom arrugando la hoja de papel. Cuando entró en la habitación se dirigió al teléfono y marcó.

- ¿Estas solo? - fue lo primero que preguntó Severus al contestar.

- Claro que estoy solo - dijo Tom en tono de fastidio - acabo de llegar ¿recuerdas? aún no me he encontrado con ninguna camarera para llevarla a la cama -

- No me interesa tu vida sexual - escupió Severus - Dí instrucciones de que te dejaran el periódico de ayer sobre el mini bar. Allí encontrarás una fotografía de mi sobrina y todo lo relacionado con su escape. Puede que encuentres una pista. Si es así, síguela y encuentra a esa chiquilla - Luego cortó abruptamente.

Tom colgó y fue hasta el mini bar, destapó una cerveza y miró el periódico, allí en primera plana estaba la fotografía de una mujer de 20 años, pelo castaño y rizado y los ojos marrones, _Hermione Granger... _susurró Tom a la tenue luz de la habitación y en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa.

- Ya lo verás querida - susurró - voy a encontrarte... muy pronto estarás bajo mi control... y no habrá nada ni nadie que logré impedir que consume lo que antes no logré hacer... -

&&&&&&&&&&

La noticia de que Hermione Granger estaba en casa de los Potter fue, para sorpresa de la misma, bien recibida por la familia de Harry, Lily, su madre, resultó ser una mujer encantadora de quien Harry había heredado sus ojos, era amable y cariñosa y se mostró indignada cuando le contaron la historia de como la chica fue a parar a San Bartolomé. James, el padre, fue muy comprensivo también y se mostró gustoso en ayudar a su hijo para desenmascarar a Severus Snape.

Hermione suspiró, cuando escapó de aquel horrible lugar nunca se imaginó que acabaría en una casa donde todos se mostraran tan amables y comprensivos con ella. Ni en sus mejores sueños pensó que alguien creyera en su inocencia, pero ahora había gente que confiaba en su palabra, que creía en ella y eso la llenaba de esperanza. Pensó en Harry y su promesa de que nunca más dejaría que le hicieran daño, lo conocía hace un par de días pero se había convertido en un amigo a quien podía acudir cuando tenía dudas o temores respecto a cualquier cosa que aparecía en las noticias y en los periódicos, y él siempre tenía palabras de aliento y consuelo cuando ella las necesitaba. Sí, lo conocía hace poco, pero se estaba dando cuenta de que la gratitud que sentía en un principio por aquel hombre se estaba convirtiendo en algo más profundo.

- Estás un poco pensativa hoy - dijo Lily, estaban en la terraza compartiendo una taza de té - ¿Sucede algo malo? -

Hermione sacudió la cabeza - No pasa nada... estaba pensando en todo lo que me ha pasado en los últimos días, es todo - dijo - Y en lo afortunada que soy por haber entrado precisamente en esta casa -

- Estás en buenas manos ahora - dijo Lily sonriendo con dulzura, a Hermione se le aguaron los ojos de inmediato - No tienes porque preocuparte, mi hijo se encargará de que nada te pase.. y yo desde luego lo ayudaré -

- Buenos días a ambas - saludó Luna entrando con un par de bolsas en las manos, se sentó junto a Lily - He traído ropa para ti Hermione, estoy segura de que te quedará preciosa -

- No tienes porqué preocuparte por eso Luna - dijo Hermione - estoy muy cómoda con las ropas que me ha facilitado Hanna -

Lily negó - Nada de eso señorita, Hanna es muy amable pero me temo que no es de la misma talla que tú... en esos vaqueros que llevas puestos deben caber por lo menos dos personas más - Luna rió - Vamos a ver que a traído Luna para ti -

- Ya lo verán - dijo la aludida levantando las bolsas - esto es solo la muestra, en el auto tengo por lo menos siete bolsas iguales a esta - Hermione suspiró resignada y siguió a las dos mujeres al interior de la casa.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cho Chang aparcó su automóvil afuera de la entrada principal de la casa de su prometido, se miró por última vez en el espejo retrovisor el maquillaje y salió del auto. Tenía que hablar con Harry de la lista de invitados para la fiesta de compromiso que se celebraría en unos días.

- Buenos días señorita Chang - saludó educadamente Patrick abriendo la puerta.

- Está Harry? - preguntó la chica sin siquiera saludar al mayordomo - Necesito hablar con él en forma urgente -

- Está en la sala - dijo el hombre - Por favor pase.

Cho no se molestó en agradecer y se fue al encuentro de su prometido, allí también estaban su padre y su mejor amigo, los tres reían animadamente cuando la joven entró.

- Buenas tardes - dijo Cho con una sonrisa - Lamento interrumpir la amena charla, pero necesito hablar contigo cariño -

- Hola Cho - saludó Harry levantándose y saludando con un beso a su novia - No te esperaba hasta más tarde -

- Se presentó un problema con la lista de invitados y necesito consultarlo contigo - respondió mirando tiernamente a Harry.

- De acuerdo¿te parece si vamos al estudio? - preguntó.

- No es necesario - dijo James - Ron y yo los dejaremos solos... ¿porqué no vamos a ver donde se metieron nuestras respectivas mujeres? - preguntó al pelirrojo. Este aceptó gustoso.

&&&&&&&&&&&

- Es una mujer insoportable - susurró Ron cuando salieron de la sala - No se como permites que tu hijo se case con ella -

James se encogió de hombros - Es su voluntad Ron - dijo - No puedo obligarlo a lo contrario, ya conoces lo testarudo que es. A mi tampoco me gusta la idea de que se case con ella, pero si está enamorado no podemos hacer nada por impedirlo - Ron bufó.

- ¿Impedir qué? - preguntó Lily bajando las escaleras junto a Luna. Ambas venían muy contentas.

- Nada cariño... Cho acaba de llegar - explicó James.

- Ahora entiendo la cara de fastidio de mi marido - dijo Luna acercándose a Ron y saludándolo con un beso.

- ¿Por qué están de tan buen humor? - preguntó Ron mirando a su esposa fijamente, Luna rió.

- Hemos obligado a Hermione a que se ponga la ropa que Luna trajo para ella - contestó Lily - tu esposa tiene un gran poder de persuasión -

- Han hecho un gran trabajo - dijo James mirando hacia las escaleras - Te ves preciosa querida -

Hermione estaba de pie en los escalones, vestida con una falda rosa pálido y unas botas de tacón a juego, la blusa era de color blanca con bordados y el pelo lo llevaba suelto dejando que la cascada de relucientes rizos castaños cayera graciosamente sobre sus hombros y espalda. Ante el comentario de James se sonrojó - No es para tanto señor Potter - dijo.

- Lo que dice James es cierto - dijo Ron - déjame decirte que las ropas de Hanna no te favorecían en lo absoluto -

Hermione terminó de bajar las escaleras en el preciso instante que Harry y Cho salían de sala. Él se quedó sin palabras al ver a Hermione, se veía simplemente preciosa y algo en su interior se removió, ya en varias ocasiones le había parecido que era linda, pero nunca fue tan consiente de su belleza como en ese momento.

- ¿Quién es ella? - preguntó Cho - ¿tú cara se me hace conocida? -

Hermione palideció y con la mirada suplicó a Harry ayuda, esté sin embargo no dijo una palabra, fue James quien habló - Jane Stevens- dijo, recordando que en alguna oportunidad Hermione le comentó que su segundo nombre era Jane - Es hija de unos amigos nuestros y está pasando una temporada como invitada de Lily y mía - explicó tranquilamente.

Cho la miró de pies a cabeza - Es un placer Jane - dijo con una sonrisa un poco forzada. Era obvio que la presencia de Hermione no le hacia mucha gracia.

- El gusto es mío - contestó Hermione rezando por dentro para que aquella mujer no la reconociera - señorita...

- Chang - dijo - Cho Chang, aunque eso será por poco tiempo - Hermione la miró sin comprender - Muy pronto seré la señora Potter... Harry y yo nos casaremos en un mes -

Hermione se paralizó en su sitio y sintió una punzada en el pecho, nadie le había comentado que Harry estaba comprometido. Impresionada lo miró a los ojos por un breve momento y bajó la vista de inmediato. En algún momento había pensado que podría haber algo en la forma que él la miraba o en la ferviente intención de ayudarla, por un momento tuvo la ilusión de que él sintiera lo mismo que estaba empezando a sentir ella, pero al enterarse de que se casaba con Cho se dio cuenta de repente que todo había sido una ilusión. La prometida de Harry era una mujer bella y distinguida, eso se notaba a kilómetros, con su cabello negro y su figura sacada de un molde de pronto Hermione se sintió una cucaracha, en ese momento deseó estar en cualquier parte menos frente a la "feliz pareja". Luna se le acercó y le tomó del brazo suavemente - Vamos Jane, debes estar cansada luego del viaje - le dijo al darse cuenta que la noticia del inminente matrimonio de Harry la había afectado -

Lily la secundó - Te llevaré a tu habitación querida - dijo tratando de esbozar una sonrisa - Así podrás descansar y te ayudaremos a desempacar -

- Fue un placer conocerte Jane - dijo Cho cuando las tres mujeres subían las escaleras, Hermione simplemente asintió y siguió subiendo sin atreverse a mirar atrás - ¿Acaba de llegar¿De donde? - preguntó. Ron miró a James un poco incomodo.

- De Suiza - dijo Harry de pronto - Los padres de Jane viven allá desde hace años ¿cierto papá? - James lo miró un momento y asintió, al parecer su hijo acababa de bajar de su nube - ¿te quedarás a almorzar con nosotros? - le preguntó a Cho. Ron rodó los ojos.

- No puedo cielo - dijo Cho moviendo la cabeza - tengo que hacer los cambios en la lista de invitados ¿recuerdas? y también debo recoger a mi madre en el aeropuerto. Nos veremos mañana en el almuerzo de mi familia está bien? -

Harry asintió y despidió a su novia con un corto beso en los labios. Cuando los tres hombres se quedaron nuevamente solos se quedaron en un silencio incomodo que fue roto por el auto de Cho que se alejaba en ese momento.

- Estuvo cerca - dijo Ron mirando a su amigo - Gracias a Dios que Cho solo lee las páginas sociales de los periódicos -

James se rió del comentario y Harry estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero la oportuna llegada de Patrick lo detuvo - El almuerzo está servido señores - dijo con total rectitud.

- Gracias Patrick - respondió James - ¿Puedes avisarle a mi esposa? Dile que estaremos esperándolas en el comedor - el mayordomo asintió y subió las escaleras - Señores, por favor, pasemos que me muero de hambre -

&&&&&&&&&&

Luego de hacer los arreglos con Cho y del almuerzo, al que Hermione no había ido excusándose de dolor de cabeza, Harry se paseaba por su despacho con el ceño fruncido y con un extraño nudo en la boca del estomago, no podía sacarse de la cabeza la cara de Hermione al enterarse de que Cho y él iban a casarse. Se sentía en cierto modo culpable y eso, se justificaba, era porque no le había advertido nada acerca de su inminente enlace con Cho Chang, una de las hijas del rico e influyente embajador de Japón en Londres. Era una mujer educada, fina y elegante y estaba seguro de haber hecho una buena elección, aunque claro estaba que sus padres y amigos no pensaran lo mismo.

Estaba consiente de que su futura esposa no era de su agrado, en una ocasión oyó, sin querer, que su madre le decía a Ginny, la hermana de Ron, que Cho no era la mujer adecuada para su único hijo y James tenía la misma opinión, pero ambos sabían que no tenían porqué entrometerse en las decisiones de su hijo. De todas formas le preocupaba el hecho de que Cho no cayera bien en su núcleo más cercano.

- Lamento interrumpir - dijo la voz de Hermione desde la puerta. A Harry le dio vuelvo el corazón al verla vestida solo con un camisón y una bata, se veía adorable y se reprendió mentalmente por pensar eso.

- No se preocupe - dijo con la voz ronca de repente - Estaba por ir a dormir, dígame que puedo hacer por usted -

Hermione entró en el despacho y se quedó de pie junto a la puerta con la vista baja, parecía tímida y nerviosa y Harry tuvo de pronto la imperiosa necesidad de abrazarla, pero se contuvo y se quedó junto a la chimenea.

- Tengo una pregunta que hacerle - dijo - ya sé que va a casarse pronto, pero Luna me comentó que además habrá una fiesta de compromiso, habrá mucha gente aquí esa noche, y no sé si sea correcto que me quede, alguien podría reconocerme -

Harry se acercó a ella lentamente - La fiesta es dentro de dos semanas, puede que para entonces ya esté libre de las garras de su tío - dijo.

Hermione levantó la vista y Harry se perdió en ese mar marrón y cristalino - Pero no es seguro, aunque deseo con todas mis fuerzas que así sea - dijo ella en un susurro - No quiero arriesgarme y tampoco quiero arriesgarlos a ustedes. Me han tratado como hace mucho nadie lo hacia, su madre ha sido muy amable conmigo y su padre todo un caballero. Luna se convirtió en una amiga valiosa y Ron también, por eso no quiero que tengan problemas por mi culpa - su labio tembló y reprimió un sollozo - Puede que alguien me vea esa noche en esta casa y me reconozca, no quiero que la noche que debería ser la más importante en su vida se transforme en un escándalo por mi culpa – dijo.

Harry la observó en silencio, parecía tan frágil, con el cuerpo temblando ligeramente debido a los nervios y con los ojos a punto de derramar las lágrimas que clamaban por salir. Miró su boca y estuvo a punto de perder el control cuando la vio morderse el labio inferior, la había visto hacerlo en varias ocasiones, pero solo ahora se daba cuenta de que le parecía tremendamente sexy y provocador. Demonios, se supone que no debería pensar esas cosas con respecto a ella, pero lo estaba haciendo de todos modos y eso no le agradaba. Se suponía que sus intenciones eran ayudarla y nada más.

- Le prometo que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que no tenga que ocultarse Hermione - le dijo. Ella lo miró a los ojos - En caso de que para la fiesta de compromiso usted continúe en peligro veremos que hacer en ese momento -

Hermione le tomó las manos - No se como pagarle todo lo que está haciendo por mí - murmuró -

- Para empezar podría dejar de tratarme contacto respeto - dijo Harry sonriendo - eso de "usted" me hace sentir como un viejo -

- De acuerdo, pero solo si usted... perdón, si _tú _haces lo mismo - contestó, Harry asintió -

Se quedaron los dos en silencio y mirándose a los ojos, ella aún con las manos de él entre las suyas y no supieron como ni porqué, pero de pronto ambos se vieron unidos en un beso que los dejó sin aliento.

_Continuará..._

**Notas:**

Espero que les haya gustado, siento la demora, pero me costó un poco armar el capitulo.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus lindos reviews.

Hermionita; Arsami; pgranger; Arissita; Mayiya; Mire; Hermy.hphr. son muy lindas al escribir… me emocionan sus lindas y alentadoras palabras.

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.. que prometo estará un poco más movido ñana ñaca…..

besos


	4. Dudas y el compromiso se acerca

Fue un beso tierno al principio, pero con el correr de los segundos se hizo más apasionado, y fue entonces cuando Harry se dio cuenta del deseo que sentía por ella y como si le hubieran dado una descarga eléctrica se apartó respirando entrecortadamente y dirigió al escritorio dándole la espalda. No se sentía capaz de mirarla a la cara.

El silencio que siguió fue uno de los más incómodos que habían tenido en mucho tiempo, no sabía como pedir disculpas y no estaba seguro tampoco de querer hacerlo.

- Lo siento – murmuró Hermione despacio y la escuchó abrir la puerta y salir la habitación.

Después nuevamente silencio. Tenía ganas de salir corriendo tras ella y exigir que hablaran del asunto, pero las piernas no le obedecían, estaba demasiado aturdido por lo que acababa de pasar e inconscientemente se pasó la mano por los labios en una suave caricia. Nunca antes había sentido nada parecido al besar a una mujer. Con Cho había experimentado la pasión propia de un hombre, pero con Hermione había sido completamente diferente, la calidez que sintió al posar sus labios en los de ella no la había sentido con nadie y la manera en que ella le respondió… inmediatamente la imagen de ella con el pelo rizado y suelto y la sonrisa cálida que solía brindarle le nubló todos los demás pensamientos. Sacudió la cabeza con rapidez, reprendiéndose mentalmente, era un hombre comprometido y en pocas semanas sería un hombre casado con una bella mujer que estaba seguro que lo amaba, lo malo, se dijo, es que con ese beso Hermione despertó las dudas respecto a su matrimonio… dudas que había creído enterradas desde hacía mucho.

&&&&

- En que estaba pensando – se lamentó Hermione, estaba tendida en su cama mirando a un punto fijo en el techo y repasando una y otra vez la escena que acababa de protagonizar con Harry – ¿Ahora como voy a mirarlo a la cara? Eres una tonta Hermione… es un hombre comprometido… ¡sácalo de tú cabeza!.

Decirlo era fácil, pensó, pero hacerlo no lo era en absoluto, estaba enamorada de un hombre que no era para ella y por Dios cómo dolía – Está a punto de casarse – dijo en voz alta – tengo que enterrar este sentimiento…

Harry era sólo un amigo, el mejor que tenía y no estaba dispuesta a perder su amistad por el hecho de estar perdidamente enamorada de él. La había alojado en su casa arriesgándose a tener problemas con la policía y estaba haciendo todo a su alcance para que recuperara lo que por derecho le pertenecía. Gratitud… esa era todo lo que podía sentir por él, nada más, nada de amor, ni siquiera cariño, una inmensa gratitud... tenía que convencerse de eso.

&&&&&

Severus entró en el vestíbulo del hotel y se sentó en el cómodo sofá de cuero del hall, mientras esperaba tomó uno de los periódicos de la mesita de centro y leyó el encabezado "Boda Potter-Chang", torció la boca en una mueca de asco y siguió leyendo "Esta noche James Potter, conocido empresario nacional y dueño de varias compañías transnacionales celebrará el compromiso de su único hijo, el exitoso y respetado abogado Harry Potter con la bella Cho Chang, hija del embajador de Japón. La fiesta, han manifestado algunos amigos de la pareja, será algo íntimo"

- Es el evento de año - dijo una voz burlona, Severus miró a Tom con gesto aburrido - ¿Estás invitado?

- Claro que no - respondió - James Potter es un enemigo declarado. Ha interferido en muchos de mis negocios... no para ayudarme precisamente -

- Si quieres puedo encargarme de él - dijo Tom sonriendo -

Severus pareció meditarlo un momento, luego movió la mano quitándole importancia - Déjalo... competir con él resulta interesante...- su cara se volvió seria - Has estado investigando por dos días... ¿has tenido alguna noticia? - preguntó.

Tom negó con la cabeza - Parece que a nuestra querida Hermione se la tragó la tierra. Fui hasta el psiquiátrico para orientarme y tratar de imaginar que camino tomó luego de su escape pero... -

- No quiero excusas Riddle - dijo Severus - Esa chiquilla tiene que aparecer... ¿tienes idea de lo que está en riesgo con ella dando vueltas por ahí?

Tom frunció el ceño - Tienes que darme tiempo, además no es fácil, recuerda que la policía también está tras ella -

- Debes encontrarla - dijo y se levantó - No quiero errores Tom, quiero a Hermione, me da igual el estado en que me la traigas...

Tom cogió el periódico y se levantó también rumbo al comedor, claro que encontraría a Hermione, era una promesa que se había hecho hace mucho tiempo.

&&&&&&&&&&

Esa noche estaría inevitablemente comprometido, Harry nunca fue tan consiente del hecho hasta que vio su casa repleta de gente trayendo comida, arreglos florales y todo tipo de bebidas.

- Será un gran acontecimiento - dijo James a su hijo mirando por las ventanas de la sala hacia el jardín, donde la madre de Cho daba ordenes a diestra y siniestra - Tú madre está con un fuerte dolor de cabeza debido a todo el ajetreo que ha ocasionado tu futura suegra -

Harry hizo una mueca - Lo lamento, pero no tuve tiempo de decirle a Cho que quería una fiesta más intima - dijo.

- No te preocupes - dijo James - Estoy seguro de que tu madre aprueba esto, después de todo eres nuestro único hijo, es solo que no estamos acostumbrados a tanto alboroto en casa, pero cambiemos de tema - dijo sentándose frente a su hijo - cuéntame como van las cosas referente a Hermione -

Inmediatamente a su mente vino la imagen de Hermione entre sus brazos con los labios sobre los suyos y tuvo que contenerse para no contarle a su padre lo que había pasado.

- He contratado a un detective para que investigue a las personas que acudieron como testigos en el juicio - dijo - espero que pueda averiguar algo -

- Pobre chica - se lamentó James - ha sufrido mucho... espero que puedas hacer algo por ella -

- Hay algo que me preocupa - dijo Harry - esta noche la casa estará llena de gente ¿no crees alguien pueda reconocerla?

James se quedó callado unos momentos, mirando por la ventana como la madre de Cho daba ordenes al pobre Patrick de como debían ir decoradas las mesas.

- Hace días que quiero preguntarte algo hijo - dijo calmadamente - pero no había encontrado la oportunidad de hacerlo -

Harry miró a su padre - Dime ¿de qué se trata? - preguntó.

- Es sobre Hermione - respondió mirándolo a la cara - Tengo que confesar que me sorprende la actitud que has tomado respecto a ella, Harry... y quiero saber porque tienes tanto empeño en ayudarla -

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, hace un par de días habría contestado que simplemente se debía a su vocación y ganas de ayudar a alguien desvalido, pero después del beso que compartieron la noche anterior ya no estaba tan seguro de que esa fuera la única razón para ayudarla y defenderla.

James miró a su hijo por largos segundos, había esperado una respuesta inmediata y le sorprendió que no hablara enseguida, se preguntó que estaría pasando por su cabeza en ese momento.

- Estoy confundido, papá - dijo Harry al fin suspirando - anoche pasó algo entre Hermione y yo que me dejó con las ideas revueltas -

James sonrió - ¿Se besaron? - Harry asintió sorprendido por una pregunta tan directa - Si tu madre se entera de ello no dudará en hacerla de Cupido - dijo sonriendo, _al parecer_, pensó Harry, _la idea no le molesta para nada_ - Dime una cosa hijo... ¿qué sientes por ella? -

- No lo sé - fue su sincera respuesta - pero con un simple beso me ha hecho olvidar todo menos a ella -

- Harry, no soy quien para decirte qué hacer, siempre has tomado tus propias decisiones y lo has hecho bien hasta ahora - dijo James - pero quiero que pienses en esto, dentro de pocas horas estarás comprometido con Cho y si sientes algo por Hermione, lo suficiente para confundirte creo que deberías pensarlo mejor -

- No puedo hacerle esto a Cho, papá - dijo meneando la cabeza - Me odiaría si cancelo todo, además piensa en los invitados...

- Sabes que a tu madre y a mi poco nos importa lo que diga la gente - dijo James mirando a su hijo - No podemos basar nuestras decisiones en lo que digan los demás hijo, si estás confundido respecto a lo que sientes te apoyaremos si quieres cancelar esto. Piénsalo, puede que mañana ya sea demasiado tarde - dijo y salió de la habitación.

Harry se quedó ahí, de pie mirando la puerta por la que su padre había salido, por un lado aliviado de haberle contado lo que estaba sintiendo, pero por el otro confundido porque aún no sabía qué hacer.

&&&&&&

Lily suspiró cansinamente, llevaba más de una hora tratando de convencer a Hermione de que se arreglara y bajara a la fiesta, pero había resultado una misión imposible.

- Nadie va a reconocerte, cariño - dijo mirando hacia la puerta del baño, donde Hermione se había refugiado de sus insistentes suplicas.

- Claro que lo harán - replicó - Mi fotografía ha estado circulando por televisión y en los periódicos toda la semana, no puedo arriesgarme y no puedo arriesgarlos a ustedes -

- No nos están arriesgando a nada - dijo Lily - tenme confianza, Herms, te dejaré tan deslumbrante que nadie pensará que eres la misma mujer que aparece en esas fotografías.

Hermione salió del baño - ¿Y si no es así? - preguntó - ¿Si de todas maneras alguién me descubre? Harry y ustedes tendrán problemas. No quiero que los tengan por mi culpa -

Lily la miró, parecía una gatita asustada y la abrazó para reconfortarla - Nada va a pasar, te prometo que nadie va a reconocerte - dijo. Hermione esbozó una sonrisa y eso fue suficiente para Lily. Entusiasmada comenzó a mostrarle todos los vestidos que Luna y ella habían escogido para esa noche.

&&&&&&

Tom detuvo el auto a un lado del camino que llevaba recorriendo por casi una hora. Había salido de San Bartolomé tratando de seguir la ruta que creyó que Hermione habría tomado para escapar, pero era casi imposible huir por ahí, era un camino desierto, que parecía no conducir a ninguna parte. Pero tenía una corazonada, estaba casi seguro que ella había tomado aquel camino. El día que escapó, como había averiguado, llovió toda la noche, por lo que suponiendo que tomara ese camino debió guarecerse en algún sitio, era ilógico que caminara toda la noche bajo la lluvia. Estaba seguro de que ella había tomado ese camino, podía sentirlo.

Volvió a encender el auto y tomó nuevamente el camino, debía conducirlo a alguna parte, pensó, y era en ese lugar donde su pequeña Herms debía estar escondida del mundo.

De pronto a lo lejos divisó unas luces y aceleró el auto para ver de dónde provenían, se llevó una sorpresa al ver que eran las luces de dos faroles que adornaban los pilares de un inmensa puerta de metal, salió del auto y escaló uno de los muros, que eran de casi dos metros de alto, pero no representaban mayor dificultad para él. Era una casa, no una cualquiera, sino una mansión enorme rodeada de frondosos árboles. Bajó del muro y estaba por irse cuando una idea cruzó por su mente, quizás Hermione estaba escondida es esa casa, pero descartó la idea enseguida, nadie en su sano juicio albergaría a una loca que escapó del manicomio y era buscada por la policía.

- Es imposible - se dijo, subió a su auto y prendió la radio, pero algo llamó su atención antes de que encendiera el motor y volvió a bajar del auto - Pero mira nada más... con que estoy nada más y nada menos que en la mansión de los Potter... Si mal no recuerdo darán una fiesta esta noche - dijo en voz baja y una sonrisa curvó sus labios - Sería interesante asistir a ella.

Mientras Tom pensaba en las posibilidades de colarse en la fiesta de los Potter, Hermione al otro lado del muro se probaba por última vez el vestido negro que había escogido para aquella noche, sin saber que su aparente seguridad estaba a horas de acabar.

_**Continuará**_

Sí, lo sé, me he demorado mucho más de lo que tenía previsto, pero la inspiración simplemente no llegaba y realmente me costó armar el capítulo, que ojalá les guste porque juro que me esforcé para cumplir con las expectativas de mi publico...

Ya, no los entretengo más y prometo prometo prometo que el próximo capítulo no demorará tanto...


	5. Te encontré

**_Capitulo 5: Te encontré_**…

Es la noche perfecta para una fiesta, pensó Hermione mirando por la ventana de su habitación hacia el jardín, donde varios de los invitados reían y hablaban animadamente, todo estaba perfectamente decorado y el jardín resplandecía con los miles de faroles y velas que la madre de Cho había encargado para la ocasión.

- Hermione... ¿estás lista? - preguntó Luna entrando en la habitación, vestía un sencillo, pero elegante vestido color blanco y llevaba el pelo recogido en un cuidadoso moño - ¿Estás bien? - preguntó al verla apoyada en la ventana.

Hermione asintió y trató de sonreír a la que en poco tiempo se había convertido en su mejor amiga, Luna la miró un momento y enseguida entendió que no estaba bien.

- Sé que es difícil para ti - dijo acercándose a la ventana, junto a su amiga - pero tienes que ser fuerte, Herms.

- No es tan sencillo - respondió - Yo lo quiero, Luna, en pocos días se convirtió en el amor de mi vida y no sé como voy a soportar verlo comprometerse con otra mujer...-

Luna asintió - Lo sé, y estaré allí para lo que necesites, ahora vamos a vestirte y arreglar ese cabello - dijo con voz cantarina logrando hacer reír a Hermione.

- Así me gusta, esa sonrisa no debe desaparecer de esa linda carita que tienes - dijo Luna.

&&&&&&

- Felicitaciones, Lily, es una fiesta excelente - dijo una mujer pelirroja acercándose junto a su marido al matrimonio Potter -

Lily sonrió - Que gusto verte, Molly, me alegra de que vinieras, eres la única cara amiga que he visto en este mar de gente - dijo, James a su lado rió.

- Supongo que la culpable es la madre de tu futura nuera - dijo Molly, Lily asintió - No me extraña, esa mujer siempre ha sido adicta a las grandes celebraciones -

- Porque no dejamos que las mujeres se entretengan en lo suyo - dijo James a Arthur Weasley, marido de Molly - Mejor vamos a tomar algo ¿te parece? -

- Es una excelente idea - dijo Arthur sonriendo - señoras, si nos permiten nos retiramos para que puedan hablar en paz -

Lily rió y Molly miró a su marido ceñuda mientras lo veía alejarse junto a James.

- Gracias por rescatarme - dijo Arthur a James ya en el bar - Cuando Molly se pone a hablar no hay quien la pare.

James rió - Y dime amigo, ¿has venido solo con Molly? - preguntó.

- Ginny también vino - dijo buscando a su hija con la mirada, pero no la encontró - Supongo que fue en busca de Luna -

- Luna está adentro acompañando a Ron y Harry - explicó James - ¿Draco ya regresó de su viaje?

Arthur asintió - Lo hizo esta mañana, dijo que no podía perderse la fiesta de compromiso de Harry y por eso adelantó el viaje -

- Ginny debe estar feliz - dijo James.

- Claro que sí, ella fue a buscarlo al aeropuerto -

&&&&&&&

- ¿No pensarás en escapar verdad? - preguntó un hombre rubio, entrando en el estudio donde Harry y Ron compartían una copa.

- Pero mira nada más - dijo Ron levantándose para saludar a su cuñado - Has vuelto justo a tiempo -

Draco sonrió y estrechó la mano de Ron - No me perdería esta fiesta por nada, adelanté mi viaje para poder estar aquí y acompañar a mi amigo en un momento tan importante -

- No son necesarios los sarcasmos - replicó Harry saludando a su amigo - Pero debo admitir que los extrañaba -

- Lo sé... es imposible que vivan separados de mi - dijo el rubio, Ron rió.

- ¿Otra vez alardeando? - preguntó una voz desde la puerta, los tres caballeros se volvieron para ver a una hermosa pelirroja enfundada en un vestido negro. Ron fue el primero en acercarse a su hermana - ¿Cómo estás, Ron? -

- Muy bien gracias ¿y tú? - preguntó abrazándola - ¿Cómo está el bebe?

Ginny sonrió y acarició su aún plano vientre con gesto maternal - Perfectamente, mi esposo se ha encargado de que mi embarazo vaya de maravilla con todos los cuidados que me da -dijo, luego miró a Harry - Me da gusto verte, pero me pregunto porque están los tres aquí cuando deberían estar afuera celebrando y a Luna tampoco la he visto -

- Estamos preparando mentalmente a Harry para lo que le espera - dijo Ron riendo - y en cuanto a mi esposa está arriba ayudando a Hermione a arreglarse.

Ginny lo miró extrañada - ¿Quién es Hermione? - preguntó y Ron cayó en cuenta de su error, se volvió lentamente para ver a Harry con el ceño fruncido.

- Lo lamento, se me ha escapado - dijo -

- Siéntense - dijo Harry mirando a Draco y Ginny - les contaré todo, pero deben prometer que no dirán nada -

- Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros - dijo Draco -

En los siguientes quince minutos Harry y Ron se encargaron de poner al tanto al matrimonio Malfoy sobre Hermione y su situación. Draco inmediatamente se ofreció para ayudar y Ginny se mostró encantada de conocer a la chica, además fue la única en darse cuenta del extraño brillo en los ojos del abogado cada vez que mencionada el nombre de su "cliente". La menor de los hermanos Weasley tenía el leve presentimiento de que aquella mujer no sólo había irrumpido en la vida de Harry sino también en su corazón.

Cuando salieron del estudio para reunirse con los invitados se quedaron al pie de las escaleras por donde una risueña Luna bajaba acompañada de Hermione. Harry simplemente se quedó sin palabras, no la había visto desde la noche anterior cuando se besaron y ahora que volvía a mirarla le parecía más deseable que nunca, con ese vestido negro de seda y el pelo completamente liso estaba más hermosa que nunca.

- Lamento la demora - dijo Luna acercándose a su esposo, Hermione se quedó al pie de la escalera, mirando con cierto temor a Ginny y Draco - Pero la señorita no quería ponerse este vestido, tuve que hacerlo por las malas -

Draco rió - Pues déjame decirte que has hecho un excelente trabajo - miró a Hermione – Señorita, es un placer conocerla y déjeme decirle que luce preciosa -

- Lo que dice este tipo es cierto - dijo Ron sonriendo - te vez muy linda, Hermione - Al oír su nombre Hermione abrió los ojos horrorizada, Harry se acercó a ella.

- Tranquila - le dijo tomando su mano, inmediatamente ella se sonrojó - Ellos son de mi entera confianza - explicó acariciando inconscientemente su rostro.

Los presentes miraron la escena con curiosidad y Luna rió, por lo visto Harry se olvidaba de todo cuando Hermione estaba cerca de él.

- Permíteme que presente a esta encantadora pareja - dijo la rubia sacando a Harry de su burbuja - Hermione, ellos son el matrimonio Malfoy, ella es Ginny - la aludida sonrió y la saludó con la mano - y este apuesto hombre es su esposo Draco - Ron bufó ante el halago y Draco sonrió también.

- Es un placer conocerlos - susurró Hermione.

- El gusto es nuestro - dijo Draco - y tenga cuidado, nosotros somos unas tumbas y no diremos nada respecto a usted. Puede contar con nuestra ayuda incondicional desde ahora - dijo.

- Harry y mi hermano nos han contado por todo lo que ha pasado y créame que lo lamento mucho - dijo Ginny, Hermione se sintió inmensamente agradecida con la pareja.

- La fiesta es afuera - dijo una voz a espaldas del grupo, al volverse vieron a Cho con un vestido rojo y una cara que no era muy agradable - estamos esperando por ti, cariño - dijo tomando a Harry de la mano.

- Fue nuestra culpa - dijo Luna tratando de contener la risa ante la cara de Cho - hemos entretenido a tu novio con anécdotas sobre el matrimonio, a ver si así se arrepiente - Cho la miró de mala manera, pero Luna no se dio por aludida y tomando el brazo de su esposo salió al jardín, donde la fiesta estaba en su apogeo.

- ¡Draco! - exclamó entonces la prometida de Harry - No sabía que ya habías vuelto de tu viaje, es un gusto que hayas venido, para Harry y para mi es una noche especial y habría sido una pena que te la perdieras - dijo.

- Adelanté mi viaje, extrañaba a mi esposa y quería acompañar a mi amigo por supuesto - dijo con un tono completamente diferente al que había usado con Hermione momentos antes, al parecer la Cho no era bien recibida entre los amigos de Harry.

- Jane, querida - dijo Cho entonces volviéndose hacia Hermione - estás muy linda con ese vestido, espero que te diviertas esta noche -

Hermione asintió, incomoda de pronto, no podía soportar verlos juntos... aquella noche iba a ser una verdadera tortura para ella y Ginny pareció darse cuenta así que dijo - Que te parece si vamos afuera y te presento a mis padres - Hermione se lo agradeció infinitamente.

- Es una buena idea - dijo Draco, vamos, Jane, estoy seguro de que te caerán bien.

Cuando se retiraron Harry pudo relajarse, había resultado demasiado incomodo tener a Hermione y a Cho tan cerca.

- Es extraño - dijo Cho de pronto, Harry la miró para que se explicara mejor - es la amiga de tú madre, sigo teniendo la sensación de haberla visto antes...

- Señor, su madre lo está llamando - interrumpió oportunamente Patrick entrando en la casa.

- Vamos - le dijo a Cho, ésta tomó su brazo y salieron al jardín.

&&&&&&

Tom Riddle se puso su mejor traje esa noche, subió al lujoso auto que alquiló para la ocasión y emprendió camino hacia la mansión que había visto esa misma tarde, eran las nueve de la noche y el aire estaba fresco, como era habitual en Londres a esa hora. Llegó, después de media hora de conducir, a la puerta de la imponente casa, donde al parecer, la fiesta se hallaba en su apogeo. Cuando iba a entrar con el auto un guardia de seguridad lo detuvo y Tom sonrió.

- Buenas noches, señor - dijo el hombre - necesito ver su invitación -

- Por supuesto - dijo Tom buscando en la chaqueta de su traje, a los segundos puso cara de culpabilidad - Lo lamento mucho, me temo que he dejado la invitación en casa -

- Usted va a disculparme, pero tengo ordenes explicitas de la señora Lily de no dejar entrar a nadie sin su invitación - dijo el guardia.

Tom hizo uso de su sonrisa más cautivadora, con la que siempre conseguía todo - Lily siempre a sido una mujer precavida - dijo en tono casual, quizás si lograra convencer al tipo que conocía muy bien a la familia podía dejarlo pasar - Desde el colegio fue así, no ha cambiado en nada -

La expresión del guardia se suavizó y Tom supo que ya casi lo tenía en la bolsa - Supongo que el viejo James sigue también igual que siempre - dijo mirando al hombre que sonrió. Lo había logrado - No sea tan severo conmigo, apuesto a que soy la única persona en este lugar a quien se le olvidó traer su invitación. Hace tanto tiempo que no veo a mis viejos amigos y vine desde tan lejos... -

- De acuerdo, lo dejaré pasar - dijo el guardia - pero no le diga a nadie que he sido yo. Tom le guiñó un ojo y entró - Aún tienes encanto, Riddle - se dijo en voz alta, luego rompió a reír.

Luego de estacionar junto a los demás autos se encaminó al jardín, donde todos los invitados se encontraban charlando y bailando. Con la mirada recorrió el lugar y reconoció al abogado que en la mañana aparecía en primara plana, si mal no recordaba su nombre era Harry y era el hombre que se iba a comprometer con la hija del embajador. Se acercó un poco más y distinguió a James Potter, el enemigo declarado de Snape, estaba charlando animadamente con un hombre pelirrojo que aparentaba su edad y una linda mujer, también pelirroja, debía suponer que esa era Lily Potter ya que James le tenía firmemente atrapada por la cintura, era una mujer muy atractiva, decidió. Justo al lado de ellos había otro grupo, más joven, dos hombres; uno pelirrojo y el otro rubio; hablaban de algo un tanta serios y tres mujeres a su lado escuchaban atentamente, una era pelirroja y muy bonita, la otra era rubia y de aspecto soñador, y la tercera una castaña que al parecer estaba muy nerviosa, porque miraba hacia todos lados como buscando a alguien y entonces sucedió... Tom la miró de nuevo y sus ojos se encontraron con los castaños de aquella mujer, estaba más alta de lo que recordaba y mucho más bonita también... no podía creer su buena fortuna, se había colado esperando encontrar diversión y había encontrado algo mucho mejor que eso, la había encontrado a ella... a _su _Hermione. Sonrió lascivamente y de a poco fue acercándose a ella, que estaba como paralizada, los que la acompañaban estaban tan distraídos hablando que no se habían dado cuenta de nada.

Cuando la tuvo cerca no pudo menos que mirarla a la cara y sentir como de excitaba de pronto - Te he encontrado mi Hermione - dijo casi en un susurro - y esta vez no te escaparás de mi...

Hermione lo miraba sin poder creer aún lo que estaba pasando... ¿Cómo había terminado frente a frente con su peor pesadilla? ... Tenía que ser un sueño, un mal sueño del que tenía que despertar como fuera.

- ¿Es una pesadilla verdad? - preguntó con voz temblorosa -

- Claro que no cariño - dijo Tom acariciando su mejilla. Ella no opuso resistencia, estaba demasiado asustada - No es una pesadilla... es un hermoso sueño hecho realidad, al fin estamos juntos.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? - preguntó una voz a sus espaldas y Tom se encontró frente a unos ojos verdes que parecían echar chispas, pero no dijo nada - Le he preguntado qué está pasando...¿y quién es usted? -

Hermione miró a Harry y luego como saliendo de un trance se fijó que Ron y Draco se habían puesto a su lado.

- Un viejo amigo de Hermione - dijo Tom socarronamente.

- ¿Hermione? - preguntó Cho, que se había acercado a su novio - ¿Hermione?... ese nombre me suena de algún lugar... - dijo y de pronto su cara se transfiguró por la sorpresa y el horror - ¿Es la loca que se escapó de San Bartolomé? - gritó, llamando la atención de la mayoría de los invitados que estaban cerca.

Harry veía a Tom Riddle de una manera de que si las miradas mataran estaría tres metros bajo tierra y este se acercó más a Hermione.

- Así es... ella es Hermione Granger - dijo con voz calmada volviendo a acariciar su mejilla, ahora empapada por las lágrimas -

- Exijo una explicación, Harry - dijo Cho - me dijiste que esta mujer era amiga de tus padres, ¿cómo es posible que albergaras a una loca en esta casa?

Harry no dijo nada, estaba demasiado concentrado en Hermione, como para darle explicaciones a su histérica novia, se veía realmente aterrada y se preguntó que tendría aquel hombre para que Hermione temblara de esa manera. Parecía una gatita acorralada por un inmenso perro carnicero y eso no le gustó para nada, no soportaba verla así, frágil y asustada, sintió la imperiosa necesidad de abrazarla, pero se detuvo ante la mirada suplicante de ella. Le estaba pidiendo, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas, que no se acercara a ella y algo en su interior se removió.

- Es hora de irnos, Hermione - dijo Tom, quebrando el silencio que se había hecho de pronto - Tengo instrucciones de llevarte de vuelta a San Bart...

Luna soltó un gritito y tomó la mano de su esposo, estaba llorando al igual que Hermione.

Hermione miró a su alrededor y vio que todo el mundo estaba pendiente de lo que estaba pasando en aquel rincón, se sintió culpable por haber arruinado la fiesta de compromiso de Harry y también por hacer pasar esa vergüenza a Lily y James, que habían sido tan buenos con ella, pero tenía que irse, había sido un sueño maravilloso y una alegría haber encontrado a gente que no la juzgaba y la creía inocente, pero el cuento de hadas se había acabado, conocía a Tom Riddle y sabía lo que era capaz de hacer, lo mejor sería irse con él, así libraría a los Potter y el resto de su familia de aquel monstruo.

- Lo siento - dijo a Harry cuando pasó por su lado. Él simplemente la miró alejarse junto a aquel hombre.

- Eres una niña mala, Hermione - dijo Tom cuando caminaban rumbo al automóvil - Has hecho pasar a tu tío un mal rato.

Ella no dijo nada.

- Pero de todos modos te lo agradezco - siguió diciendo - Porque si no hubieras tomado la estúpida decisión de huir de aquel lugar, no habríamos podido reencontrarnos... ya verás, mi niña... cuando estemos lejos de este lugar terminaré lo que no pude hace años - dijo.

Hermione tembló y echó un vistazo hacia atrás, aún podía oír las voces de los invitados, pero su mente ya estaba muy lejos de aquel lugar, se había ido a un sitio donde las horribles palabras e imágenes de lo que había vivido no existían, como tampoco existía el hombre que en ese momento la metía dentro del lujoso Mercedes para llevarla lejos de la seguridad que había tenido por esa corta semana. Estaba en manos de Tom Riddle y solo Dios sabía que pasaría con ella a contar de ese momento.

_**Continuará…**_

_**N/A:**_

_En compensación por el atraso en el capítulo anterior he subido este nuevo más que rápido así que no se pueden quejar… Es un placer escribir para personas tan lindas como ustedes que siempre me dejan un lindo reviews._

_En especial quiero darle las gracias a pgranger por su ayuda con el fic._

_Como ven la historia ha dado un gran vuelco… y la seguridad de nuestra querida Herms ya no existe, pero prometo que no la haré sufrir mucho. Ya verán en el próximo capitulo Harry tomará un par de decisiones respecto a lo que pasó y les prometo que pronto estarán juntos nuevamente. _

_Besos para todos y mil gracias por seguir mi historia... solo espero que la "señora inspiración" no se vaya aún porque tengo mi cabezita loca llena de ideas para que siga siendo una historia entretenida y apasionante. _

_Cariños a todos….. DanytaHH_


	6. Una horrible pesadilla

_**Capítulo 6: Una horrible pesadilla…**_

Los murmullos de la gente que había presenciado todo de a poco se fueron apagando, en la mente de Harry solo estaba el angustiado rostro de Hermione cuando aquel sujeto la tomó del brazo y pasaron por su lado sin que él hiciera absolutamente nada. _¡¡Muévete!! _Gritó una voz en su interior y como movido por un resorte echó a correr hacia la salida, en busca de Hermione. A lo lejos vio como un auto encendía las luces para irse y todos sus sentidos se pusieron alertas, si aquel sujeto lograba salir de la casa con ella, era probable que no lo volviera a ver. Sintió pasos detrás y volvió la cabeza ligeramente sólo para ver como James, Ron y Draco lo seguían.

- ¡Has que detengan ese auto! - gritó por encima del hombro a su padre, quien se detuvo y salió disparado hacia la casa nuevamente.

Cuando llegó al final de las escaleras de la puerta principal de la casa ya era demasiado tarde, el auto salió como un bólido y salió al camino antes de que las puertas automáticas se cerraran.

- Maldición - gritó al vació - ¿Porqué demonios no reaccioné antes? -

Draco y Ron le dieron alcance y Ron se acercó poniendo la mano en su hombro - Nadie podía hacer nada, Harry, todo pasó demasiado rápido - dijo.

- Debí hacer algo - dijo Harry - no debí permitir que ese tipo se la llevara... ¿viste su cara Ron? estaba aterrada y yo no hice nada para impedir que se fuera -

- No es el momento de culparse - habló Draco - Lo que tenemos que hacer es volver a la casa y calmarnos, así como estás no puedes pensar bien, Harry, debemos planear qué haremos ahora y para eso necesitamos que estés con la cabeza fría -

Harry miró a sus amigos y luego hacia la salida prometiéndose en silencio que traería a Hermione de vuelta, aunque tuviera que poner el mundo al revés, la encontraría y la pondría bajo su protección nuevamente.

Horas más tarde Draco vio a Harry entrar en el salón con muy mal aspecto, estaba pálido y con la mirada perdida y sintió una gran tristeza, porque al igual que el resto de las personas que se encontraban reunidas allí sabía que su amigo no sentía sólo amistad por Hermione. Miró a Ginny sentada cerca de él y no pudo menos que pensar en que haría él si la apartaban de su lado tal como habían hecho hace unas horas con Hermione, la había conocido aquella misma noche, pero le pareció una mujer encantadora, inteligente y hermosa, además tenía el extraño poder de hacer que los ojos de su amigo brillaran con sólo verla y si eso no era amor simplemente no sabía lo que era. Ayudaría a su amigo a encontrarla, fuera como fuera traería a Hermione de regreso para que Harry volviera a sonreír.

El abogado sólo salió de su trance cuando Luna se acercó a él para darle un confortante abrazo, el cual agradeció infinitamente. Miró a su alrededor y vio a sus padres sentados cerca de la chimenea, James abrazaba a Lily mientras esta sollozaba en su hombro. Ginny sentada cerca de la ventana junto a Draco lo miraban con tristeza y Ron no se veía por ninguna parte.

- Está en el jardín - dijo Luna adivinando sus pensamientos - junto con Molly y Arthur, están organizando que retiren las cosas de anoche para que quede arreglado y limpio.

- Lo cual agradezco infinitamente - dijo James mirando por la ventana - en este momento Lily no se encuentra bien para atender ese tipo de labores -

- ¿Cómo estás? - preguntó Draco levantándose y yendo hacia su amigo - Parece como si no hubieras pegado un ojo.

- No lo hice - respondió Harry - no logré conciliar el sueño en toda la noche... no puedo sacarme de la cabeza a Hermione... -

Luna y Ginny se miraron un poco incómodas, fue la pelirroja quien habló entonces - Hace poco llegó Cho, está esperándote en la biblioteca - dijo.

Harry miró a su amiga y luego a sus padres, Lily se había calmado un poco - Debes ir con ella - le dijo su padre - Yo llevaré a tu madre para que descanse un poco -

- Iré a ayudar a Ron - anunció Luna y salió de la sala.

- Trataré de que Ginny duerma un poco - dijo Draco dándole la mano a su esposa - ¿Podemos usar uno de los cuartos de huéspedes James? -

- Claro que sí - respondió - Subamos y les mostraré donde la futura madre puede descansar -

Ginny sonrió agradecida, pero antes de salir se detuvo cerca de Harry - Iré enseguida, pero quiero decirle algo a mi amigo, Draco ¿puedes esperarme un momento? - su esposo asintió y salió con Lily y James - Me considero una mujer muy suspicaz, Harry - le dijo, éste la miró sin comprender - estuve contigo y Hermione por pocas horas, pero sabes que puedo ver cosas que los demás no, aunque creo que no pasa desapercibido para nadie que te haya visto con ella. Cuando la mirabas anoche tus ojos brillaban como no los había visto brillas jamás... ni siquiera con Cho tienes la misma reacción... te sugiero que pienses bien las cosas Harry, se nota a kilómetros que estás confundido y te sugiero que aclares tus ideas antes de que sea demasiado tarde - dijo tomando su mano, Harry suspiró cansinamente - Nunca antes te había visto tan desesperado por no poder ayudar a alguien, temo que te has enamorado de Hermione Granger y no quieres admitirlo - dijo se encaminó hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir se volvió y le sonrió - Y para que estés más tranquilo, creo que ella también te ama - y salió cerrando la puerta.

Harry se quedó allí, parado y con las últimas palabras de Ginny taladrándole la cabeza "_Te has enamorado de Hermione..."_, murmuró una voz en su interior, se había enamorado de Hermione, en tan sólo una semana había descubierto a una mujer fascinante, que a pesar de todo lo que había sufrido tenía esperanzas en un futuro mejor, un futuro que él mismo le había prometido cuando aceptó ayudarla a recuperar todo lo que su malvado tío le había arrebatado. Su sonrisa y sus ganas de vivir lo habían embargado de una ternura que había creído perdida hace mucho tiempo, aquella muchacha indefensa que encontró bajo una tormenta hace días se había colado en su corazón sin darse cuenta. Tenía que encontrarla, si era necesario movería cielo, mar y tierra hasta dar con su paradero, porque tenía la horrible sensación de que aquel sujeto se demoraría un poco en llevarla de vuelta al siquiátrico. Mientras salía de la sala para dirigirse hacia la biblioteca se preguntó quien sería aquel tipo, al parecer conocía bien a Hermione y por la reacción de ella no era alguien con quien quisiera irse por su voluntad. A su mente llegó la imagen de Hermione la noche anterior, con el rostro cubierto por las lágrimas e implorándole con la mirada que no se acercara a ella, recordó el terror en sus ojos al mirar a aquel sujeto y luego a Harry, maldito, los encontraría a ambos, le partiría la cara a ese hombre y le diría a ella sobre sus sentimientos, que la amaba y que a partir de ese momento su vida sería feliz, como había soñado de niña, se casaría con ella y tendrían hijos...

Cho miró a su novio entrar con una sonrisa en el rostro y por su mente pasó la posibilidad de que todo estaba bien nuevamente - Supongo que merezco una explicación - dijo sentándose en un sillón de cuero cercano a la chimenea.

Harry la contempló y se preguntó como había llegado a pedirle que se casara con él. Mentalmente hizo una comparación entre ella y Hermione donde la castaña ganaba en cada una de las categorías. Cho era linda, pero Hermione lo era más, Cho era inteligente, pero tenía la impresión de que Hermione le ganaba por mucho en ese ámbito, Hermione se hacía querer por todo el mundo que hasta ahora la había conocido, Cho en cambio apenas era soportada en su casa y por sus amigos por respeto a él.

- Lo que pasó anoche fue algo verdaderamente bochornoso - dijo con un tono de voz demasiado exagerado para Harry - No puedo creer aún que tú y tus padres hayan ayudado a una mujer que se escapó de una clínica mental, donde, debo añadir, estaba encerrada por intentar matar a su tía. Ahora todo el mundo está hablando de lo que pasó Harry, mis padres están furiosos y no los culpo, mi madre se esmeró para que la de anoche fuera una noche perfecta, pero todo se fue al demonio por culpa de esa loca... -

- No la insultes - dijo Harry de pronto con un tono nada amigable, Cho lo miró sorprendida - Ella no es ninguna loca -

- Es increíble que aún la defiendas - reclamó Cho poniéndose bruscamente de pie - Es una asesina, una loca que se escapó de un manicomio y tú la proteges como si fuera una santa... -

- Ella no es nada de lo que dices - dijo - Es una mujer encantadora, amable y llena de una ternura que no había visto nunca y la protejo porque tengo la certeza de que ella no hizo nada de lo que injustamente fue acusada hace un año y que provocó que la enviaran a ese horrible sitio -

- Es el lugar en el que se merece estar - replicó Cho - Te ha lavado el cerebro a ti y a toda tú familia... Harry reacciona por el amor de Dios, ella es una demente, no sé que hizo para que la acogieras en tu casa, quiero pensar que tampoco sabías quién era hasta anoche -

- Te equivocas - dijo - Sí sabía de quién se trataba cuando le pedí que se quedara aquí -

Cho lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos - ¿Tú le pediste que se quedara? ¿Y puedo saber que te llevó a tomar esa descabellada decisión?... ha salido en los periódicos y en televisión por días. Es una loca que se ha escapado de un manicomio y es peligrosa...

- Creo que esta conversación no nos lleva a ninguna parte, Cho - dijo - Creo en que es inocente de todo lo que se le acusa, en estos días conocí a una muchacha asustada que necesitaba desesperadamente de alguien que la ayudara -

Cho lo contempló por un largo rato con las maños apretadas y maldiciendo a esa mujer por aparecer en sus vidas y arruinar su fiesta de compromiso, pero si quería seguir al lado de Harry y casarse con él tendría que cambiar de táctica, al parecer su novio ya estaba completamente convencido de ayudarla. Ofender e insultar a aquella demente no lograría acercarlo a ella sino alejarlo, así que se tragó el orgullo y decidió cambiar de táctica.

- Puedo hablar con mi padre - dijo con una voz demasiado suave, para el gusto de Harry - quiero decir... es una persona influyente, podemos explicarle lo que ella te ha dicho y quizás logremos ayudarla... -

Harry la contempló unos segundos en silencio pero aún con sus reservas, era muy extraño que solo minutos antes estuviera exigiendo que se olvidara del asunto y ahora ofreciera ayudarle. Cho comenzó a hablar más rápido.

- Si estás tan confiado en que ella es inocente estoy segura de que mi padre puede lograr que la liberen enseguida - dijo acercándose a él - Y mientras él se ocupa de eso nosotros podemos seguir con los planes para la boda... Deja que mi padre se ocupe de ese asunto, amor. Nosotros ya tenemos suficiente con los preparativos de nuestro matrimonio como para que además sumes el caso de esa mujer... -

- Respecto a la boda, Cho - dijo Harry - creo que debemos hablar -

Cho se puso alerta ante el tono serio de Harry - Ha sido una larga noche - se apresuró a decir - Mejor hablemos de eso mañana, ¿estás de acuerdo?, ahora prefiero irme a descansar, como tú no logré pegar un ojo en toda la noche y la verdad es que muero de sueño... -

- Lo que tengo que decirte es importante - dijo Harry reuniendo todo el valor del que disponía en ese momento - No puedo casarme contigo... -

La oriental se quedó paralizada en su sitio sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír - Si es una broma déjame decirte que es de muy mal gusto – dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Harry negó - No es ninguna broma y no te estoy tomando el pelo - respondió – En estos días me he dado cuenta de que lo que sentía por ti ya no lo siento más y no puedo casarme con una mujer a la que no amo -

- ¿Una mujer a la que no amas? - repitió Cho despacio y con una mirada peligrosa - ¿Si no me amas a mi de quien estás enamorado entonces?

- Eso es algo que no voy a decirt... -

- ¿Es esa mujer verdad? - gritó Cho entonces perdiendo el poco control que le quedaba, Harry jamás la había visto así y no dijo nada debido a la sorpresa - Desde que vi a esa zorra supe que me traería problemas... mi madre me dijo que era una amenaza, pero la muy estúpida de yo no quise hacerle el menor caso porque confié en ti y en tus sentimientos, pero sobre todo en tú palabra... no puedes hacerme esto Harry, no puedes dejarme cuando falta solo un mes para nuestra boda - dijo y con cada palabra su furia aumentaba.

- Es mejor que terminemos esto ahora - dijo Harry por fin, después de un incomodo silencio - Si me caso contigo serás tan infeliz como yo, Cho, te aprecio mucho como para desear que estés casada con un hombre que no te ama -

- ¡Excusas baratas! - gritó ella conteniendo las ganas de golpearlo - todo lo que estás diciendo son simples excusas baratas sacadas de una novela romántica y patética, debes casarte conmigo, diste tu palabra -

- No voy a discutir contigo - dijo Harry caminando hacia la puerta - Ya dije lo que tenía que decirte, no puedo casarme contigo solamente por compromiso, Cho, entiende, no te amo y nos estoy haciendo un favor a ambos -

Cho tomó su bolso y se encaminó hacia la salida, donde Harry sostenía la puerta - Escúchame bien, Harry, nunca voy a perdonarte esta humillación y en cuanto a esa mujerzuela, espero que se pudra en ese manicomio y créeme… haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que eso sea así - dijo, salió de la biblioteca y luego a la salida principal, con un fuerte portazo desapareció de vista.

Harry la contempló irse echa una fiera hacia su auto, pero no hizo el menor intento de detenerla, era extraño que después de estar tanto tiempo pensando que la amaba, ahora simplemente había roto su compromiso con ella y no se sintiera culpable en lo absoluto. Siempre había pensado que estaba enamorado de Cho Chang, pero ahora, mientras observaba a su auto perderse de vista supo con certeza que ese amor que creyó sentir nunca existió en realidad.

- Pobre Cho - dijo la voz de Ron a sus espaldas y al volverse vio al pelirrojo junto a Draco y Luna, los tres sonreían - Siento lástima por ella -

- Sus caras no dicen lo mismo - dijo - Es extraño, ¿saben?... pero ahora siento que me he quitado un enorme peso de encima -

- Nosotros también - dijo Luna - Habría sido un desafío diario verte casado con esa mujer -

Los tres hombres rieron ante el comentario.

- Ahora necesito ubicar a Remus - dijo Harry sacando su teléfono móvil de su bolsillo y marcando un número - Habla Harry, olvida lo que te encargué, necesito que vengas enseguida... aquí te lo explico... de acuerdo, adiós - luego de colgar se dirigió a Draco - Necesitaré de tu ayuda, Remus no podrá solo con esto... ¿puedes ubicar a Sirius? -

- Claro que sí - respondió - ya verás como ellos la encontrarán -

Harry asintió, tenía plena confianza en ellos, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin, eran los mejores detectives privados de toda Inglaterra, habían asistido al colegio con su padre y desde entonces eran grandes amigos de la familia, tenían una agencia de investigaciones y a menudo ayudaban a Harry con sus casos, investigando a las personas a quienes tenía que defender o litigar, la mayoría de sus casos los había ganado gracias a su ayuda. Eran dos hombres inteligentes, astutos y capaces. Podían encontrar a cualquier persona, y tenía la férrea esperanza de que ellos encontrarían a Hermione.

&&&&&

El suelo estaba húmedo y podía percibir un horrible aroma que se colaba por sus fosas nasales, podía sentir sus manos atadas y la mordaza que tenía en la boca apenas la dejaba respirar. Abrió lentamente los ojos solo para encontrarse al hombre que la había llevado a ese lugar mirarla con una lujuria que la hizo estremecerse desde la cabeza hasta los pies.

- Pensé que no despertarías nunca - dijo Tom con la voz ronca por el deseo contenido - Aunque no me molestó en lo absoluto verte dormir... estabas tan bonita -

Hermione lo miró con el terror impregnado en sus ojos marrones, pero a Tom no le conmovió en absoluto, al contrario, mientras más pánico demostraba más excitado se sentía. Se acercó lentamente a ella y le acarició la mejilla.

- Eres toda una mujer - murmuró mirando sin disimulo hacia el escote de su vestido - Has crecido mucho en estos años, Herms... pero en el fondo sigues siendo la pequeña niña a la que siempre amé - dijo y le quitó la mordaza.

Hermione tragó una gran cantidad de aire antes de hablar - Tú no me amas - dijo - Estás enfermo, Tom, lo que tú sientes no puede ser amor -

- ¿Por qué no? - preguntó haciendo caso omiso a su insulto - Siempre te he amado, Hermione, desde que te vi de la mano de tu padre hace cinco años... -

- Era una niña - espetó con los ojos llorosos - un hombre de treinta años no ama a una niña de quince años -

- Nunca me dejaste demostrarte todo el amor que siento por tí - dijo, sin hacer caso a lo que ella decía - Me rechazaste y eso me dolió mucho ¿tienes idea de lo mal que me sentí cuando comenzaste a gritar que te soltara? quería enseñarte cuanto te amaba... - gritó de pronto, Hermione se apartó de él - ¡¡¡pero tú no me dejaste!!! Comenzaste a gritar, a llorar y esa tonta niñera que tenías impidió que me acercara a tí -

- Ibas a abusar de mi - susurró Hermione muerta de miedo ante la explosión de ira de Tom.

Tom la miró con los ojos desorbitados – No, cariño... nunca haría nada que te dañara, tienes que creerme... solo quería mostrarte cuanto de amo, y ahora lo haré - dijo riendo como un loco - Estamos solos, cariño, no hay nadie que me impida hacerte mía al fin - y dicho esto la besó con un hambre feroz, tratando de impregnar en ese beso toda su pasión contenida - Tom hará que te sientas en el paraíso, mi amor, y luego de eso te llevaré nuevamente a ese manicomio, donde tu tío hará de tu vida un infierno - luego rió nuevamente y salió de la sucia habitación.

Hermione se puso a llorar en cuanto se quedó sola, había creído que nunca volvería a pasar por eso nuevamente, que Tom Riddle no era más que un fantasma de su pasado, pero 5 años después su tío no había tenido escrúpulos para pedirle que la buscara. Trató de tranquilizarse y pensar en algo que no le hiciera recordar aquel horrible día de otoño, pero no pudo, no cuando estaba sola y a la merced de ese hombre, a su mente acudieron los recuerdos de ese día, estaba sola en su cuarto, hace pocas horas habían sepultado a su padre y ella con quince años trataba de leer un libro para mantener la cabeza lejos de la realidad que le decía que estaba sola en el mundo. Un sonido provino de la puerta y levantó la mirada para encontrar a un hombre mucho mayor que ella vestido con un impecable traje negro.

- Estás muy sola, niña - dijo con una sonrisa y entrando a la habitación - ¿quieres que el tío Tom te haga compañía? - preguntó con una sórdida sonrisa.

Hermione negó con la cabeza al tiempo que se ponía de pie - Usted no es mi tío, es el asistente de mi tío Severus - dijo.

- Así es... pero me gustaría mucho que fuéramos amigos - dijo aproximándose a ella - ¿que dices, Herms... te gustaría ser amiga del tío Tom? -

Entonces abrió los ojos, era demasiado para revivirlo otra vez, no quería, no podía abrir su mente a ese horrible episodio. Una voz proveniente del otro lado de la puerta la hizo ponerse sobre aviso, era la voz de Riddle que hablaba por teléfono, agudizó el oído...

- Ya te lo he dicho Severus - decía irritado - te la llevaré mañana... esta noche Hermione es mía -

Hermione se tapó la boca, Tom no tenía intenciones de regresarla a San Bart, sino que directamente a las manos de su tío, _prefiero ir al manicomio_, se dijo, prefería estar encerrada en ese horrible lugar a estar nuevamente bajo las manos de su tío, al menos en San Bart estaría alejada de Tom, en cambio bajo el cuidado de Snape no tendría la misma suerte, ese hombre era capaz de permitir que su amigo la visitara e hiciera lo que quisiera con ella. Tom era un enfermo capaz de chantajear a su tío con tal que le permitiera tener a Hermione todas las noches en su cama... aunque eso fuera a la fuerza.

No lo permitiría, estaba resuelta, escaparía a como diera lugar de donde fuera que Tom la tuviera y regresaría a San Bartolomé, el lugar del que había escapado con la esperanza de tener una vida tranquila y feliz al fin. Inconscientemente a su mente vinieron las palabras de Harry _"te prometo que nadie va a dañarte otra vez_" y las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro descontroladas, escaparía de Tom, se refugiaría de su tío en San Bart y no volvería a ver a Harry Potter jamás.

_**Continuará….**_

Aquí el capítulo 6, espero que les guste. Como ven las cosas están un poco difíciles para nuestra querida Hermione, pero prometo que será por poco tiempo. Harry ya se puso manos a la obra para encontrarla (al menos ya rompió su compromiso con la horrible de Cho...como la odio ¬¬) y Sirius y Remus tendrán un papel fundamental para que los tortolitos estén reunidos como todos queremos.

El próximo capítulo se viene pronto, tengan un poco de paciencia y verán que serán recompensados...

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios... me animan a seguir hasta el final con la historia.

Cariños para todos...


	7. De vuelta a San Bart

**_Capítulo 7: De vuelta a San Bart…_**

Reunidos en la biblioteca Ron, Draco, James y Harry aguardaban las noticias que Sirius Black debía entregarles en cualquier momento. Luego del escándalo que armara Cho al salir de la casa y de que Draco localizara a Sirius este había llegado junto con Remus Lupin y al enterarse de los últimos acontecimientos se mostraron dispuestos a ayudarlos, además ambos estaban tan contentos como el resto de que rompiera el compromiso con su irritante novia.

- En hora buena - había dicho Sirius dándole un fraternal abrazo - Es la mejor decisión que has tomado, te felicito muchacho -

- Estoy completamente de acuerdo - dijo Remus - te libraste de una buena...

A Harry entonces no le quedó más remedio que reír ante las exclamaciones de júbilo de toda su familia y amigos. Era increíble que una sola persona pudiera caer mal a tantas otras y no pudo de dejar de pensar que hubiera pasado si Hermione no hubiera llegado a su vida aquella noche. Probablemente no habría sido la vida que soñó cuando le propuso matrimonio. Si era honesto no sabía si se hubiera casado con ella de todas formas…¿cómo casarte con una mujer que era prácticamente odiada por todas las personas que lo querían y quería?. Quedaba claro que por las reacciones de todos que era la mejor decisión que había tomado.

Y ahora que ya había terminado con eso se volcaría completamente a encontrar a Hermione. Ya habían trazado un plan para ello, pero sin los resultados que esperaban, Remus no había tenido suerte ya que en San Bartolomé no habían ingresado a ninguna Hermione Granger en las últimas 12 horas y Sirius se encaminó hacia la casa de Severus Snape y aún no regresaba.

- Está tardando mucho - murmuró Harry - ¿Le habrá pasado algo? -

- Tranquilízate hijo, regresará pronto y con buenas noticias ya verás - dijo James palmeando el hombro de Harry.

En ese momento un hombre de aproximadamente 40 años, pelo negro y con aire preocupado entró para reunirse con los demás. Harry prácticamente corrió a su alcance.

- Dime que sabes donde está - suplicó - por favor Sirius, dime que la encontraste...-

- Lo lamento Harry - respondió - pero en casa de su tío nadie sabe nada, nadie a entrado ni salido de esa casa desde anoche.

Harry bajó la cabeza, frustrado ¿dónde demonios había llevado aquel sujeto a Hermione? ¿Y por qué demoraba tanto en entregarla a las autoridades?, por su mente comenzaron a pasar una idea tras otra y todas igual de aterradoras.

- Lo encontré!!! - gritó Remus entrando con una hoja de papel agitada en su mano - Sabía que había visto a ese maldito antes! - Todos lo miraron confundidos por lo que aclaró - Cuando llegamos nos mostraron las imágenes que grabaron las cámaras de seguridad en la fiesta - todos asintieron - Bueno, cuando me mostraron al tipo que se llevó a esa linda mujer de la que Harry se enamoró - Ron soltó una risa floja y Harry movió la cabeza, al parecer todo el mundo sabía definir sus sentimientos excepto, quizás, el mismo - Sabía que lo había visto antes, pero no recordaba de donde así que busqué en la red y di con el sujeto... -

- ¿Y quién es? - preguntó Draco interrumpiendo el monologo de Remus -

- Su nombre es Tom Riddle - respondió pasándole la hoja - Hasta hace cuatro años fue el asistente personal de Severus Snape, luego de la muerte de los Granger se fue a vivir a Escocia -

- ¿Qué tipo de relación tiene con Hermione? - preguntó Ron - Por como la trató anoche parece conocerla bien -

- Lo que voy a decir no va a gustarles mucho - advirtió Remus - Ese hombre antes de ser el asistente de Snape estuvo preso por abusar de niñas menores de edad, por lo que he podido averiguar cuando conoció a Snape, Hermione tenía 15 años... justo la edad de sus otras víctimas -

- Quiere decir que... -

Remus negó - Cuando investigábamos el juicio nos encontramos con los exámenes médicos... en ellos se da fe de que ella nunca fue... bueno ustedes entienden, Hermione acusó a ese tipo de querer intentar abusar de ella, por lo que el juez y la defensa ordenaron los exámenes, pero ese hombre no tubo suerte, por las declaraciones de Hermione gracias a la oportuna llegada de su niñera la cosa no pasó a mayores… - Harry pareció relajarse un poco, pero al segundo se puso tenso otra vez, había visto miles de casos similares, donde el sujeto se obsesiona con sus víctimas, sobre todo si no consuman sus actos contra ellas... una vez tubo una cliente que había sido violada por un sujeto que la acosó desde que tenía 13 años y no la había dejado tranquila hasta que logró tener relaciones con ella a la fuerza cuando cumplió 23, fue una pesadilla para aquella pobre chica que solo terminó cuando encerraron al sujeto por toda su vida. Se preguntó si Tom Riddle sería igual que aquel hombre, su mirada era muy parecida a la del otro sujeto... la manera en que le había hablado a Hermione, la forma en que ella lo había mirado... y de pronto tuvo la certeza de que era así y fue como si le cayera un rayo, había dejado que Hermione se fuera con un psicópata obsesionado con ella, por eso aún no la llevaba a San Bartolomé ni con su tío, debía tenerla en alguna parte y una horrible sensación de pánico se apoderó de él, ella estaba en manos de un tipo que lo único que quería era abusar de ella.

&&&&&&

Los recuerdos de sus días en el psiquiátrico se fueron haciendo más recurrentes al paso de las horas, no quería hacerlo, no quería volver a recordar esos horribles momentos, pero encerrada en ese lugar las imágenes llegaban solas a su mente sin que pudiera bloquearlas. Pero no todo lo que había vivido allí fue malo, se dijo, en ese lugar había conocido a la única persona que valía la pena, una adorable niña de unos impresionantes ojos azules y el pelo tan rubio como el sol, su nombre era Amy y en el tiempo que estuvo allí fue la única compañía que tenía. Era una niña preciosa de 8 años que había vivido en ese horrible lugar toda su vida, su madre fue internada cuando estaba embarazada de la pequeña y dio a luz a los pocos meses muriendo en el parto debido a su delicado estado de salud, había dejado a una pequeña sin más familia que las enfermeras de San Bart, su familia nunca quiso hacerse cargo de la niña y la enfermera que la ayudó a nacer se hizo cargo de ella. Había crecido rodeada de desgracias y por eso la pequeña Amy nunca tuvo infancia, a eso se debía su impresionante madurez para una niña tan pequeña. Sonrió al pensar que estaría haciendo, probablemente estaría corriendo entre las habitaciones sucias de los pacientes, riendo por alguna cosa que digiera uno de ellos y sacando de quicio a las enfermeras. La extrañaba y le había dolido el alma dejarla allí, pero en su escape se había prometido que una vez libre trataría de sacarla a ella también para que pudiera tener una vida normal, una vida que por azares del destino se le había negado.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió de pronto trayéndola nuevamente a la horrible realidad. Tom entró vestido solo con unos pantalones, sin camisa y sin zapatos y un estremecimiento le recorrió todo el cuerpo, conciente de las intenciones que tenía.

- No pongas resistencia - le advirtió - será más fácil si te quedas quieta -

Ella no hizo ademán de moverse y cuando el se acercó y acarició su rostro las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin control de sus ojos.

&&&&

Snape estaba cerca del lugar donde Tom había señalado como el sitio donde tenía a su sobrina encerrada. Iba acompañado del detective a cargo del caso del escape del manicomonio. Sonrió ante el hecho de que quedaría ante todo el mundo como un héroe que entregaba a un violador a la justicia y a una loca asesina de vuelta a San Bart, el lugar del que nunca debió salir.

El policía a su lado daba algunas instrucciones por radio a sus hombres, que estaban dispersos alrededor de la maltrecha casa en la que estaba escondida aquella rata. No hubiera querido entregarlo, pero se arriesgaba mucho al dejarlo suelto por ahí y que le sacara más dinero, aunque Tom siempre podía decir que él lo había contratado Severus Snape era un hombre influyente y con muchos ases bajo la manga, aunque Riddle hablara nadie le creería, ya había puesto sobre aviso al policía que iba con él que aquel sujeto trabajó para él y que intentó abusar de su querida sobrina mientras estuvo bajo sus ordenes, pero que luego de eso habían perdido completamente el contacto hasta hoy, cuando lo había llamado para decirle que tenía a Hermione encerrada en aquel lugar, lo que no había dicho es que entre ambos habían quedado de acuerdo en que él se la entregaría luego de saciar sus retorcidas ganas de estar con ella.

- A las 9.00 de la noche - había dicho Tom desde el celular - ni un minuto mas ni uno menos Snape. Prometiste que podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella antes de entregártela -

Tom era un ingenuo si pensaba que iba a quedarse con los brazos cruzados, esperando que abusara de ella y echara a perder sus planes. Aunque Hermione le había causado problemas no podía dejar que las cosas llegaran a esos extremos, no porque le tuviera algún cariño a ella, sino porque eso solo empeoraría las cosas, tendría que someterse a exámenes como cualquier víctima de abuso, y lo más probable es que estos arrojaran que la chica estaba tan lúcida como el resto de la gente. No iba a arriesgarse así, prefería que la mocosa volviera a San Bart, así al menos la tendría vigilada y con la ayuda de la enfermera Lastrage la tendría bajo control. Había arriesgado muchas cosas para poder llegar a donde estaba y gozar de la posición y el poder que tenía en ese momento y no dejaría que nadie, mucho menos un sádico como Riddle le estropeara los planes.

- Estamos listos - anunció el detective Norris a Severus, este asintió - Entraremos en 1 minutos, sacaremos a su sobrina de allí, no se preocupe -

Preocupado no era la palabra para describir como se sentía, era más bien impaciencia porque todo terminara de una vez. Quería que las cosas volvieran a estar como hace 1 semana, donde el disfrutaba del dinero de su sobrina mientras esta pasaba las penas del infierno encerrada y Tom Riddle se escondía como una rata de los detectives que aún lo perseguían por acusaciones en su contra por abuso de menores.

- Es hora - dijo el detective por la radio y Severus notó que todos los agentes se movilizaban al mismo tiempo en dirección a la casa. No pudo menos que sonreír.

&&&&&

Había empezado a desabrocharse el pantalón cuando escuchó ruidos fuera de la casa, Hermione también había escuchado y prestó atención, pero ahora solo podía escuchar el ruido de los árboles al moverse con el viento. Tom se quedó quieto, prestando atención a cada sonido que no fuera normal y de apoco sacó un arma de detrás de su pantalón, con un rápido movimiento la tomó por el brazo e hizo que se levantara haciendo un ademán de que se callara. Con la mirada le advertía que no hiciera nada entupido y la advertencia fue suficiente para que ella comprendiera todo. Había alguien afuera y el estado de alerta de Tom le decía que no eran amigos suyos precisamente "_policías", _la palabra llegó a su mente y todas sus esperanzas volvieron a ella como un milagro. Tenía una oportunidad de librarse de las garras de Riddle y aunque luego aquellos policías la llevaran a San Bart era un destino mucho mejor que permanecer allí esperando que aquel monstruo abusara de ella.

- Quédate quieta - susurró Tom al ver que intentaba moverse - Si haces una estupidez no dudaré en darte un tiro -

De pronto y antes de que reaccionara la puerta de la casa se abrió de par en par dejando entrar a unos 5 policías con sus armas en alto y apuntando directamente hacia ellos. Hermione sintió el cañón del arma justo en su cien, Tom la estaba utilizando de rehén.

- Bajen sus armas o juro que la mataré - dijo, su voz era más fría que nunca, los policías no le hicieron caso - Dije que las bajaran!! - volvió a gritar.

- Hagan lo que dice - dijo una voz desde afuera, inmediatamente después entró un hombre vestido con una gabardina gris, al parecer era el detective a cargo, era un tipo alto, pelo negro y bastante robusto, a nadie le gustaría encontrarse con aquel sujeto de noche y en un lugar poco iluminado - No queremos que nadie salga lastimado Riddle, solo queremos que dejes a la chica en paz y que vengas con nosotros por las buenas -

- Ella es mía - dijo Tom - esperé por muchos años esto y no dejaré que nadie me impida estar con mi pequeña -

El hombre no le hizo caso y con un movimiento extremadamente rápido se abalanzó sobre ellos para desarmar a Tom, era muy rápido y ágil para un hombre como él, forcejearon por unos instantes y entonces todo pasó demasiado rápido, Hermione cayó a un lado y se golpeó la cabeza con el frío piso de madera y antes de perder el conocimiento lo único que escuchó fue el sonido de un disparo.

_&&&&&&_

La noticia de que habían encontrado a Hermione Granger a las afueras de Londres y que fue internada nuevamente en San Bart no se supo sino hasta dos días después del incidente. También se dijo que en el momento de la captura había muerto un hombre que estaba con ella y que al parecer era un ex convicto que la tenía secuestrada porque estaba obsesionado con ella. De eso ya había pasado una semana, una larga semana en la que Harry no había podido dormir. Desde que supo que estaba de vuelta en San Bart había incluso rogado que lo dejaran verla, pero había sido inútil, el director del establecimiento tenía órdenes expresas de Severus Snape de mantener a la paciente aislada e incomunicada y eso lo enfurecía. Pero no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente, aunque tuviera que colarse en aquel lugar a escondidas vería a Hermione.

Desanimado por que nuevamente se le negaba la posibilidad de verla, se dirigió a la puerta de la oficina del director y cuando la cerró una niña pequeña se le acercó, tomó su mano y le sonrió, Harry se sorprendió al principio pero luego le sonrió de vuelta.

- Eres amigo de Hermione ¿verdad? - preguntó en un susurro para que nadie más escuchara salvo él - Yo también soy su amiga -

- ¿Tú la conoces? ¿Acaso también vives aquí? - preguntó y cuando la niña asintió se sorprendió de sobremanera.

- Mi mamá estaba enferma - explicó la niña - y cuando yo nací ella se fue al cielo, tía Sofía me cuida desde entonces y Hermione es mi mejor amiga - dijo - Ella es linda conmigo, a veces me da chocolates y otras me lee cuentos para que duerma, nadie más hace eso conmigo. Pero ahora no puedo verla, está en la habitación donde ponen a las niñas malas, pero ella no es mala... es buena -

Harry sonrió, la niña se expresaba bastante bien y al parecer era más madura que las niñas de su edad, supuso que se debía a que después de vivir toda su vida en un lugar como aquel era lo mínimo que podía esperar - ¿Cuál es tu nombre? -

- Me llamo Amy Smith - dijo con una radiante sonrisa – y tengo 8 años -

- Es un placer conocerte Amy, yo me llamo Harry Potter - dijo.

- Lo sé - dijo la niña - Lo he visto venir aquí todos los días y el otro día escuché a tía Sofía que le decía a Hermione que Harry Potter vino y se burló porque no lo dejaron verla. Eso no me gustó, porque hizo que Mione llorara mucho cuando le contó -

- Eres una niña muy buena - dijo Harry acariciando sus rubios cabellos - Mione es muy afortunada de tenerte como su amiga -

Amy rió ante el cumplido, pero inmediatamente su expresión cambió a una más triste - Yo no quiero que ella llore más... -

Harry se enterneció y se agachó para mirarla a los ojos, cristalinos por las lágrimas que amenazaba con derramar - No lo hará, te prometo que ella no volverá a llorar, me encargaré de sacarla de este lugar y que nos muestre su hermosa sonrisa otra vez - dijo.

La niña asintió y salió corriendo en dirección al jardín, Harry la observó un momento y luego salió a la calle, echó un último vistazo a las murallas de San Bart y subió a su automóvil. En 30 minutos tenía un reunión con su equipo para decidir el siguiente paso para desenmascarar a Snape y recuperar a Hermione.

_Continuará…._

_Hola. espero que el capitulo les haya gustado. Como ven las cosas se ponen cada vez peores, pero no desesperen porque pronto veremos que nuestros queridos protagonistas volverán a sonreír. _

_Como un pequeño adelanto les cuento que en capítulo 8 Harry por fin verá a Hermione y ambos se dirán las cosas que sientes…._

_Listo, nada más, no quiero que sea taaaaaaaan predecible el siguiente capítulo ñaca ñaca… _

_Bueno, espero que sigan fieles a esta humilde escritora y una vez más mil gracias por cada uno de sus reviews, son todos los que me escriben las ganas que me impulsan a seguir adelante con cada capítulo. _

_Un beso grande y aprovecho para desearles a todos un excelente fin de año y un aún mejor inicio del 2007._

_HARRY NEW YEAR EVERBODY!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	8. Encuentros y Reencuentros

**_Capítulo: Encuentros y Reencuentros_**

Amy paseaba por los oscuros pasillos del psiquiátrico procurando que nadie la viera, en las manos llevaba una servilleta y en ella envuelto con cuidado un pedazo de pastel que las cocineras le habían obsequiado. Llegó hasta una puerta y golpeó dos veces, pero no pasó nada. Entonces susurró para que nadie la escuchara, si alguien la veía ahí se llevaría una reprimenda.

- Soy yo Mione...- dijo, pero no obtuvo respuesta - por favor... te he traído un poco de pastel -

Al otro lado de la puerta se oyó que algo se movía. Amy dejó el pastel en el suelo y fue en busca de un taburete, cuando lo encontró lo acercó a la puerta y se subió en él, desde la pequeña ventana pudo ver una figura en uno de los rincones de la pequeña habitación. Hermione estaba sentada y se sujetaba las rodillas con los brazos y miraba fijamente a un punto ciego, pero no lloraba, había derramado demasiadas lágrimas desde que volvió a ese lugar y ya no le quedaban más. Amy la miró un momento antes de intentar nuevamente que saliera de ese estado.

- Mione, mira hacia acá... – suplicó, Hermione seguía sin prestarle atención - Ayer vino un señor a verte, el mismo que mencionó tía Sofía... ¿y sabes lo que dijo? que te sacaría de aquí... y que nunca más volverías a llorar -

Ante las palabras de la niña y sus sollozos Hermione se movió un poco y la miró, su pequeño rostro estaba bañado por las lágrimas y eso bastó para que las barreras que se había impuesto para mantener su mente alejada de su horrible realidad se desmoronaran. Lentamente se levantó y fue hasta la puerta, Amy aferraba sus manitos a los barrotes de la ventana y Hermione le acarició los dedos con ternura.

- No me gusta verte llorar - murmuró con ternura - perdóname pequeña... nunca fue mi intención que sufrieras por mi culpa -

Amy la miró un momento y luego sonrío - Te traje pastel... -

- Eres una niña preciosa - dijo - y sí, me encantará probar el pastel que has traído para mí -

- Que estás haciendo ahí!!?? - gritó una voz potente, Amy se puso pálida y bajó del taburete, Hermione prestó atención, era la voz de la enfermera Dolores Umbridge, una horrible mujer que al parecer disfrutaba maltratando a la niña - No debes venir aquí mocosa, el director Fudge va a saber esto y no creo que le guste... -

- Por favor, no le diga nada, no volveré a venir, pero no le diga - suplicaba Amy, Hermione presintió que de nada servía.

La enfermera sonrió - No me vengas con ruegos niña, le diré todo a Fudge y pasarás unas cuantas horas encerrada -

- Usted sabe que Amy no soporta que la encierren!! - gritó Hermione sin poderse contener.

- Pues debió pensarlo antes de hacerte esta desagradable visita - dijo la mujer con una sádica sonrisa en los labios, luego tomó a Amy por el brazo con fuerza, la niña gritó - Eso te enseñará a no desobedecer mocosa, ahora vamos, iremos a dar una vuelta a la dirección -

Hermione las escuchó irse, entre el llanto de Amy y la risa de la odiosa mujer. Siempre había tenido un odio inusitado hacia la niña, y no lograba entender porqué. Desde que la internaron en San Bart aquella enfermera le había hecho la vida imposible a ella y desde mucho antes a Amy, nadie parecía notarlo, aunque sabía que preferían hacerse los desentendidos. Aquella mujer tenía una relación con el director, Cornelius Fudge y por miedo a perder sus empleos preferían hacer como si no pasara nada. Recordó que una vez oyó decir a unos guardias que Amy siempre había sufrido maltratos por parte de Dolores y la niña le tenía terror a aquel esperpento y y se sintió terriblemente culpable porque la enfermera había encontrado a Amy dándole ánimos, y se sintió terriblemente culpable.

&&&&&

Severus estaba en su estudio mirando los papeles que tenía en la mano con el ceño fruncido, las cosas se le estaban complicando y tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Maldijo en voz baja a su sobrina, había tenido la suerte de ir a parar a casa de los Potter y pudo convencerlos de que era inocente y no estaba loca, y ahora ese abogado de quinta estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible por reabrir el caso y comprobar ante todo el mundo que era un farsante y un ladrón.

Arrugó el papel con fuerza y lo tiró a la chimenea para que el fuego lo consumiera, pero las palabras escritas en él no se las podía sacar de la cabeza, Harry Potter le había enviado una misiva exigiéndole ver a Hermione en San Bart y advirtiendo que si no lo hacía publicaría en el periódico de un amigo la versión de su sobrina respecto a todo y aunque estaba conciente de que toda Inglaterra creía que ella estaba loca con otra versión de los hechos levantaría sospechas y no podía arriesgarse a las sospechas. Tendría que arriesgarse y dejar que la viera, aunque eso no lo preocupaba demasiado, tenía aliados dentro del manicomio y si las cosas se ponían feas siempre podía recurrir a otros medios para callar a Hermione.

Bellaxtriz entró en ese momento con un vaso de coñac, Severus hizo una mueca de disgusto - ¿No crees que es algo temprano para estar bebiendo? - preguntó.

Ella se limitó a mirarlo mal - Hay unas personas afuera que vienen a verte - dijo - Dicen ser los abogados de nuestras sobrina -

Severus se levantó de un salto - ¿Abogados? esa mocosa no tiene abogados - dijo.

- Claro que los tiene - dijo la voz de Harry entrando al despacho. Draco estaba a su lado - Soy Harry Potter señor Snape y él es mi socio, el señor Malfoy - Draco asintió con una sonrisa en los labios.

Severus los observó en silencio, incrédulo por la presencia de esos hombres en su casa y ahora cómodamente sentados frente a él, Bellaxtriz los había dejado solos hace unos segundos.

- Hemos venido a buscar el permiso para visitar a nuestro cliente - dijo Draco - Supongo que recibió nuestro mensaje...

- Lo recibí - contestó bruscamente - pero antes quiero preguntarle una cosa señor Potter... ¿a que se debe ese inesperado impulso de defender a mi sobrina? Ella está demente, una corte la condenó a permanecer encerrada en San Bart por considerarla un peligro para la sociedad... si leyó el informe del juicio se dará cuenta de que hasta intentó matar a mi esposa... -

Harry lo miró, pero no contestó de inmediato, se tomó su tiempo para calmarse antes de decir algo que después lamentara, no podía decirle que estaba enamorado de ella, eso podía jugar en su contra. Debía medir cada palabra ante aquel sujeto, aunque en ese momento lo único que tenía en la cabeza era levantarse y darle la paliza de su vida por hacerle daño a Hermione - Verá señor, Hermione estuvo en mi casa alojada desde que escapó de aquel lugar y en ese corto periodo de tiempo me di cuenta de que de loca no tiene un pelo, además me contó muchas cosas interesantes sobre como fue a parar allí y cual fue el grado de participación que tubo su querido tío... créame que fue muy convincente al respecto - Snape se puso pálido - Estamos haciendo todo lo posible porque el caso de Hermione se abra nuevamente y tenga una defensa justa, cosa que no ocurrió en el pasado, al parecer su abogado _"defensor_" no hizo mucho por demostrar que su cliente era inocente -

- Por eso necesitamos que autorice una entrevista entre ella y sus abogados - dijo Draco mirando fijamente a Snape - Si nos la niega tendremos que recurrir a un juez y estoy seguro de que usted no quiere eso, porque lo haremos después de que se publique la versión de nuestra cliente en el periódico más prestigioso de Inglaterra, estoy seguro de que ningún juez decente en Londres negará que la señorita Granger necesita un abogado para que la ayude a defender sus declaraciones - dijo.

No le quedaba más remedio, Snape tomó una hoja y luego de escribir unas líneas en ella la firmo y se la tendió a Harry, este la recibió con una sonrisa - Ahora si no les importa, tengo que trabajar - dijo secamente.

- No se preocupe, ya nos vamos - dijo Harry levantándose - Pero no crea que será para siempre Snape, pronto tendrá noticias nuestras nuevamente -

- No cante victoria tan pronto señor Potter - dijo Severus desde su sitio y mirándoles fríamente - ya probé una vez que mi sobrina estaba loca y puedo hacerlo nuevamente -

Draco y Harry miraron por última vez al hombre y salieron de la casa sin decir nada y dejando a Severus furioso y a Bellaxtriz, que había escuchado todo desde su buena ubicación detrás de la puerta, preocupada y decidida más que nunca a deshacerse de su insoportable piedra en el zapato, Hermione Granger. La mujer entró en el despacho dispuesta a que su esposo de una vez por todas tomara las riendas de una situación que a simple vista se le estaba yendo de las manos.

&&&&

- ¿Viste su cara? - dijo Draco cuando iban de regreso a casa de Harry montados en el auto - Aún debe estar sentado tratando de entender que fue lo que pasó -

- Pues se lo merece - respondió Harry - Siempre pensó que era una persona intocable e intachable, pero el tiro le salió por la culata en cuanto Hermione se escapó -

- Y fue a parar a tus brazos... mejor dicho, a tu casa - dijo el rubio - Debo admitir que fue una buena idea amenazarlo con publicar todo en el periódico de Luna y Ron... -

Harry asintió, luego de salir de San Bart, otra vez frustrado por no poder ver a Hermione se había reunido con Draco, Ron, su padre, Sirius y Remus para ver que movimiento podían hacer, y no se les había ocurrido nada hasta que Luna entró en la sala con una bandeja en las manos y con la solución al problema.

- ¿Por qué no ejercen presión? - preguntó, todos la miraron confundidos - Es simple, díganle que si no les da un poder para ver a su sobrina publicaremos la versión de ella en el periódico, para eso soy la dueña del Times (NA: se que es poco original, pero El Quisquilloso y El Profeta como que no venían a juego con la historia nn!) y yo gustosa lo ofrezco para hundir a ese canalla -

Y sin demora Ron tomó lápiz y papel y envió la carta a Severus Snape, avisándole también que irían a recoger los papeles los abogados de su sobrina. Harry sonrió al recordar la cara del canalla cuando los vio entrar en el despacho, habían ganado una batalla, pero estaba seguro que aquel tipo no se quedaría tranquilo, les haría guerra, pero él estaba preparado, nada impediría que recuperara la vida de Hermione.

- ¿Qué haces Harry? - preguntó Draco - se supone que debemos reunirnos con Ron y Remus en el periódico -

- Lo sé, pero necesito ver a Hermione ahora, no puedo esperar - dijo desviando el auto hacia un rumbo totalmente distinto al del Times.

- Llamaré a Remus - murmuró Draco sacando su móvil -

Cuando llegaron a San Bart Harry bajó rápidamente del auto y entró dirigiéndose hasta el mesón de recepción, donde una pelirroja de aspecto severo, la misma que en reiteradas oportunidades le negó ver a Hermione, hablaba por teléfono.

- Buenas tardes - dijo para hacerse notar, la pelirroja lo miró de mala manera, pero no colgó el teléfono - Dije Buenas tardes..._señorita -_

- Déjame a mi - susurró Draco acercándose, la mujer reparó inmediatamente en él y se quedó de una pieza, Draco le sonreía de una manera que la dejó más roja que a su cabello, luego colgó torpemente - No quiero interrumpir, pero traemos una orden para ver a Hermione Granger, soy su abogado Draco Malfoy - y dicho esto tomó la mano de la mujer y se la besó gentilmente, luego le pasó el poder que ella ni siquiera se molestó en ver, simplemente levantó el teléfono y sin apartar la mirada de Draco llamó a una enfermera para que llevara a Hermione a la sala de visitas - Es usted muy amable - dijo.

- Se lo diré a Ginny - susurró Harry con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras eran conducidos a una pequeña habitación, la sonrisa petulante de Draco desapareció en el acto.

- Es aquí - dijo la enfermera - Esperen un momento, la paciente llegará en un momento -

Draco se sentó cómodamente en uno de los sillones, pero Harry, incapaz de quedarse quieto, comenzó a pasearse por la habitación, intranquilo y ansioso. A los cinco minutos entró una mujer de aspecto malhumorado e inmediatamente después entró Hermione, más pálida y delgada de como Harry la recordara, pero con un brillo de alegría en esos hermosos ojos miel.

- Cinco minutos - ladró la enfermera y salió cerrando la puerta con más fuerza de la debida.

Harry se acercó se le acercó y acarició su rostro con las manos, se quedaron allí de pie uno frente al otro y sin decir media palabra, solo mirándose a los ojos, entonces no aguantó y la estrechó entre sus brazos, Hermione se aferró al él con fuerza y comenzó a sollozar. Draco, que veía la escena con una sonrisa se levantó cuidadosamente y salió de la habitación sin que ninguno de sus amigos pudiera notarlo.

Cuando cerró la puerta del cuarto su teléfono sonó y sonrió, Ginny sabía cuando llamar.

- Dime que ya están juntos - fue lo primero que dijo -

- Así es - contestó - acabo de dejarlos solos, estamos en San Bart - al otro lado de la línea se oyeron unos cuantos gritos de jubilo - ¿Estás con Luna? - preguntó.

- Y Lily también - respondió Ginny sonriendo - Remus nos llamó para contarnos que Snape les había dado la autorización que necesitaban para verla y supuse que Harry no aguantaría un día más sin verla -

Draco sonrió - Ahora están juntos cariño, y estuve en primera fila para ver la cara de enamorado que puso nuestro amigo cuando la vio. Para esos dos desapareció el mundo cuando se miraron a los ojos - Ginny suspiró - Ahora tengo que colgar, tengo que hablar con el director de este lugar, nos veremos más tarde -

- Cuídate cariño. Te amo - dijo y colgó el teléfono. Draco se quedó mirando unos instantes en móvil y luego lo guardó en su chaqueta pensando que era muy afortunado al tener a aquella preciosa y adorable mujer a su lado como su esposa.

&&&&

Hermione seguía con la cabeza escondida en el regazo de Harry, ambos estaban sentados en un cómodo sofá de la sala de visitas y ninguno había dicho una sola palabra desde que Draco cerrara la puerta y los dejara solos. Pero no era un silencio incomodo, sino reconfortante y para ella el que Harry estuviera allí y la abrazara como lo estaba haciendo era la prueba de que no era un sueño sino una dulce realidad.

- Te extrañé - susurró -

Harry sonrió y le levantó el mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos, tenía que decirle lo que sentía, esa era su oportunidad de decirle que la amaba, que en el corto tiempo que llevaban de conocerse había aprendido a amarla como a nadie. Pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas, así que decidió tomar otro camino, si no podía decírselo, lo demostraría con hechos, primero sacándola de ese lugar y luego casándose con ella y dándole cientos de maravillosos hijos, pero antes de todo eso había otra cosa que debía hacer... que necesitaba hacer. Así que sin más le acarició la mejilla y se acercó su rostro al de ella.

Hermione cerró los ojos y se preparó para lo que Harry iba a hacer, podía sentir su aliento tan cerca que se mezclaba con el suyo y entonces pasó... sus labios se juntaron, primero tímidamente y luego con un poco más de pasión, él le abrió los labios con la lengua y ella gustosa recibió la invasión en su boca. Parecía que habían pasado años desde aquella noche en el despacho cuando se dieron aquel apasionado beso, pero ahora era diferente porque ambos sabían lo que sentían y trataban de demostrarlos en aquella entrega. Fue Harry quien rompió el contacto, con la respiración agitada y los cargados de pasión, nunca antes con un simple beso se había sentido tan excitado, pero comprendió también que nunca antes se había enamorado.

- Te amo - le dijo, Hermione lo miró asombrada y él sonrió ante su reacción - Es cierto, te amo... y no voy a cansarme de decírtelo hasta que me creas... te metiste aquí adentro - dijo señalando el sitio donde estaba su corazón - y ahora no voy a poder sacarte y tampoco quiero hacerlo... quiero que estés aquí siempre, conmigo y me hagas el hombre más feliz del mundo, porque yo haré lo mismo contigo -

Hermione se puso a llorar y lo abrazó con fuerza, cuando se separó de él su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas, pero tenía una radiante sonrisa en el rostro - Yo también te amo... mucho mucho mucho - dijo entre risas.

Volvieron a besarse y en ese momento la puerta se abrió y entró Draco, con cara de enfado - Ese Fudge es un cretino - dijo y sentó en el sillón junto a sus amigos. Harry lo miró con el ceño fruncido por la interrupción y Draco se dio cuenta - Lo lamento, no quise interrumpir nada, pero estuve hablando unos minutos y colmó mi paciencia más rápido de lo que suele hacerlo Ron - dijo cruzándose de brazos. Hermione se rió por su actitud - Además parece que lo interrumpí en algo importante porque cuando entré salió una niña pequeña de su despacho - Hermione dejó de reír.

- ¿Una pequeña rubia, y de unos lindos ojos azules? - preguntó con la voz temblorosa, Harry la miró desconcertado por su repentino cambio de actitud.

Draco asintió - Creo que la estaba regañando, y cuando entré la niña salió corriendo y puedo jurarte que si las miradas mataran, por la que ese hombre me dirigió Ginny estaría viuda y mi hijo huérfano de padre -

- Claro que se puso furioso - dijo Hermione poniéndoos de pie, los hombres la miraron curiosos - siempre ha tenido la sórdida fascinación de molestar a Amy, parece que disfruta viéndola temblar y llorar cuando la encierra en su despacho - dijo.

¿Amy? - preguntó Harry, ella asintió - Es la pequeña que me encontré el otro día...-

Ella asintió - Es una niña preciosa, su madre fue internada aquí cuando estaba embarazada, murió en parto y por lo que me contaron cuando llegué, la familia de la niña no quiso hacerse cargo de ella y la dejaron aquí. Una de las enfermeras aceptó cuidarla - los miró a ambos esperanzada - ¿Pueden hacer algo por ella? Por favor Harry ayúdala a salir de aquí, este no es lugar para una niña... -

Harry se levantó y la abrazó mientras nuevas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos - Tranquila... le pediré a Ron que se encargue de esto... te prometo que haremos todo lo posible por sacarla de aquí y a ti también - dijo.

Draco se puso al lado de ambos y miró su reloj - Entre todas las cosas que me dijo el_ amable_ señor Fudge, exigió que saliéramos de aquí cuanto antes, es mejor que le hagamos caso Harry, además debemos reunirnos con Ron en el periódico - dijo.

Harry asintió y miró a Hermione - Volveré mañana y no voy a descansar hasta verte fuera de este lugar - ella asintió sonriendo - y después de devolverte todo lo que te pertenece nos casaremos y tendremos muchos hijos... -

Draco rió - Vamos padre de familia, es hora de irnos - dijo, luego se volvió a Hermione - Nos veremos y por favor quédate tranquila, veremos la forma de ayudar a la pequeña Amy.

- Gracias - dijo abrazando al rubio -

Una enfermera abrió la puerta e hizo una mueca al ver la escena - Debo llevarme a la chica - dijo con voz autoritaria, Hermione se apartó de Draco y se apresuró a darle un beso a Harry, este le sonrió.

Nos vemos - dijo cerca de sus labios, luego se separó y se puso al lado de la malhumorada enfermera la cual la tomó del brazo y prácticamente la arrastró fuera de la habitación.

Harry se quedó allí viendo como la silueta de Hermione se perdía por el pasillo, pero por alguna extraña razón sentía una opresión en el pecho. Hermione se volvió para mirarlo por sobre el hombro, le sonrió y la sensación se hizo más aguda.

- Vamos - dijo Draco sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Ambos se encaminaron a la puerta y antes de subir al auto volvió a mirar hacia el edificio, tenía que darse prisa en sacar a Hermione de allí cuanto antes.

&&&&&

Cornelius Fudge estaba sentado en su elegante sofá de cuero, fumando un puro importado que un amigo le trajo desde Cuba como regalo por los favores concedidos y tomando un trago de Borbón también regalo de uno de sus amigos. Ser el director de San Bart tenía sus ventajas, aunque a los ojos de casi todo el mundo fuera un trabajo denigrante estar rodeados de locos y enfermeras que disfrutaban haciendo sufrir a sus pacientes, pero para él era un buen empleo, tenía un buen salario y muchos beneficios gracias a su posición, además, se dijo, tenía en la mano a mucha gente influyente e importante de Inglaterra que habían acudido a él para deshacerse de un pariente que dificultaba sus vidas. Era el caso del hombre que tenía al frente, quien hace un año recurrió a él para deshacerse de su sobrina y hoy volvía por las mismas razones, quitar a su molesta sobrina de su camino.

- Me estás pidiendo algo muy arriesgado Snape - dijo Fudge bebiendo otro sorbo de su copa.

Snape, sentado frente a Fudge hizo una mueca - Lo sé, pero las cosas se me están complicando, necesito sacar a Hermione de mi camino y tengo que hacerlo antes de que esos abogados de quinta tengas las pruebas necesarias para hundirme... y sabes que si me hundo yo también te hundes tú Fudge - dijo a modo de amenaza.

- De acuerdo - dijo el director apagando el puro - haré lo que me pides, a mi tampoco me conviene que la señorita Granger salga de aquí y cuente lo que sabe sobre mi y mi sagrado lugar de trabajo - dijo.

Severus sonrió y sus ojos brillaron - ¿Cuándo lo harás? - preguntó.

Fudge levantó el teléfono - Dígale a Dolores que necesito verla ahora en mi oficina - dijo y colgó, luego miró a Snape - Tranquilo mi querido amigo, Dolores se encargará de todo, antes de lo que imaginas tú querida sobrina ya no será un problema por el que debas preocuparte -

_**Continuará...**_

Notas de la Autora:

Lamento la demora con este capitulo, pero deben entender que con este periodo de fiestas no tenía cabeza y menos tiempo para ponerme a escribir, pero aunque tardé un poco no los abandonaré y terminaré este fic aunque lo haga en 2010 jajaja... nunca tanto, no se preocupen lo terminaré este mes seguro.

Bueno espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado, por fin nuestros protagonistas se encontraron y confesaron su amor.. haaaaa (suspiro) es la parte más linda de todo el capitulo, ahora los haré sufrir otro poquito ñacañaca... muajajajjaaj y después los haré sonreír nuevamente.

Nos vemos en el capítulo 9 y nuevamente un millón de gracias por vuestros comentarios, los admiro mucho por seguir leyendo esto jejejeje...

Aprovecho para desearles un excelente año 2007 y que todos vuestros sueños se cumplan.!!!

Cariños,

DanytaHH


	9. Planes y un secuestro

**_Capítulo 9: Planes y Secuestro:_**

La reunión en el Times se había alargado, pero no lo suficiente para que Draco fuera a la Corte para que le notificaran si el caso de Hermione podría ser abierto nuevamente basados en las pruebas y la declaración de ella. Harry tenía esperanzas de que así fuera y que con ella de una buena vez comprobar que se había cometido una injusticia con su cliente, Ron se propuso para acompañar a Draco a los juzgados y así dejar que él se fuera a casa descansar

Harry se recostó en el sillón de cuero de su oficina, cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar su encuentro con Hermione, pero inmediatamente ese recuerdo se volvió borroso y entonces a su mente vino otra imagen, también de Hermione, pero muy diferente. Abrió los ojos de golpe y con sorpresa se dio cuenta de que estaba sudando. No sabía con exactitud que era esa sensación que le había atormentado desde que la viera irse por aquel pasillo junto a aquella enfermera prepotente. Tenía un presentimiento, y no era muy bueno. El teléfono sonó en ese momento.

- Tengo buenas noticias - dijo Ron del otro lado del aparato - Draco me acaba de llamar, dice que el juez aprobó reabrir el caso de Hermione, tienes que estar en la corte mañana a primera hora -

Harry sonrió y se levantó de un salto - Es grandioso - dijo - Si no fuera tan tarde iría ahora mismo a decírselo a Herms... -

Ron rió - Lo sé, pero tendrás que esperar hasta después de la audiencia - dijo - una vez que expliques su caso y lo que la llevó a huir del psiquiátrico será cuestión de tiempo para que la dejen libre -

- Su tío ya está enterado? - preguntó. Se escuchó un ruido y una risa - Espera, Draco acaba de salir del baño... quiere hablar contigo -

Harry esperó unos segundos, la voz de Draco se oía cansada, pero feliz - Si hubieras visto su cara, cuando salió de la sala de audiencias estaba pálido como la cera, en este momento debe estar pensando en que dirá mañana para limpiar su imagen ante la opinión publica -

- Llamaré a San Bart, creo que al menos me dejarán hablar con Hermione para contárselo - dijo y luego de darle otra vez las gracias a sus amigos marcó el teléfono del psiquiátrico, pero la recepcionista le dijo, de una forma un tanto grosera, que aquellas no eran horas de llamar a los pacientes. Tendría que esperar hasta mañana.

&&&&&&&&&&&

En la habitación sucia y húmeda Hermione cerró los ojos y evocó la imagen de ella y Harry, uno en los brazos del otro confesando sus sentimientos, si no fuera porque lo vivió hace tan poco tiempo y su perfume aún estaba impregnado en sus sucias ropas habría pensado que era un sueño, pero no lo era, había sido real, lo más feliz que le había pasado en muchos años.

El sonido de unas pisadas la hizo abrir los ojos de pronto y agudizó el oído, los pasos se detuvieron justo afuera de su puerta y oyó claramente como se abría la puerta con un ruido. Dolores, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro entró en la habitación, en su mano derecha tenía un frasco y en el otro una jeringa, se las mostró como trofeos de guerra y a Hermione le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó con voz temblorosa. Dolores no contestó, simplemente se limitó a verter el líquido del frasco en la jeringa.

- No va a dolerte - dijo acercándose a Hermione - es algo que te ayudará a dormir...

Hermione se levantó y retrocedió un par de pasos, pero la pared le impidió seguir escapando de Dolores, quien se acercó rápidamente y le tomó el brazo, trató de soltarse, pero estaba débil y aquella mujer, aunque se veía baja y delgada tenía demasiada fuerza - Es mejor que te quedes quieta cariño - dijo - Prometo que sólo será un pinchazo, luego dormirás como un bebé.

Le puso la jeringa en el brazo y presionó para que el líquido blanco se vaciara completamente en sus venas. Después de eso Hermione solo fue conciente de la mujer saliendo del cuarto y luego simplemente oscuridad.

Cuando Dolores salió de la habitación, después de suministrar la droga a la chica se encontró con Fudge, que la esperaba al final del pasillo, con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó que se acercara y ella le obedeció en el acto. Juntos entraron en un cuarto vació y alumbrado apenas por una bombilla.

- Está hecho - dijo Dolores sonriéndole al hombre - Dentro de poco la droga empezará a hacer efecto.

- ¿Se la administraste toda? - Dolores negó - ¿Porqué no?

- Quieres que sea un trabajo limpio ¿no es cierto? - Fudge asintió - Bueno, si la chica se muere de un día para otro por una sobredosis a sabiendas de que están haciendo todo para que su caso sea abierto nuevamente... ¿no crees que sería algo extraño?, piensa Cornelius, si quieres que nadie sospecha de nosotros tenemos que hacer las cosas bien, lo mejor es empezar a suministrarle pequeñas dosis de la droga, hacerla adicta a ella... luego, en un par de días le daremos la dosis que le cerrará los ojos para siempre. Lo unico de lo que debes preocuparte es de mantener alejados a esos hombres que vinieron a verla hoy en la tarde.

Funge se tranquilizó, porque sabía que Snape ya se había puesto manos a la obra con ese asunto, para eso había contratado a un excelente abogado y estaba convencido de que harían lo posible y lo imposible para mantener a los abogados esos a una distancia prudente de San Bart.

&&&&&&&&

Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos la luz de la ventana que daba al jardín entraba a raudales, dándole de lleno en la cara, la cabeza le dolía mucho, pero no recordaba a que se debía, a su mente llegó el vago recuerdo de algo que le presionaba el brazo... se lo miró y lo vio, un pequeño piquete de aguja, pero no recordaba bien quien y porqué le habían puesto una jeringa. Se levantó con esfuerzo y en cuanto se puso de pie sintió el mundo dar vueltas y volvió a sentarse. Era una sensación extraña, pero en cierto modo la ayudaba a tener la mente en blanco y alejada del lugar en el que estaba y de la situación que la tenía allí. Fuera lo que fuera que le hubieran dado la hacia sentir bien y alejada de los recuerdos, fantasmas y sobre todo de San Bart. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la sensación.

Mientras tanto en la corte Harry miró al juez perplejo, acababan de decirle que no podría ver a Hermione, le habían negado las visitas a San Bart por el tiempo que durara el estudio de su caso y se decidiera si se abría nuevamente o no. Simplemente no lo podía creer, de reojo vio a Severus Snape que estrechaba la mano de su abogado, Blaise Zabini, que junto a Draco y Harry era uno de los mejores abogados de Londres.

- Tienes que mantener la calma - le susurró Draco cuando lo vio moverse con la intención, seguramente, de ir y partirle la cara a Snape y Zabini - No sacarás nada buscando pelea en este lugar.

Harry gruñó - Lo sé, pero me parece increíble que el juez haya suspendido las visitas a Hermione de sus abogados, ella necesita de nosotros Draco, simplemente no me lo creo - dijo.

- Veré si puedo apelar ahora mismo, pero por Dios Harry no vayas a San Bart - dijo Draco en tono grave - Te meterás en problemas y a ella también, si te sorprenden allá puedes echar todos nuestros esfuerzos por la borda.

- Lo sé - dijo Harry, le tendió la mano a su amigo - Tengo que irme ahora, quedé de ir con Ron a ver si encontramos algo que pueda servir para ayudar a Amy, la niña que está encerrada allí – dijo – creo que por lo menos con eso no tendremos problemas… además se lo prometí a Herms – Draco le sonrió y se perdió entre los hombres de traje y maletines que salían de las distintas salas de la corte.

Harry salió de la corte con el alma por los suelos, la cara de Snape adornada con esa horrible sonrisa de triunfo simplemente no se la podía sacar de la cabeza, como tampoco podía sacarse la extraña sensación de que algo no iba bien con Hermione. Tenía que hacer algo para verla.

Mientras tanto en San Bart, Dolores salía del cuarto de Hermione con una jeringa y un frasco vacío en las manos, echó un último vistazo dentro de la habitación y luego la cerró de golpe dejando a Hermione nuevamente en un estado de semi-inconciencia. Esta vez la chica no había puesto mucha resistencia a la aguja, más bien parecía que estaba esperando su dosis, eso la ayudaba, sabía que de a poco se estaba haciendo dependiente a la droga, pronto incluso reclamaría por más, eso era bueno, pensó, muy bueno.

En el despacho de Cornelius Fudge el ambiente era casi festivo, Snape había ido para saber como iba el plan para deshacerse de su sobrina y de paso darle la noticia al director corrupto de que siguiera con los planes sin preocuparse de nada, acababan de suspender las visitas de Harry Potter o Draco Malfoy a San Bart para ver a su cliente hasta que el juez dictaminara si el caso de Hermione Granger se abría nuevamente o no.

- Eso nos da tiempo - dijo Snape.

Fudge asintió - Puedo quedarme más tranquilo - dijo - Le diré a Dolores que de aquí a dos días tiene que terminar lo que ha empezado con tu sobrina.

- Y... ¿Puedo saber que método están usando para acabar con ella? - preguntó con indiferencia.

- Drogas - contestó Fudge - Dolores le está administrando dosis que van de menos a más cada doce horas... si no me equivoco hace poco le dio otra dosis... en este momento tu sobrina tiene que estar en otro mundo - dijo consultando su caro reloj - Llegará un momento en que pedirá la droga por voluntad propia y cuando eso pase, que espero sea en un menos de un día, se le administrará una dosis lo suficientemente grande para mandarla a dormir para siempre – sonrió - Nadie sospechará nada, el medicamento tiene el extraño pero eficiente efecto de pasar desapercibido, cuando la encuentren pasará como una víctima más de un ataque fulminante al corazón.

Snape le devolvió la sonrisa y chocaron copas - Quiero verla – dijo de pronto - quiero ver su cara, sería un placer decirle un par de cosas que estoy seguro querrá oír.

Fudge se levantó de inmediato - Te acompañaré a su habitación, pero ten cuidado con lo que dices Severus.

- No te preocupes - dijo confiado - Sé lo que tengo que hacer.

&&&&&&&&

Hermione sonreía al vació, en su mente la imagen de Harry haciéndole promesas de amor, de matrimonio y de una familia feliz como de cuento de hadas se repetía una y otra vez, ya no tenía fuerzas para levantarse, pero de todos modos ya no quería hacerlo, quería estar allí, sentada en el suelo frío y mirando la imagen borrosa de Harry diciéndole que la amaba. Río un poco al sentir la mano imaginaría de él sobre su mejilla acariciándola. Había perdido a sus padres, su vida y todo lo que ellos le dejaron, pero no perdería a Harry, no cuando lo tenía en frente, sonriéndole de esa manera dulce y tierna que hacía que temblara de pies a la cabeza, pero sabía que esos agradables escalofríos pronto pasarían, y aunque no quería volver a sentir esa aguja contra su piel, sabía que era la única manera de que la imagen de Harry se quedara con ella, para siempre...

La puerta se abrió nuevamente, pero esta vez no vío la silueta de Dolores, sino de un hombre, desde el fondo su subconsciente le estaba gritando que lo conocía, pero su cara era tan borrosa que apenas podía verle bien.

- Esto es lo que queda de Hermione Granger - susurró el hombre, después río - Es una lástima que las cosas terminaran así querida, pero tienes que reconocer que tuviste mucha culpa en todo esto... si hubieras sido más sensata, pero no lo fuiste... a pesar de toda tu inteligencia no pensaste en las consecuencias de tus actos... es una lástima, en serio que lo es.

Hermione lo miraba sin terminar de reconocer a la figura que le decía algo que tampoco alcanzaba a comprender bien, pero de pronto en un momento de lucidez lo vio claramente, un hombre de pelo negro, con un traje azul y una sonrisa que le recordaba a Tom Riddle estaba agachado frente a ella. Hermione lo miró a los ojos, unos ojos fríos que despedían odio puro. Sintió otro escalofrío y se apartó un poco. Severus lo notó y le tomó con fuerza el brazo.

- Debiste quedarte aquí - susurró - ¿Qué pasaba por tu cabeza cuando huiste de este lugar? no pensaste bien las cosas pequeña... no reparaste en las consecuencias, ahora ya es tarde - vio como su sobrina empezaba a llorar - los arrepentimientos no sirven de nada, ahora tendrás que morirte Hermione, no me queda otro camino, tengo que hacerte desaparecer...

- No - gimió tratando de liberarse de su agarre.

- Si no hubieras intentado huir, si no hubieras conocido a ese Potter... ¿Sabías que está tratando de sacarte de aquí?, pero no llegará a tiempo... no voy a dejar que me arruines la vida, todo lo que tengo me lo he ganado con mi esfuerzo... ¿crees que fue fácil deshacerme de tus padres? - Hermione dejó de forcejear, se quedó paralizada ante las últimas palabras de su tío - Así es querida... tuve que planear todo con cuidado para que nadie sospechara... primero tu madre y luego tu padre... ahora cuando termine contigo la familia feliz estará reunida otra vez... ¿No es eso estupendo? podrás ver a tus padres de nuevo... tómalo como mi regalo de cumpleaños - dijo y rió nuevamente, se levantó y antes de salir de la habitación se volvió a su sobrina, estaba pálida y temblorosa - Ya no me causarás más problemas, dentro de unas horas vendrán aquí y te darán el pasaje de ida al otro mundo.

Cuando se quedó sola rompió a llorar desconsolada, los efectos de lo que le hubiera dado la enfermera habían pasado y estaba muy conciente de todo lo que su tío le había dicho, él había planeado la muerte de sus padres para quedarse con todo y ahora estaba planeando la suya para quitarla del camino y no tener que preocuparse más. Estaba destrozada por sus palabras y también furiosa, ahora más que nunca sabía que tenía que salir de allí, por ella y por sus padres, pero antes tenía que hallar la manera de que Dolores no le inyectara más de esa cosa. No quería estar en ese estado de nuevo, aunque la imagen de Harry se borrara, tenía que estar lúcida y con todos sus sentidos alerta.

&&&&&&&&&

Luna miró la fotografía de la niña y sonrió, se notaba a kilómetros que era una pequeña adorable y llena de vida, pero se le encogió el corazón al pensar que estaba encerrada en ese lugar y sufriendo maltratos. Ginny a su lado acariciaba su vientre con ternura y también miraba la fotografía.

- Voy a adoptarla - dijo Harry mirando a sus amigas, ambas lo miraron con los ojos como platos - Es la unica manera de sacarle de allí, que una familia se haga responsable de ella.

- Hablamos con un juez, tenemos luz verde para proceder con los trámites de adopción - dijo Ron sentándose junto a su esposa.

- Neville ya está en eso - dijo Harry sonriendo - como Draco está de lleno en el caso de Hermione y yo también... ¿no dicen nada? - Luna y Ginny seguían mirándolo como si estuviera loco.

- Es algo que no esperábamos - contestó Ginny - Nos has dejado sin palabras...

- Eso es un milagro - dijo Draco entrando en ese momento, Ginny lo miró con el ceño fruncido - Es una broma...

James entró detrás de Draco, seguido de Lily - ¿Ya supieron que seré abuela? - preguntó abrazando a su hijo - Soy la mujer más feliz del mundo... por fin habrá una niña en esta casa, que corra por los pasillos, que chapotee en la piscina... haaaa soy tan feliz - dijo.

- Felicidades - dijo Luna, Lily le dio un beso a su hijo tan fuerte que Harry estuvo seguro de que le había dejado la cara roja, todos rieron.

- Ahora pasemos a algo que no es tan agradable - dijo Draco, se sentó al lado de Ginny y le tomó la mano - Harry vengo de la corte y las noticias no son de las mejores, el juez se negó a la petición de permiso para ver a Hermione. Blaise Zabini lo hizo bien... ese idiota no dejó cabos sueltos. Las visitas están prohibidas hasta nuevo aviso.

Harry miró a su amigo y luego a los demás, de pronto la alegría por la noticia de la adopción de Amy se había esfumado - Tenemos que sacarla de allí - dijo - Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto, creo que Herms está en peligro y no puedo esperar hasta que ese juez idiota me de permiso para verla... tengo que saber que está bien.

- No podemos acercarnos a ese lugar Harry - dijo Draco - si lo hacemos Snape se agarrará de eso para encerrar a Hermione en San Bart de por vida.

James que había permanecido callado se levantó y miró a su hijo - Son ustedes los que no pueden entrar, pero nadie más tiene las visitas prohibidas... - dijo.

- ¿En que estás pensado? - preguntó Ron.

- En que tengo muchas ganas de conocer a mi futura nieta - respondió, a Harry se le iluminó el rostro - Si entró a ver a Amy puedo averiguar algo con respecto a Hermione ¿no crees?.

- Es una buena idea - dijo Harry - puedes ir con la excusa de ver a Amy...

- No es una excusa - le interrumpió su padre - Quiero conocer a mi nieta hijo.

Dos horas más tarde James Potter entró en San Bart con un ramo de rosas blancas y una muñeca envuelta en un lindo papel de colores, se acercó con una sonrisa a la recepcionista y preguntó por Amy, en dos minutos la niña estuvo delante de él mirándolo con ojos curiosos.

- Hola linda - dijo - es un placer conocerte.

Amy lo miró y sonrió - ¿Quién es usted? - preguntó - se parece mucho al amigo de Mione.

James dedujo que se refería a Harry - Así es, se parece mucho a mi porque soy su padre - contestó - y tú eres una niña muy lista por notar que nos parecemos.

- Tienen el mismo color de ojos - dijo -

- Y te mereces un premio por ser tan observadora - dijo James tendiéndole las rosas - esto es para ti.

La niña abrió los ojos como platos, pasó la vista por las flores y luego por el hombre que tenía en frente y le sonreía - Nunca me han dado regalos antes - susurró.

- Pues acostúmbrate - dijo James acercándose más a ella para hablar más bajo y que nadie lo escuchara - porque de ahora en adelante recibirás muchos regalos, de parte mía y mi hijo.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó curiosa.

- No puedo decirte nada aún, pero pronto recibirás una agradable sorpresa, preciosa - contestó.

- Le daré una a Mione - declaró tomando el ramo - a ver si con ella logro que sonría, ha estado muy triste desde que su amigo vino a verla - dijo. James frunció el ceño - Ayer vi como la señorita Umbridge salía de su cuarto con un frasco en las manos y le decía que pronto cerraría los ojos para siempre... yo no quiero que eso pase porque la quiero mucho... es como mi mamá, la única que me da cariño aquí - dijo en un susurro, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

James le acarició la cabeza y le dio un abrazo - Tranquila, verás que pronto lograremos que Hermione salga de aquí y tú también - dijo - Ahora tengo que irme a ver a mi hijo y decirle que ya nos hemos conocido... Estará muy contento.

- Dígale que Mione lo echa de menos...- dijo - y yo también, me cayó muy bien cuando vino el otro día.

- Se lo diré - dijo James, le dio un beso en la frente y salió directo a su auto, en el camino marco a casa - Es adorable - le dijo a Lily - Cuando la conozcas te robará el corazón.

- Ya lo ha hecho - dijo Lily - en cuanto Harry nos mostró su fotografía me enamoré de la niña.

James sonrió, se despidió de su esposa y le dijo al chofer que lo llevara directo a la oficina de su hijo, tenía que hablar con Harry, decirle lo que había visto Amy y de sus sospechas.

Una vez reunido con su hijo le contó todo, desde que la niña era un ángel y que estaba seguro de que cuando le dieran la noticia de que saldría de San Bart sería la personita más feliz del mundo y que él estaba muy contento de la decisión que su hijo había tomado, Harry se alegró sobremanera cuando escuchó eso. Pero no todo eran buenas noticias y lo advirtió cuando James cambió la expresión de su rostro.

- Tengo algo importante que decirte - explicó - Cuando estuve con mi nieta... - por un momento sus ojos brillaron - me dijo algo que me dejó inquieto... es sobre Hermione.

- ¿Qué te dijo? - preguntó Harry sentándose junto a su padre -

- Es extraño, dijo algo sobre una enfermera, la vio salir del cuarto de Hermione con un frasco en las manos y una jeringa...

- Podría ser algún medicamento - dijo Harry.

- Puede ser.. pero no lo creo, porque Amy la escuchó decir que muy pronto cerraría los ojos _"para siempre_" - Harry se quedó de una piedra y se levantó bruscamente - Creo que Draco debería ir donde el juez y acelerar la apelación...

- Eso toma tiempo - dijo Harry - ahora entiendo la sonrisa de Snape en el juzgado, no estaba feliz porque no podré verla sino porque ahora cuenta con tiempo y libertad suficiente para hacerle daño papá... lo que estaba buscando era eso, tiempo para deshacerse de ella. Tengo que sacarla de allí... como sea, pero no puede pasar de esta noche - dijo, James lo miró - Esta sensación que tengo en la boca del estomago desde ayer quiere decir algo papá, estoy seguro de que Herms está en peligro y no puedo esperar hasta mañana, tienes que ayudarme.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? - preguntó mirándolo a los ojos, Harry le sonrió - Cuenta conmigo para lo que sea hijo, siempre he confiado en tus corazonadas.

- Quiero que llames a Sirius, yo llamaré a Ron - explicó -

&&&&&&&&

- Es un plan arriesgado - dijo Sirius con una sonrisa - pero cuenta conmigo - Harry le sonrió, como al resto de sus amigos agradeciendo su incondicional apoyo - Tenemos que tener cuidado, una vez que saquemos a Hermione de allí tenemos que esconderla muy bien, aquí será el primer lugar donde Snape va a buscarla.

- Sirius tiene razón - corroboró Remus - Además tenemos que planear todo con cuidado, cuando Hermione haya escapado su tío lo usará como detonante para que el caso no se abra. Tenemos que hallar la forma de que junto con la huida de su sobrina sea el mismo quien se delate.

- Creo que podemos hacer eso - dijo Draco - pero tenemos que hablar con Hermione, lo primero es sacarla de allí y luego planear el resto.

Harry los miró a todos - Es arriesgado lo que vamos a hacer - dijo - pero quiero que sepan que estoy muy agradecido por lo que están haciendo por mí.

- Estamos hablando de tu felicidad - dijo James - y de la mujer que amas hijo, así que no tienes nada que agradecer. Hermione ya es parte de nosotros, de esta gran familia que hemos formado y haremos lo que esté en nuestras manos para ayudarla a salir de allí y que sea feliz a tu lado.

Harry le sonrió y abrazó a su padre. Remus miró la escena unos momentos antes de salir de la biblioteca, fuera de ella, Luna, Lily y Ginny estaban paradas esperando respuestas a las miles de preguntas que iban a hacer.

- No les diré nada - advirtió Remus pasando por el lado de ellas - Iré a llamar a Tonks, debe estar un preocupada porque aún no llego a casa.

- Yo no me preocuparía por eso - dijo Luna - Acaba de llamar, le dijimos que estabas en una reunión ultra secreta con los demás... pero no le dimos detalles porque a nosotras tampoco nos los han dado...

Remus rió - Lo lamento, pero no me corresponde a mi decirles nada - dijo - Si quieren respuestas deberán esperar a que Harry se las dé.

Ginny lo vio alejarse por el pasillo y se tuvo que morder la lengua para no gritarle un par de cosas, en vez de eso respiró hondo y se volvió nuevamente a la puerta de la biblioteca, solo para ver salir a su esposo y los demás con caras serias.

- Tenemos que hablar - dijo Ron mirando a su mujer. Luna asintió y psicológicamente se preparó para lo peor. Ginny a su lado hizo exactamente lo mismo.

&&&&&&&&

Habían pasado dos días desde que se reunieran en su casa para trazar el plan a seguir, y a cada momento la angustia en su pecho se hacia más fuerte, pero al fin después de una agónica espera sacaría a Hermione de ese lugar, no le quedaba otra alternativa que hacerlo de esa manera. Las apelaciones de Draco al juez habían sido inútiles y el permiso provisorio para verla tampoco estaría listo hasta dentro de tres días más... pero no podía esperar tanto, algo le decía que no podía esperar más, porque lo lamentaría. Por eso ahora estaba a punto de cometer la mayor locura de su vida, arriesgando su cuello y el de sus amigos, pero valía la pena, si con eso lograba poner a Hermione a salvo estaba dispuesto a pagar el precio.

Las luces de San Bart se apagaron al mismo tiempo, la noche estaba fría y silenciosa, ideal para sus planes. Harry miró a su lado y vió a Ron mirando distraídamente hacia las puertas del psiquiátrico, más atrás vio a Sirius viendo lo que parecía ser una pequeña pantalla y otros artículos propios de su oficio de detective y a Draco a su lado frunciendo el ceño por el humo que despedía el humo del cigarrillo que Remus acababa de encender.

- Aún no puedo creer que haremos esto - murmuró Ron.

- Yo tampoco - contestó Harry con una media sonrisa - Pero te agradezco mucho el que estés conmigo en esto compañero. Es muy importante contar con tu apoyo.

Ron sonrió y volvió a mirar hacia las puertas, Remus se acercó a ellos y dio una palmadas en la espalda de Harry en señal de apoyo - La sacaremos de aquí, no te preocupes, en menos de una hora podrás tenerla en tus brazos... sana y salva.

- Eso espero - dijo Harry - Ojalá y no sea demasiado tarde.

Y con una última señal de apoyo de Sirius, el resto del grupo se adentró en la misión más arriesgada y peligrosa que pudieron imaginar. Sacarían a Hermione de San Bart por la fuerza, aunque con eso se arriesgaban a muchos problemas y probablemente la excusa perfecta para Snape de meterlos en la cárcel y así apartarlos de su camino de una buena vez, pero era un riesgo que Harry estaba dispuesto a correr, si con eso lograba sacar a Hermione de allí y ponerla a salvo lo haría. Haría lo que fuera por ella, incluso perder su libertad si con eso lograba que la mujer que amaba estuviera fuera del alcance de aquel crápula.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada se encontraron con un guardia obeso que custodiaba los monitores, pero no se preocuparon mucho ya que estaba profundamente dormido, así que pasaron frente a él sin hacer ruido, se encaminaron por el oscuro pasillo hasta que dieron con la puerta de la habitación que pertenecía a Hermione, el corazón de Harry latía con fuerza, Draco se adelantó y con un suave manejo de un alambre (cortesía de Remus) abrió la puerta y allí acurrucada en un rincón estaba ella, su Hermione, se acercó con cuidado y le levantó el rostro, para comprobar con horror que su miraba estaba perdida y estaba más pálida que la última vez que la vio.

- Harry... - murmuró y levantó la mano para acariciar su mejilla - estás aquí...

- Claro que estoy aquí - susurró - y te sacaré de este lugar.

Hermione sonrió de forma ausente - Por fin me hablas - dijo - la última vez que estuviste aquí no dijiste nada... solo te quedaste hasta que me dormí...

- Tranquila amor... ahora estoy contigo, y te prometo que nadie nos volverá a separar - dijo.

- Rápido - dijo Draco asomando la cabeza por la puerta - Vamonos de aquí ahora.

Harry asintió y levantó a Hermione en sus brazos, para comprobar que estaba demasiado liviana. También notó que estaba fría y temblaba. Tenían que darse prisa.

Siguieron por el pasillo y ya casi estaban en la puerta principal cuando una figura se atravesó en su camino, era una silueta pequeña y Harry adivinó de quien se trataba - Deberías estar en la cama Amy - dijo en un susurró.

- Lo sé - sonrió - pero me dieron una noticia hoy y no podía dormir... ¿es cierto que serás mi papá? - preguntó con emoción.

- Así es... seré tu papá - dijo sonriendo, Hermione volvió a temblar - Ahora debo irme cariño... Hermione está fría y debo sacarla de aquí.

La niña asintió y se acercó a él - ¿Puedo darle un beso de despedida?.

- Claro que si - dijo Harry - puedes darle un beso a tú mamá...- Amy miró a Harry con los ojos muy abiertos - Si todo sale bien... dentro de poco Mione y yo seremos tus padres.

- Adiós... _mamá_ _- _dijo y le dio un beso en la frente, Harry la había bajado a su altura, Hermione la miró un momento y volvió a cerrar los ojos -

Ron, Draco y Remus que hasta ese momento habían permanecido callados ante la maravillosa escena volvieron a realidad de pronto y con una señal le dieron a entender a Harry que debían salir de allí ahora.

- Nos veremos pronto - susurró y salió junto a los demás por la puerta. Amy se quedó de pie, mirando las siluetas que se perdían en la oscuridad, sus ojos estaban bañados en lágrimas, pero una linda sonrisa adornaba su rostro, tendría una familia, unos padres que la amarían y la cuidarían.

&&&&&&&

- ¿¿¡¡COMO QUE SE HA ESCAPADO??!! - bramó Snape por el teléfono -

- No lo sabemos - dijo Fudge del otro lado de la línea, Dolores a su lado estaba pálida - Cuando fuimos a darle la última dosis de la droga encontramos la habitación vacía... se fue sin dejar ni un rastro.

- Demonios - dijo Snape - Esto es increíble... ahora esa maldita mocosa está suelta otra vez...

- ¿No sabes donde pudo haber ido?

Severus se quedó pensando un segundo y luego sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente - Con Potter... debe estar con ese imbécil de Harry Potter - dijo - Apuesto lo que sea a que esa idiota fue a refugiarse con él -

- Pues ve a por ella - dijo Fudge - si tu sobrina habla de todo lo que le hemos hecho con ella aquí será en fin de mi carrera...

- TU CARRERA ME IMPORTA UN PEPINO!!! - gritó.

- Pues más vale que empiece a importarte - le espetó el director rojo como la grana - porque si yo caigo Snape, te llevaré conmigo... estoy seguro de que a todo el mundo le encantará saber como fue que eliminaste a tu hermano y a su esposa...

- ¿Es una amenaza? - preguntó con un tono peligrosamente calmo.

- Tómalo como quieras - respondió y colgó. Luego miró a Dolores - Es mejor que vayas a hacer tus cosas... y quédate tranquila, nada saldrá mal, Snape moverá tierra y mar para dar con su sobrina y hacerla callar.

- ¿Pero si no la encuentra? ¿Si ella habla antes de que den con su paradero? - preguntó desesperada - No quiero ir a la cárcel Cornelis.

Fudge se aproximo a ella y le dio una bofetada - Deja de decir estupideces, nadie irá a la cárcel... nadie.

&&&&&&

Hermione despertó con dolor de cabeza y la boca completamente seca, le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero contrario al frío que solía sentir al despertar, en ese momento la rodeaba una agradable temperatura. Abrió los ojos con pesadumbre y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para que se acostumbraran a la luz que en ese momento entraba a raudales por la ventana de la habitación donde se encontraba. Se incorporó un poco sobre la mullida cama y miró a su alrededor, eso no era San Bart, de eso estaba completamente segura. La habitación estaba finamente decorada y en toda ella predominaba el blanco, desde las cortinas hasta los cojines que decoraban la cama. Recorrió con la vista cada detalle y se detuvo en la puerta que en ese momento comenzó a abrirse, sin darse cuenta estaba conteniendo la respiración ¿quién cruzaría el umbral?...su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vio a Harry entrar con una bandeja en las manos y con una sonrisa que le sacudió el corazón.

- Buenos días... - dijo. Hermione no dijo nada - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- ¿En verdad eres tú? - preguntó con un hilo de voz.

- Claro que soy yo - dijo riendo - ¿Esperabas a alguien más?...

Hermione negó con la cabeza y comenzó a llorar sin poderlo evitar, Harry dejó la bandeja sobre una mesita cercana a la ventana y se acercó a ella para darle un abrazo, Hermione se perdió en sus brazos y lloró más fuerte.

- Tranquila princesa... ya pasó todo, ahora estás bien - le dijo en un susurro. Hermione levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos de manera interrogante, Harry suspiró, tendría que contarle todo para que pudiera estar tranquila - De acuerdo, voy a decirte lo que pasó, pero por favor promete que mientras te lo cuento comerás algo - Hermione asintió y Harry le alcanzó la bandeja y mientras la veía devorar los huevos y la ensalada de frutas no pudo menos que respirar aliviado, la noche anterior, desde que la sacara de San Bart había sido casi una pesadilla, Ron le había confirmado que estaba drogada y que a falta de la dosis a que estaba claro la habían echo adicta su cuerpo comenzaría a exigirle más, la desintoxicación era un proceso difícil y doloroso, que vivió toda la noche junto a ella, mandaría a esa enfermera y Fudge a la cárcel por eso, nunca les iba a perdonar lo que hicieron y se encargaría de ponerlos tras las rejas hasta el final de sus días, Hermione lo miró confundida así que carraspeó y comenzó a explicarle como fue que llegaron allí, desde su prohibición de verla hasta el plan desquiciado de raptarla de San Bart - Y ahora estamos aquí, es la casa de verano de Draco y Ginny, supusimos que si te llevábamos a cualquier propiedad mía tu tío no duraría en localizarte, así que decidimos traerte hasta acá - terminó de decir, Hermione no le había interrumpido una sola vez, simplemente se limitó a mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Drogas...? - preguntó con la voz apagada, Harry asintió - Sabía que me estaban aplicando algún tipo de sustancia rara, Dolores se molestaba cuando le decía que no quería más medicinas y me forzaba y después de que me inyectaba ya no sabía de nada...

- Pero ahora ya estás bien - dijo Harry - y no voy a dejar que nada ni nadie nos vuelva a separar. Lo que tenemos que haces es encontrar la manera de que tu tío pague por todo lo que ha hecho.

Hermione lo abrazó con fuerza - Te amo... - dijo - no sabes cuanto te amo.

- Si es tanto como lo que yo te amo a ti, entonces puede que si lo sepa - murmuró y depositó sus labios en los de ella. Un beso que había deseado desde que la vio sentada en la cama, despierta y saludable nuevamente, un beso en el que le transmitía todo lo que sentía por ella, nunca lograría entender del todo como en tan poco tiempo aquella mujer que ahora estaba entre sus brazos había logrado robarle el corazón y meterse en su alma, con solo unos días logró que se olvidara de todo menos de ella, que rompiera un compromiso de años y que adoptara a una niña adorable y a la que ya amaba como a una hija de verdad, aunque esto último no se lo contaría de inmediato, esperaría hasta que estuviera más recuperada y con la certeza de que nadie volvería a arrebatarla de su lado y para eso lo primero que tenían que hacer era desenmascarar a Severus Snape y ya estaba pensando en un plan para que él mismo terminara de cavar el hoyo donde pensaba meterlo. Era algo arriesgado, pero si querían que ese hombre saliera de sus vidas para siempre tendría que hacerlo y en cierto modo se odiaba por tener que poner a Hermione otra vez en peligro, pero era un riesgo, uno que tendrían que correr, era la única forma.

&&&&&&&&

- Claro que te ayudaré - dijo Hermione horas más tarde, estaban reunidos en torno a la mesa del comedor, Draco y Ron la miraron asombrados y Harry no fue la excepción - Si así voy a recuperar mi vida y lo que me pertenece por supuesto que cooperaré con ustedes, además es algo que tengo que hacer. Ustedes han arriesgado mucho por mi y tengo que devolverles todo lo que han hecho de alguna manera.

- Nosotros no hemos hecho nada para que tengas que debernos favores - dijo Harry con el ceño fruncido.

- Por supuesto que no - dijo Ron - lo hicimos porque te queremos y porque sabemos que Harry se muere sin ti.

Ante el comentario todos rieron y los aludidos se pusieron tan rojos como el cabello del pelirrojo.

- Bien pues manos a la obra - dijo Draco dándole un papel y lápiz a Hermione. Esta los tomó y ante la atenta mirada de sus amigos comenzó a escribir la que podía ser o su carta de libertad o su absoluta condena.

&&&&&&

Bellaztrix despidió al mensajero y cerró de un portazo, luego con pasos apresuraros se encaminó al despacho donde Severus seguramente estaría hablando con el jefe la policía por décima vez para ver los resultados de la búsqueda de su sobrina. Suspiró cansada, desde que Hermione escapara por primera vez de San Bart su cómoda y tranquila vida estaba de cabeza, por no decir el humor de su marido, que con cada día que pasaba se volvía mucho más volátil, era una situación que ya la estaba cansando. Llegó al final del pasillo y se detuvo un momento a escuchar como su esposo gritaba palabrotas al jefe de policía por el teléfono, cuando los gritos se apagaron decidió que era buen momento para entrar.

- Te ha llegado un mensaje - dijo dándole el sobre que acababan de entregarle - la persona que lo trajo dijo que era importante.

Severus frunció el ceño y tomó la nota, cuando la leyó estaba más pálido de lo normal, la arrugó con furia y salió del despacho a grades zancadas, bellaxtriz lo vió irse y tomó el papel para ver que lo había puesto de un humor aún peor.

_Tío: _

_Se que debes estar furioso por haber huido nuevamente de San Bart, pero era algo inevitable y que tenía que hacer. Lamento que todo esto esté dándote tantos problemas y preocupaciones, así que he decidido que nos veamos de una vez para poder aclarar las cosas, yo no quiero nada salvo mi libertad y si para lograrlo tengo que dejarte todo lo que por derecho me pertenece lo haré, ya no quiero sufrir más tío y se que tú no quieres ir a la cárcel, porque sabes que si yo hablo ante un juez y pruebo todo lo que me haz hecho es ahí donde irás a parar. Ya no quiero pelear contigo ni con tía Bella por eso quiero que nos veamos mañana, a las ocho de la noche... solo tú y yo, sin testigos, quiero que lleguemos a un acuerdo y podamos seguir con nuestras vidas. Depende de ti ahora. _

_Hermione G._

Cuando Bellaxtriz terminó de leer la carta suspiró, quizás después de todo las cosas terminarían bien sin tener que arriesgar nada de lo que tenía, si aquella mocosa quería ver a su tío a solas era la oportunidad que tenían para librarse de ella para siempre. Dejó caer la nota y salió apresuradamente del despacho para decirle a su esposo su maravillosa idea... lo que no sabía es que a esa misma hora el jefe de policía recibía una llamada de Harry Potter para decirle que se reunieran a las ocho de la noche en el mismo lugar para entregarle de una buena vez las pruebas de que Hermione era la víctima y sus tíos los villanos de esta historia.

_**Continuará.**_

Notas de la Autora.

He vuelto, y con un capitulo bastante largo... así que no pueden quejarse y para que lo sepan ya solo quedan dos capítulos para el final... así que no desesperen que pronto muy pronto leerán "FIN" y esta historia habrá acabado, pero mientras eso pasa por favor sigan leyendo y mandando sus comentarios.

Muchas gracias por su paciencia y su apoyo.

Cariños para todos y cada uno de ustedes.


	10. El fin de la pesadilla

**_Capítulo 10: El fin de la pesadilla._**

Snape estaba en su habitación mirando a un punto indeterminado de la pared cuando Bellatrix entró como un vendaval, tenía el rostro rojo como la grana y estaba seguro de que estaba más enfadada de lo normal, podía sentir la tensión que emanaba su esposa con su sola presencia y eso lo irritaba más de lo que ya estaba.

- Supongo que estás pensando la mejor manera de deshacerte de esa niña tonta - dijo Bella con resentimiento - Es la oportunidad perfecta para que nos libremos de ella para siempre Severus, tienes que hacerlo.

- Cierra la boca - dijo Snape cansinamente y sin apartar la vista de la pared - No puedo pensar en nada si estás como una cotorra... hablando y hablando.

- No entiendo que tanto es lo que estás pensando - dijo de mal humor - lo que tienes que hacer es ir a la cita y acabar con todo esto de una buen vez.

- Eres una tonta - gritó entonces perdiendo la paciencia - No ves a caso que esto puede ser una trampa. Recuerda que Harry Potter está ayudándola por el amor de Dios y apuesto todo lo que tenemos que hay algo oculto en todo esto... Hermione no es capaz de tramar un plan así, debe estar ayudándola ese maldito imbécil y si es así no pienso caer en su estúpido juego.

- Pues sé más inteligente - dijo Bellatrix entonces - Siempre has ido un paso adelante de ellos desde que Hermione escapó, pudiste detener sus visitas a San Bart y estuviste apunto de eliminarla a ella también.

Snape miró a su esposa por un largo rato y se dejó caer nuevamente en la silla, Bellatrix se le acercó con cuidado y se puso de rodillas delante de él y le levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos - Te ayudaré - le dijo con una sonrisa - Haré lo que sea para que podamos ser felices nuevamente querido... y si tengo que matar a esa mocosa con mis propias manos para que todo vuelva a ser como antes lo haré, cuentas conmigo y sabes que siempre estaré contigo... _siempre._

&&&&&

Harry miró a Hermione por un largo, sentada allí en las rocas, mirando hacia el inmenso océano se veía simplemente preciosa. Se acercó con cuidado y se sentó a su lado sin decir una palabra, Hermione lo miró y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro con un suspiro.

- Hay algo que no te he dicho - dijo Harry en voz baja, por alguna razón esta nervioso - No es nada malo - añadió al ver la cara de Hermione - Es solo que no había encontrando un momento adecuado por decírtelo y pensé que sería mejor si lo hacía una vez que todo esto terminara, pero creo que debes saberlo ahora, así tendrás una motivación extra...

- ¿Que sucede? - preguntó - No estoy entendiendo una sola palabra.

Harry suspiró y cerró los ojos por un momento, luego los abrió y se encontró con el color miel que le hacía latir el corazón y sonrió por la agradable sensación - Cuando fui la primera vez a San Bart me dijiste que querías que ayudara a Amy ¿lo recuerdas? - Hermione asintió - Bien... pues Ron estuvo averiguando y encontramos a su familia materna, pero no quisieron hacerse cargo de la niña... lo cual me puso furioso - añadió con el ceño fruncido al recordar que Ron le había comentado que los abuelos maternos y el padre biológico de la niña simplemente no querían saber nada de la pequeña porque pensaban que era igual de loca que su madre, simplemente no podía entender como podían decir eso de una niña tan adorable - Desde luego me sentí indignado, así que comenzamos a investigas de que forma podíamos sacarla de allí.

- Pero yo se que los únicos que pueden sacar a los pacientes de San Bart son sus familiares - dijo Hermione.

- Así es, por eso tomé una decisión al respecto - dijo Harry mirándola intensamente a los ojos - Si la única forma de sacar a Amy de allí era por medio de un familiar... pues... ¿quién mejor para hacerlo que su padre?.

Hermione lo miró confundida - Pero dijiste que su padre biológico no quería saber nada de ella - dijo.

- Su padre biológico no... Pero su padre adoptivo la adora y hará lo que sea para verla fuera de ese lugar.

- ¿Padre adoptivo?... pero Amy no tiene padre adoptivo...

- Ahora si - dijo Harry sacando un papel del bolsillo de su chaqueta, Hermione lo miró con los ojos como platos al reconocer el documento... un certificado de adopción - Legalmente soy el padre de Amy.

Hermione lo abrazó con tanta fuerza ante la noticia que ambos cayeron de espaldas sobre la arena, ella encima de él, se miraron por un momento sonriendo y se fundieron en un apasionado beso. Harry comenzó acariciar su espalda y Hermione se abandonó a las electrizantes sensaciones que sus caricias le provocaban en todo el cuerpo.

- Estamos en la playa... - susurró Harry sin dejar de besarla.

- Pues tienes suerte de que sea una playa privada - dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Harry en una maniobra demasiado rápida se puso encima de ella y la miró a los ojos - Amy necesitará una madre - dijo - ¿Estás dispuesta a semejante responsabilidad?

Hermione asintió con un nudo en la garganta ante el significado de esas palabras - Puedes estar segura de ello.

- Si eres su madre... por obligación tendrás que ser mi esposa, y no aceptó un no por respuesta - dijo - No permitiré que mi hija se eduque sin una imagen materna.

- ¿Significa eso lo que creo que significa? - preguntó emocionada.

- Si piensas que te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo de una manera sutil... - dijo y en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa picara - estás en un error - Hermione lo miró desilusionada provocando la risa de Harry - Lo digo porque no estoy siendo para nada sutil... _Voy_ a casarme contigo Hermione... quieras o no quieras.

Hermione rió, más que una amenaza era la prueba irrefutable de que aquel hombre inteligente, atractivo, gentil, apasionado y gentil era el hombre de su vida y estaba segura de querer estar con él para siempre - te amo - susurró - te amo... te amo... nunca me cansaré de decírtelo - y volvió a besarlo. Harry la abrazó con más fuerza.

- Yo también - dijo él - desde que te vi en mi jardín toda mojada y temblando supe que eras la única mujer a la que quería a mi lado por el resto de mi vida. Te amo Hermione Granger, te amo como creí que no amaría a nadie jamás.

&&&&&&&&

Cuando llegaron a la casa Draco los estaba esperando acompañado de un hombre alto y de pelo castaño envuelto en una gabardina color chocolate y con un corte de pelo militar, al verlos entrar ambos se pusieron de pie.

- El es el detective Moller - dijo Draco.

Harry ayudó a que Hermione se sentara y luego estrechó la mano del hombre - Me da gusto que haya aceptado venir hasta aquí - dijo - Lo que tenemos que contarle dará para toda la noche, espero que no haya hecho planes.

El detective inclinó la cabeza - No se preocupe señor Potter, el señor Malfoy ya me ha dicho que cancele mi cita con mi esposa... así que tenemos toda la noche para aclarar las cosas - dijo, luego miró a una pálida Hermione - Usted debe ser la señorita Granger, es increíble que una mujer tan joven y que parece tan delicada haya puesto de cabeza a todo el departamento de policía de Londres.

- Lo lamento - logró articular - pero usted no sabe todo lo que he tenido que pasar...

- Por eso estoy aquí - dijo el hombre amablemente - para escuchar todo lo que tenga que decirme señorita Granger, veremos que podemos hacer por usted y también por el señor Potter claro, porque su amigo el señor Weasley ya nos puso al corriente de su heroica aventura en San Bart.

Harry miró a Draco y este se encogió de hombros, luego miró nuevamente al detective que para su sorpresa sonreía - No se preocupe - le dijo - no hay cargos en contra de sus amigos y de usted, no obstante el tío de la señorita Granger nos ha estado amenazando con que quiere verlos tras las rejas, claro que a mi me ha entrado la curiosidad, no me parece del todo normal tanto afán para retenerla en San Bart.

- Señor Moller, creo que le interesará mucho saber por que está tan desesperado - dijo Draco sentándose - le sugiero que se ponga cómodo, esta es una larga y apasionante historia.

- Ya lo creo que si - dijo Moller sentándose junto frente a Draco, Harry se acomodó junto a Hermione y tomó su mano para darle apoyo - Bien señores... empecemos de una vez.

&&&&&&&&

Ron estaba en la recepción de San Bart, Lily y James lo acompañaba y no hacían más que pasearse nerviosos por la sala de espera para visitas. Luna sentada cómodamente en el sofá los miraba divertida, era como estar en la sala de parto esperando que alguien diera a luz, irónicamente era algo parecido lo que estaba pasando.

- Hemos revisado los papeles - dijo un hombre bajo y canoso, acompañado de la una mujer esbelta y enfundada en un elegante traje azul - y está todo en orden, haré que llamen a la niña.

- Se lo agradezco mucho - dijo Ron, miró de reojo a James que a su vez miraba al director de San Bart con odio.

- Me pregunto porque el señor Potter les mandó a ustedes con un poder y no vino el en persona a buscar a la niña... después de todo ahora legalmente es su hija - dijo Fudge con malicia.

Lily se adelantó a todos para contestar con toda la educación de la que fue capaz - Mi hijo está haciendo otro asunto de suma importancia, además somos los abuelos de la niña, no creo que haya mucha diferencia entre nosotros y nuestro hijo para recoger a la pequeña.

Fudge no dijo nada, en ese momento una enfermera se acercaba a ellos con Amy cogida de la mano. La niña estaba radiante, con un lindo vestido azul y su pelo sujeto con un moño adornado con una cinta a juego, cuando reconoció a James se soltó de la enfermera y corrió hasta él para abrazarlo.

- No corras niña, está prohibido... - dijo Fudge con los dientes apretados.

- Le sugiero que no regañe a mi nieta - dijo James mirándolo despectivamente - Ahora no es su responsabilidad y le aseguro que me siento gratamente aliviado de que Amy no pase un solo momento más en este horrible lugar y mucho menos cerca de usted. Creáme señor que estamos al tanto de las cosas que le ha hecho a la niña...y estaré muy feliz de iniciar acciones legales contra usted.

Ron miró al director y tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de reír ante la cara de espanto que puso - Si nos disculpa, debemos irnos, el padre de la niña se muere por que salga de este lugar. Con su permiso.

Fudge asintió torpemente con la cabeza y vio como se alejaban, maldita niña, ahora ya estaba fuera de su control y podía decir muchas cosas para perjudicarlo, pero ya no podía hacer nada al respecto, ahora era Amy Potter, nieta e hija de dos de los hombres más poderosos del país, muy a su pesar reconoció que había perdido esa batalla.

Ya fuera del psiquiátrico Amy alucinó con todo lo que vio de camino a su nuevo hogar, Ron vio por el espejo retrovisor como Lily y Luna se deshacían en cumplidos y se peleaban la atención de la niña. Nunca había visto a Luna tan feliz, quizás había llegado el momento de hablar sobre hijos.

James miraba a su esposa jugar en el asiento trasero con su ahora nieta y no pudo menos que agradecerle a Harry la enorme felicidad que les había proporcionado al darles a Amy, era una niña maravillosa y una vez que todo se solucionara con Hermione estaba seguro de que serían todos juntos una enorme familia feliz.

&&&&&&&

El detective Moller miró a sus compañeros de habitación con asombro. Desde que comenzaran a explicarle los acontecimientos su cara había pasado por la incredulidad, el asombro, rabia y miles de sentimientos más, nunca en toda su vida al servicio de la ley había escuchado una historia tan irreal, pero que a la vez era podía ser asombrosamente real.

- Así fue como llegamos acá - dijo Draco - Como comprenderá no podíamos dejar a Hermione en ese lugar, cuando la encontramos estaba drogada. Estamos dispuestos a aceptar la responsabilidad por lo que hicimos... pero lo haremos porque sabemos que fue lo correcto.

- Es usted una persona muy valiente señor Malfoy - dijo Moller - sobre todo considerando que tiene una esposa y un bebé en camino está dispuesto a ir a la cárcel.

- Sé cuales son las consecuencias de mis actos - contestó Draco encogiéndose de hombros, Harry sonrió - además se que Ginny lo entiende. Estuvo de acuerdo con todo esto desde el principio.

Moller lo miró sorprendido - ¿Está diciéndome que su esposa sabía que iban a entrar en San Bart clandestinamente? ¿Arriesgando una pena de cárcel? - Draco asintió - Vaya... esto cada vez me sorprende más.

Hermione miró al detective y se aclaró la garganta para hablar - ¿Qué pasará ahora? Le conté todo lo que me pasó desde que mis padres murieron y las razones por las que mi tío me encerró allí, también lo de Tom Riddle...

- Tranquilícese Hermione - dijo Moller - Todo lo que me han dicho es suficiente para abrir una investigación en contra de Severus Snape, pero entiendan que es una persona influyente y que tiene a muchos jueces en su bolsillo, además de políticos, empezar una investigación para desenmascarar a un tipo así puede costarme el puesto.

- Podemos ayudarlo con eso - dijo Harry consultando su reloj, Moller lo miró - En un par de horas Severus Snape vendrá hasta acá, y estamos seguros de que vendrá dispuesto a eliminar a su sobrina para respirar tranquilo.

- ¿Y puedo preguntar como está tan seguro de ello? - preguntó, Draco le tendió una copia de la nota que le habían enviado, donde Hermione citaba a su tío para de una vez aclarar las cosas - ¿Están seguros de que vendrá?

- Es la única opción que tiene - dijo Harry - ha rastreado todas mis propiedades con ayuda de sus hombre y no la encontró, debe estar lo suficientemente desesperado como para venir, Hermione se le está ofreciendo en bandeja de plata, lo ha citado solo y en un lugar completamente aislado y no lo pensará tanto. Es una oportunidad perfecta para terminar lo que empezó hace tiempo, cuando la encerró.

El detective se quedó callado largo rato, analizando los pros y los contras de todo lo que le habían dicho, luego con un profundo suspiro se puso de pie y miró directamente a Harry - Si todo esto resulta ser solo una farsa para librarse de los cargos por los que se les acusan...

- Cada palabra que hemos dicho es verdad - saltó Hermione levantándose y encarando al detective.

- Díganme que es lo que necesitan de mi - dijo al fin. Draco sonrió.

Hermione se arrojó a los brazos del detective en un impulso y éste al parecer poco acostumbrado a esas muestras de afecto atinó a darle unas torpes palmaditas en la cabeza. Harry se echó a reír.

&&&&&&&&

El ambiente en casa de los Potter no era precisamente festivo, pero al menos estaba ya más calmado que hace unas horas atrás cuando llegaron con Amy a casa. La niña absolutamente fascinada con la casa y los jardines los recorrió de tomo a lomo entre risas y exclamaciones de júbilo. James y Lily en su papel de abuelos le habían comprado cientos de juguetes y ropa que la niña agradeció enormemente y cuando vio su habitación se quedó simplemente sin palabras, una enorme cama con dosel y repleta de muñecas todo en tonos pastel, decorada por Luna, Lily y Ginny. Luego cenaron más tranquilos y en menos de media hora James tuvo que subir a la niña profundamente dormida entre sus brazos.

- Nos ha llenado de energía a todos - comentó Lily viéndolos subir por las escaleras - Es una niña preciosa.

Ginny asintió - Claro que lo es, Harry simplemente no pudo haber tenido una mejor idea - dijo.

Cuando James bajó todos se sentaron en el salón, Ron entró en ese momento con semblante serio - Acabo de hablar con Draco - dijo sentándose junto a Luna - ya está todo listo.

- ¿Moller los ayudará? - preguntó James. Ron asintió - Vaya... pues eso nos deja más tranquilos, espero que todo salga bien.

- Ginny, Draco dijo que por seguridad esta noche te quedes con nosotros, no sabe a que hora terminará todo esto - dijo Ron mirando a su hermana -

- Creo que lo mejor es que todos se queden aquí - dijo Lily, todos asintieron - Espero que todo salga bien.

- Tenemos que confiar en el buen juicio de nuestro hijo - dijo James - Ahora tiene que pensar en su hija también. No hará nada estúpido.

&&&&&&&&&&

Snape miró por la ventana de su coche y detuvo el auto a unos metros de distancia de la casa que se veía en ese momento apenas iluminada, era una casa enorme. Suspiró con fuerza para infundirse valor, nunca en su vida había tenido que mancharse las manos directamente, para eso había contado con personas dispuestas a hacerlo, como Tom Riddle por ejemplo, que nunca había dudado en ayudarlo con sus "problemas", pensó en la suerte que había corrido, había lamentado tener que entregarlo y que eso derivara en su muerte, pero no había tenido otra salida, pero ahora no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso, había cosas más importantes de que preocuparse, como el hecho de que esta a solo unos minutos de encontrarse cara a cara con su peor dolor de cabeza. De reojo vio a su copiloto y frunció el ceño, hubiera preferido no traerla, pero la mujer había insistido hasta que no le quedó otra alternativa más que llevarla consigo.

- ¿Estamos esperando algún tipo de invitación para entrar? - preguntó Bellatrix de mala gana.

Snape prefirió ignorarla, ya estaba lo suficientemente nervioso para además tener una discusión con su esposa. Se estiró un poco hacia el maletero y sacó una pistola con silenciador que tan amablemente le facilitara Tom como regalo de cumpleaños hace dos años. Verificó que el arma estuviera en orden y salió del vehículo cerrando con cuidado, Bella hizo lo mismo.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? - le preguntó en un susurro.

- ¿Qué parece que hago? - contestó la mujer - Me aseguro de que esta vez no cometas errores cariño.

- Bien, vamos - dijo de manera cortante y ambos se encaminaron por el sendero que llevaba directo a la puerta principal, sin sospechar que sus pasos eran seguidos atentamente.

Cuando tocaron el timbre Hermione se puso rígida y por una fracción de segundos pensó en salir corriendo y mandar todo al diablo, pero a su mente vino la imagen de Harry y Amy y de la familia que podían llegar a ser si todo salía bien, eso bastó para que armara de valor y se encaminara a la puerta con paso decidido. Al abrir sintió un escalofrío, su tío estaba en la puerta y no había venido solo, Bella estaba a su lado y sonreía de una manera que hizo que todos los pelos de la nuca se le erizaran.

- Pensé que vendrías solo - dijo dejándolos pasar.

Severus acarició el arma bajo la gabardina antes de contestar - No tuve opción, tu tía insistió mucho en ver a su querida sobrina.

- No lo dudo - dijo Hermione haciendo una mueca - Siéntense, creo que lo que tenemos que hablar nos llevará un poco de tiempo.

- Yo no estoy tan segura - dijo Bella sonriendo y sentándose en el mullido sofá.

- ¿Qué es lo que estás buscando? - preguntó Hermione al ver que su tío miraba en todas direcciones, como no contestó prefirió aclarar sus dudas de todos modos - No tengo micrófonos escondidos tío, creí que al menos confiarías en que lo que te escribí en la carta, no quiero perjudicar a nadie, lo único que busco con esta especie de reunión familiar es que de una vez lleguemos a un acuerdo y me dejen vivir en paz, aunque sea sin un peso en el bolsillo.

Severus la miró profundamente a los ojos y tuvo que contenerse para no pestañear, tenía que parecer fuerte y segura de sí misma, aunque por dentro fuera una gelatina. Sabía que afuera estaba rodeado de policías y que pronto la pesadilla terminaría, además estaba podía sentir la presencia de Harry junto a ella y eso le infundía valor, además tenía plena conciencia de que el detective Moller junto a Draco estaban en el piso de arriba escuchando y grabando todo lo que se decía, eso le dio una idea, si quería de una vez recuperar su vida y sus pertenencias tenía que hacer confesar a sus tíos.

- ¿Porqué me hicieron todo esto? - preguntó de pronto, Severus y Bella la miraron - Me refiero a que... yo y mis padres, nunca hicimos nada para que nos odiaran tanto, entonces ¿Porqué me llevaron a ese lugar?.

Severus no dijo nada por un buen rato mientras Bella a su lado se removía incomoda, pero ya había echado un rápido vistazo a la casa y el los jardines cuando estuvieron en el auto y no se veía nada fuera de lo común, así que asumió que después de todo no era una trampa, aquella niña tonta había confiado ciegamente en que cumplirían su palabra y una vez que le dieran todas las respuestas la dejarían ir sin más. Sonrió con suficiencia y se levantó - Si de verdad quieres saber porqué hicimos todo eso te lo diré con gusto, creo que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti - dijo. Hermione se puso rígida - Tú padre siempre tuvo el éxito, la fama y la fortuna que quise para mi... y vivir del miserable sueldo que me pagaba por ser uno de sus empleados me hacía odiarlo mucho más. Planee su asesinato porque lo odiaba a él, a tu madre y la vida perfecta que llevaban, contraté a Tom para que lo hiciera con cuidado, primero tu padre y luego Jane, tu adorable madre, lo hizo en periodos de tiempo lo suficientemente distantes para que nadie sospechara - Snape sonrió - tú también estabas en la lista cariño, pero ese idiota de Tom se obsesionó contigo... y estuvo a punto de abusar de ti cuando tenías quince años, eso suponía un problema y no quería que nadie ni nada estropeara la reputación que había logrado luego de la muerte de tu madre, por eso lo mandé lejos, a Escocia, para que no me arruinara. Cuando cumpliste la mayoría de edad Bella me hizo ver que había dejado un cabo suelto, al cumplir diez y ocho años tenías plenos derechos para reclamar la herencia que tus padres habían dejado a tu nombre y que yo como tú único pariente vivo administraba hasta ese momento, por eso decidí que tenía que deshacerme de ti, pero sería muy sospechoso que también la hija de los Granger muriera a los pocos años de quedar huérfana...

- Por eso comenzaste a hacerme pasar por loca - dijo Hermione, Snape asintió sonriendo.

- Debo admitir que la idea fue mía - interrumpió Bellatrix - Pensamos que internándote en San Bart podíamos tenerte bajo control...

- Pero tú niña tonta decidiste escaparte - dijo Severus - y pusiste todo nuestro plan en riesgo. Y fuiste a caer en manos de los Potter, unos idiotas que siempre se han sentido como Robin Hood y que piensan que deben ayudar a todo el mundo...

- De no haber sido por ellos estaría muerta ahora - dijo Hermione.

- Ese era el plan - dijo Bella - que te murieras, eres una espina molesta...

- Calmate Bella - dijo Severus poniendo una mano en el hombro de su esposa, luego miró nuevamente a su sobrina - Fudge nos ayudó a tenerte bajo control y estuvimos a un paso de acabar con todo esto si no hubieras decidido escapar nuevamente. Habrías descansado en paz querida, habrías tenido la tranquilidad que quieres.

- Lo único que quiero es mi vida - murmuró Hermione con la vista baja - La vida que ustedes me quitaron cuando decidieron encerrarme en ese horrible lugar, por eso los cité, quiero que lleguemos a un acuerdo, les dejaré todo.. la herencia, la casa.. Todo, pero tienen que prometer que dejaran que me vaya y que no harán nada para detenerme, si dejan que me vaya les prometo que nadie sabrá lo que me han dicho, no le diré a nadie que mataron a mis padres, que me encerraron para mantenerme bajo su control y que con ayuda de Fudge y Umbridge quisieron matarme... por favor.

Severus suspiró y se metió la mano bajo la chaqueta. Hermione contuvo la respiración y tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de gritar cuando lo vio sacar un arma de ella. Bella al lado de su esposo sonrió con arrogancia - ¿Crees de verdad que te dejaremos ir con todo lo que hemos dicho? - preguntó - Si que eres ingenua...

Hermione se quedó allí de pie, sin moverse de su sitio y con la vista clavada en el arma que le apuntaba, entonces pasó todo demasiado rápido, la puerta de la casa se abrió con un estrepitoso ruido y de pronto se vio en el suelo con un peso sobre ella, levantó un poco la cabeza y divisó a Moller dirigirse hacia un sorprendido Snape, giró un poco más y vio que quien estaba encima suyo y protegiéndola era Harry, no pudo menos que echarse a llorar.

Harry suspiró aliviado cuando vio que Moller le ponía las esposas personalmente a Snape, se levantó con cuidado y ayudó a Hermione a que se levantara también, luego la abrazó y meció con ternura para que se calmara. Bellatrix los miraba con odio y Snape estaba tan pálido como la cera.

- Hay suficiente para encerrarlos de por vida - dijo Draco entrando en ese momento con una cinta en la mano, Harry asintió.

- No pueden hacerme esto a mi - gritó Snape desesperado - ¿Acaso no saben quien soy? Soy Severus Snape maldición... y le aseguro que pagará esto.

- Cierre la boca - dijo Moller haciendo una mueca - el que va a pagar aquí es usted y también su esposa por supuesto, hemos grabado todo lo que se ha dicho esta noche y le aseguro que es suficiente para que cualquier juez decente los mande a la cárcel por una buena temporada - se giró a un oficial – Llévenlos fuera de aquí a ambos - el oficial asintió.

- Vas a pagarme esto - dijo Bella cuando pasó por el lado de su sobrina.

- Lo dudo mucho - dijo Harry, Hermione seguía abrazada a él - Ahora ya está fuera de su alcance, y me encargaré de que siga siendo así, tú y tu esposo nunca volverán a hacerle daño.

Bellatrix lo fulminó con la mirada y Snape hizo lo propio con su sobrina cuando salieron de la casa. Draco se acercó a ellos y sonrió, todo había terminado al fin, tenían suficiente evidencia para procesar al canalla y recuperar la herencia de Hermione, además ya no tendría que regresar a San Bart, por fin después de tanto sufrimiento sería libre y feliz junto a su amigo. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar y los sacó de sus pensamientos, se excusó con sus amigos y se alejó un poco para poder contestar.

- ¿Tú mujer y mi esposa están histéricas... por favor dime que ya se solucionó todo - dijo Ron suplicante, Draco se puso a reír con ganas y Ron tuvo que esperar pacientemente a que se le pasara el ataque de risa - Ahora que te calmaste... dime de una vez que pasó.

- Pues que las cosas al fin se solucionaron - dijo Draco mirando en dirección de sus amigos que en ese momento se besaban con ternura - Hermione está bien... y sus adorables tíos van en camino a prisión escoltados por Moller... ahora por favor quiero que me pases con mi esposa...

Harry observó a Draco hablar por teléfono y sonrió, seguramente estaría dando las buenas noticias en casa y una hora después lo comprobó cuando entró por la puerta principal y todo el mundo se acercó a abrazar efusivamente a Hermione.

- Oh querida... estábamos tan preocupados - dijo Lily sorbiéndose la nariz, James le pasó un brazo por los hombros - No sabes lo felices que estamos de tenerte nuevamente aquí.

Hermione se ruborizó - A mi también me alegra de que todo se acaba de una vez - contestó.

- ¿Y qué pasó con tus tíos? - preguntó Ginny.

- Mañana mismo presentaremos los cargos y las pruebas en su contra - dijo Draco - Tenemos suficiente evidencia para mandarlos una buena temporada tras las rejas, además tenemos al detective Moller como testigo.

- El vio cuando Snape le apuntaba con el arma - explicó Harry - además escuchó, al igual que nosotros como ese idiota admitía todo delante de Hermione.

- Debes estar exhausta - dijo James - Es mejor que la lleves a su habitación hijo - Harry asintió - Pero quizás antes podrías pasar por el otro cuarto... - comentó y su hijo sonrió ampliamente al captar la indirecta.

Subieron por las escaleras con paso lento ante la atenta mirada de los demás.

- Será una agradable sorpresa para ella - comentó Lily mirando a su esposo - Ahora por fin podrá ser feliz junto a nuestro hijo.

James sonrió - ¿Qué les parece si nos sentamos y Draco nos cuenta todo con lujo de detalles? - preguntó caminando hacia el salón.

- Es una buena idea - dijo Luna, Ginny tomó la mano de su marido.

- Lo único que quiero es dormir - murmuró Draco, pero Ginny no le hizo caso y lo jaló a la sala.

- Pues lo harás después - le dijo - Ahora queremos escuchar cada detalle de lo que pasó.

Ron rió detrás de ellos, Draco lo fulminó con la mirada.

&&&&&&

Cuando Harry llegó a la puerta de la habitación se volvió hacia Hermione, se veía cansada y somnolienta - Este no es el cuarto en el que me quedé la última vez - le dijo ella mirando extrañada la puerta enfrente suyo.

- Lo sé - le contestó sonriendo - pero creo que debes ver algo antes... - dijo y abrió la puerta con cuidado.

Cuando entraron Hermione se encontró con una habitación repleta de juguetes y de tonos pastel y en la enorme cama con dosel dormida como un angelito a Amy, miró a Harry que también observaba a la niña dormir y se acercó a ella con cuidado, se veía hermosa y debía estar soñando con algo lindo por que su carita era adornada por una linda sonrisa, sin darse cuenta estaba llorando y Harry se le acercó preocupado.

- ¿Sucede algo malo? - preguntó limpiándole las mejillas - Pensé que sería una linda sorpresa el que Amy estuviera aquí cuando llegaras, Ron fue a buscarla a San Bart y mi madre se encargó de decorar la habitación para ella.

Hermione lo abrazó y le dio un apasionada beso, cuando se separaron tenía una sonrisa radiante y los ojos bañados en lágrimas - Eres el hombre más maravilloso que conozco y no sabes lo afortunada que me siento por tenerte conmigo - le dijo.

- El afortunado soy yo Herms - susurró acariciando su mejilla - Ahora te tengo a mi lado y esta vez será para siempre y también la tengo a ella... mi hija, _nuestra hija._

_Nuestra hija_, las palabras le llenaron el corazón de alegría y volvió a besarlo, en ese momento Amy abrió los ojos, no se habían dado cuenta de que hablaban en voz alta - Mione... - gritó, lo que provocó que se separaran abruptamente, pero Amy no lo notó porque se paró de la cama y se abrazó a Hermione - Te extrañe tanto... papá me dijo que pronto estarías con nosotros.

Harry se ruborizó, nunca pensó que podía sentir tanto amor por esa niña y que ahora le dijera papá con tanta facilidad, Hermione cargó a la niña y la abrazó - Te amo tanto pequeña - le dijo - y amo tanto a tú papá... nunca pensé que las cosas terminarían así.

- Ahora estamos los tres juntos - dijo Harry uniéndose al abrazo - y les prometo a las dos que nunca seremos una familia feliz para siempre...

Ron suspiró y Luna a su lado se tapó la boca para no llorar, Ginny tenía los ojos bañados en lágrimas y Draco sonría ampliamente, Lily apretó la mano de James y este con cuidado cerró la puerta para no interrumpir la maravillosa escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos. Al fin su hijo había encontrado el amor y Hermione por fin sería feliz junto al hombre que amaba y lejos de los fantasmas. La pesadilla por fin se había terminado.

**_Continuará…._**

**Notas de la autora:** Bueno como ven al fin todo se ha arreglado y por fin nuestra feliz pareja puede respirar tranquila… el odioso de Snape se pudrirá en la cárcel ¬¬! y no molestará más.

Ya solo queda el epílogo y esta historia llegará a su final feliz.

Una vez más mis agradecimientos por TODOS sus comentarios, me encantaría poder responder a cada uno sus reviews pero no tengo mucho tiempo, pero de todo corazón muchas muchas muchas muchas muchas gracias a cada uno por sus comentarios, es lo que me animó a seguir escribiendo.

Como dije ya solo queda un capítulo, así que nos vemos pronto…. Un besito.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capítulo 11: A Salvo**_

"_Hoy en la mañana se ha dado el veredicto en contra de Svereus Snape y su esposa Bellatrix, ambos acusados de las muertes de Richard y Susan Granger, además de conspirar para que la única heredera del matrimonio, su sobrina Hermione Granger fuera acusada de intento de asesinato contra Bellatrix Snape y de severos trastornos mentales, lo que permitió que con ayuda del director de San Bart, Cornelius Fudge, también procesado por cargos de corrupción y malversación de fondos, fuera internada y sometida a medicaciones con fuertes drogas. En cuanto a la relación de Snape con Tom Riddle, que murió en un enfrentamiento con la policía semanas atrás, se presentaron las pruebas que comprueban que Riddle era el empleado de confianza y mano derecha de Snape en todos sus negocios sucios. En cuanto a la enfermera Dolores Umbridge fue encontrada culpable de los cargos de violencia contra los pacientes que estaban a su cargo. _

_El conocido abogado de la señorita Granger, Harry Potter, anunció que además de los cargos ya presentados se realizará una exhaustiva investigación para identificar a todos los socios de Snape y así comprobar que pasó con todas las inversiones que éste hizo con la fortuna que por derecho y ley corresponde a su cliente, además señaló que interpondrá una querella contra Cornelius Fudge por violencia psicológica contra su hija, recordemos que el señor Potter hace dos días hizo publica la adopción de Amy, la niña que estuvo por años recluida en San Bart "ese hombre es un monstruo que hizo mucho daño y tiene que pagar por todos los años que tuvo a Amy encerrada en ese lugar sin siquiera hacer el menor intento legal para que fuera adoptada" dijo Potter a la salida de los tribunales, su socio y amigo Draco Malfoy dijo que harán todo lo necesario para que Fudge y Umbridge pasen una buena temporada en la cárcel "Amy ha sufrido por muchos años por culpa de la mente retorcida de Fudge, si haciendo que se quede en la cárcel podemos reparar en algo el daño que le hizo a Amy y a muchos otros lo haremos" añadió. _

_Al cierre de esta edición podemos confirmar que el veredicto del jurado para todos los acusados es "culpable" y que todos pasaran una buena temporada tras las rejas, además de que todos los bienes que por derecho le pertenecen a Hermione Granger serán ahora de su entera disposición"._

Hermione dejó el periódico sobre la mesa y suspiró, al fin podía respirar aliviada, todo había terminado. Miró a su alrededor y su mente viajó a meses atrás cuando aún estaba en San Bart y Amy a su lado reía de alguna travesura que había hecho, nunca hubiera pensado la vida daría un cambio tan brusco y que ambas serían parte de aquella maravillosa familia que una noche de tormenta la acogió y ayudó.

- Estás muy pensativa - dijo Harry, estaba en el marco de la puerta apoyado y de brazos cruzados mirándola con una sonrisa - ¿Puedo saber en que estás pensando?

Hermione se levantó y fue a su encuentro, lo abrazó con fuerza - Estaba pensando en que hubiera sido de mi si no hubiera entrado esa noche en tu jardín. Habría sido todo tan diferente si no te hubiera conocido.

- Deja de atormentarte con recuerdos y pensamientos amargos cariño - dijo él abrazando con más fuerza - Todo eso está en el pasado... tenemos todo un futuro por delante y quiero que pienses en eso, estamos juntos, tenemos una hija maravillosa y te amo... ¿puede haber algo mejor que eso?.

Hermione suspiró - Adoro la forma en que dices "nuestra hija" - susurró - y la forma en que dices que me amas...

- Te amo... te amo... te amo - murmuró besando con pasión al tiempo que avanzaba hasta la cama - y te lo voy a demostrar aho...

- Lamento interrumpir - dijo una voz juguetona desde la puerta, Harry y Hermione se separaron de inmediato para ver a Ginny con Amy de la mano, ambas sonreían.

- ¿Qué quieres Ginny? - preguntó Harry caminando hasta ella y cargando a Amy - Hola princesa... ¿te has divertido en el parque?

La niña asintió - Mucho papá... jugamos a las carreras y mi abuelo siempre ganó, el tío Draco estaba muy molesto.

Ginny rió - No me sorprende, tío Draco es muy mal perdedor - dijo, luego miró a Hermione - Tenemos que irnos, Luna y Lily nos esperan abajo.

- ¿Puedo saber a donde van todas? - preguntó Harry con el ceño fruncido.

- A la peluquería... - contestó Hermione acercándose a él.

- Yo también voy - dijo Amy sonriendo - la abuela me dijo que me harán un lindo moño...

Harry sonrió y dejó a la niña en el suelo. Hermione le dio un beso en los labios y salió de la habitación con Amy de la mano y Ginny siguiéndole los pasos. Harry se quedó un poco más en el cuarto y con un suspiro salió también. Cuando llegó al final de las escaleras se encontró con Patrick que llevaba unas cajas y murmuraba cosas en francés, cosa que sólo hacía cuando se veía sobrepasado en sus funciones y la verdad es que no podía culpar al pobre hombre, las últimas doce horas habían sido de locura total en la casa y eso que solo era el inicio, cuando su madre se proponía hacer una fiesta no escatimaba en gastos y recursos.

- No lo haré - dijo alguien desde la sala y se encaminó hacia allá para ver quien era, se sorprendió al ver a Ron y Draco riendo de buena gana mientras Remus y James trataban de de poner una corbata a Sirius - Basta... los saben que odio estas cosas.

- Tendrás que usarla - dijo Remus - es una ocasión especial... todos tendremos que llevar el ridículo moño.

- A mi me queda muy bien - dijo Draco - es cuestión de clase.

- Esta vez estoy de acuerdo con mi cuñadito - dijo Ron.

- Pues pueden quedarse con la entupida corbata si quieren, yo no voy a usarla - dijo Sirus, James suspiró cansinamente.

- ¿Porqué tanto alboroto? - preguntó Harry a Remus.

- El terco de tu padrino no quiere usar la corbata de moño que tu madre encargó - le explicó - ya le hemos dicho que todos debemos usarla, pero simplemente no quiere.

Harry se acercó a su padrino - Vamos Sirius, solo será un rato, no tendrás que llevarla toda la vida, mi madre quiere que todo salga perfecto... y yo también... quiero que esta noche todo esté..

- Perfecto.. ya lo sé - dijo Sirus suspirando - de acuerdo.. lo haré, usaré el entupido moño solo porque tu me lo pides y porque quiero que esta noche sea la más feliz de tu vida.

- Lo será - dijo Harry sonriendo.

Lily entró en ese momento como un vendaval, con cajas bajo el brazo, a su lado Luna traía otros pares de cajas.

- Los zapatos - dijo Lily dándole las cajas a James quien las miró con recelo - son lindos... no tienes que poner esa cara, además los eligió Ginny.

James sonrió - Menos mal... si lo hubieras hecho tú es probable que Sirius no los usara, suficiente tiene con tener que usar el moño del traje.

- ¿Donde está Hermione? - preguntó Harry a su madre, interrumpiendo otra posible pelea de sus padres.

- Fue con Amy y Ginny a buscar su vestido - dijo.

- Te aconsejo que no la esperes - dijo Luna - pasándole una caja a Ron - Ya lo no la verás hasta la ceremonia.

- ¿Y eso porqué? - preguntó.

Draco recibió su caja con los zapatos, sonriendo - Porque es la tradición, no debes ver a la novia antes de la boda.

&&&&&&

Hermione se miró en el espejo sin creer del todo lo que estaba por pasar en pocos minutos, pero el reflejo le devolvía una imagen vestida completamente de blanco y no pudo menos que sonreír diciéndose que aquello era tan real como el amor que sentía por Harry.

- ¿Puedo pasar? - preguntó Amy, Hermione asintió y la niña entró cerrando tras ella con cuidado, Hermione no pudo menos que sonreír ante lo linda que se veía vestida de rosa - Tengo algo para ti - dijo - Lo hice yo, pero tía Ginny me ayudó a unir las partes que no pude.

Le tendió una cajita que Hermione abrió con cuidado y cuando vio su contenido no pudo contener las lágrimas, una corona de margaritas silvestres, echa por ella, por su hija... la niña que conoció en ese horrible lugar y que se convirtió en la única luz en ese sitio de sombras, la niña que logró conquistar a todo el mundo con su alegría, su hija... de ella y de Harry - Es precioso - murmuró con la voz ahogada por la emoción - Oh Amy, es precioso...

La niña sonrió satisfecha de que su regalo le gustara y luego se despidió de su mamá con un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Ginny entró en ese momento con Luna.

- Se te ha corrido el maquillaje - dijo Luna sonriendo - Ven, te retocaré antes de que bajemos.

Ninguna dijo nada hasta pasados cinco minutos, cuando Ginny miró su reloj - Es hora de bajar... todos están esperando, especialmente Harry.

&&&&&&&&&&

Cuando Harry la vio ahí, de pie al final del pasillo enfundada con ese simple pero elegante vestido blanco no pudo menos que decirse lo afortunado que era por tener a una mujer tan hermosa a su lado. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, de sus sufrimientos y penas era una mujer extraordinariamente fuerte, inteligente y con un corazón inmenso, Hermione era la mujer perfecta para él. Se acercó con cuidado y le tomó la mano para guiarla al centro del altar donde el padre esperaba con una sonrisa empezar la ceremonia que lo uniría a esa maravillosa mujer.

La ceremonia se llevó a cabo sin contratiempos y media hora después ya eran marido y mujer.

- Bienvenido al club - le dijo Ron cuando se acercó a saludarlo.

Harry le devolvió el abrazo - Gracias amigo - dijo.

Un poco más allá Lily abrazaba a Hermione con tanta fuerza que Harry pensó que la desarmaría - Oh cariño... soy tan feliz de que estés al fin casada con mi hijo... no sabes lo que significa para mi.

- Creo que lo entiende - dijo James a su lado - Felicidades Herms... espero que hagas muy feliz a Harry.

- ¿Acaso lo dudas? - preguntó el nombrado acercándose a su ahora flamante esposa y plantándole un profundo beso en los labios que la hizo sonrojar.

James rió y se alejó con Lily de la mano para darles algo de privacidad a los novios. Harry miró nuevamente a Hermione, pero ella estaba entretenida mirando hacia otra parte, Draco cargada a Amy y esta no dejaba de hablar de lo linda que se veía su mamá, Ginny a su lado no dejaba de acariciar su vientre con gesto protector.

- Cuando entré a tu casa a escondidas nunca se me ocurrió que las cosas terminarían así -dijo mirándolo a los ojos, Harry le sonrió - Ahora estoy aquí, contigo, casada y con una hija maravillosa... tengo tantas cosas por las que darte las gracias Harry...

- No tienes nada que agradecer - dijo él besándola suavemente - Él que estés conmigo y te quedes para siempre así para mi es suficiente. Te amo Herms... te amo y nunca dejaré de hacerlo.

Hermione sonrió y le pasó las manos por el cuello para darle un beso, un beso que transmitía lo mucho que lo amaba y se dio cuenta de que allí, en brazos Harry Potter y rodeada de todo esa gente que le había demostrado que valía algo y que era importante se sentía completa y como en mucho tiempo no lo había se sintió en casa... y a salvo.

**Fin.**

**Notas de la autora: **

Terminéeeeeeeee al fin, no lo puedo creer, aunque salió más cortito de lo que esperaba, pero creo que alargarlo más era mucho…. no daba para más.

Espero que les guste el final… muchas gracias por su apoyo, paciencia, comentarios… y todas las cosas lindas que me han escrito.

Nos veremos... espero que pronto…

Cariños.


End file.
